Clandestinos
by UzumakiNA
Summary: Naruto es el maestro del Equipo 10. Ha trabajado junto a ellos desde que tenían 13 años. Pero ahora su alumna predilecta ha empezado verlo con otros ojos mientras que su padre la esta presionando para concertarle un matrimonio con uno de sus primos. Mientras tanto Raiz hará todo lo posible para convertir a Naruto en el arma que Danzo siempre soñó.
1. Capítulo 1

_Buenas, hoy quiero empezar a compartir con vosotros un nuevo Fic del que llevo ya mucho tiempo pensando y escribiendo. A diferencia de otras veces no voy a poder subir un capitulo cada dos o tres dias ya que ahora tengo menos tiempo libre. Aun así prometo que por lo menos habrá un capítulo cada lunes. Y si puedo tambien los viernes, pero de entrada será semanal. Espero que os guste el primer capítulo._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**CLANDESTINOS**

**Cuando el amor está prohibido el dolor se siente.**

**El sufrimiento es añadido porque no comprenden que el amor no entiende de edades ni reglas, de razas ni sexos.**

**Los horizontes del amor son tan inmensos que a veces no hay más remedio que aprender a perder y aceptar sin más lo que el corazón decida hacer.**

**Y mañana será igual que hoy y que ayer, mañana ellos volverán a acariciar su piel.**

Una joven vagaba sin rumbo fijo por la villa oculta entre las hojas, bastantes civiles y Shinobis de la ciudad se paraban a mirarla. Incluso algunos se atrevían a tratar de ligar con ella o lanzarle algún piropo, algunos más desagradables que otros.

Pero a ella todo aquello le daba igual, lo último que le importaba en estos momentos era dejarse cortejar por algún baboso de la villa. Acababa de discutir con su padre, como lo hacían casi todas las semanas.

Su padre opinaba que no se implicaba suficiente en el clan y además no le perdonaba que hubiese suspendido el último examen para Jounin. Ella nunca había pedido ser la heredera, le agobiaba bastante tenerlo siempre encima.

Ella era la heredera del Clan Yamanaka de Konoha y con 17 años se sentía demasiado presionada. Incluso su padre ya estaba pensando en algún posible acuerdo matrimonial para ir formalizando su situación civil dentro de la villa.

\- "No quiero casarme con alguno de mis primos…" – Pensó la chica molesta mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sus ropas eran violetas muy sencillas, podían parecer provocativas pero la única razón por la que vestía así era para ir cómoda. Como Kunoichi no podía permitir que su ropa molestase sus movimientos. También llevaba redecillas ninja en los codos y las rodillas.

Tenía los ojos azules y una larguísima melena rubia recogida en una coleta que llegaba casi hasta el final de su espalda.

Llegó a la zona más céntrica de la villa y casi sin darse cuenta no pudo evitar llevar su vista al restaurante Ichiraku Ramen. Su subconsciente le hizo pensar que con un poco de suerte él estaría allí. Por fortuna así fue. No era tan extraño, a parte de su propia casa aquel lugar era donde más tiempo pasaba.

Aquel chico era la persona de la que estaba profundamente enamorada, la persona que provocaba que no rindiese del todo en sus misiones, que cumpliese sus labores dentro del Clan y que detestase con toda su alma pensar en un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Era un chico rubio de ojos azules igual que ella. Aunque su pelo era corto y lo llevaba muy despeinado, ella creía que le hacía verse tremendamente atractivo.

Llevaba un traje Jounin típico y estaba sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante. Había dos platos vacíos que seguramente habría devorado y ahora estaba escribiendo en un pergamino. Comenzó a acercarse hacia él, seguramente una conversación por sencilla que fuese podría alegrarle el día.

Suspiró, sabía que jamás lograría llamar su atención. Ella tenía 17 años, era una niña todavía. Y él tenía 29 años, la trataba como lo haría un hermano mayor. Trataba de engañarse a sí misma diciendo que simplemente era un amor platónico. Pero por dentro moría por poder estar con él.

Pero sabía que su padre nunca lo aceptaría. Sabía que él nunca se fijaría en ella. Era un amor total y absolutamente imposible.

\- "¿Cuándo me enamoré de ti? – Realmente no terminaba de entenderlo. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? – "Con lo que te odiaba al principio…"

* * *

**Cuatro años atrás**

_Ella estaba en una de las aulas de la academia. Acababa de aprobar el examen para Gennin y estaba junto a dos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Los tres estaban esperando a su futuro maestro que se encargaría de su instrucción a partir de ahora._

_\- ¡No sé porque tengo que hacer equipo con dos inútiles como vosotros! – Gritó molesta la rubia de ojos azules.  
__\- Que problemática eres Ino… - Contestó uno de los dos chicos, tenía el pelo moreno con una extraña coleta._

_El tercer chico estaba demasiado ocupado devorando una bolsa de patatas que había traído de su casa. _

_\- ¡Y encima llega tarde! – Añadió un poco más molesta. - ¿Y se supone que es un ninja superior?  
__\- Mejor… más tiempo para hacer el vago. – Respondió uno de los dos chicos._

_Ino solo pudo suspirar ante aquel comentario. Tuvieron que esperar 40 minutos más en el que ninguno de los tres dijo nada más. Pero por fin la puerta se abrió y obviamente los tres miraron hacia allí para ver a su futuro sensei._

_Un chico rubio de ojos azules acababa de llegar al aula, llevaba un uniforme Jounin y se quedó observando a los tres chicos que estaban cansados de esperar._

_\- ¡Llegas tarde! – Le recriminó Ino molesta.  
__\- Lo siento. – Contestó sonriendo y rascándose la nuca. – Tuve que ayudar a una anciana a llevar la compra a su casa… y eran muchas cosas._

_Ino no supo que decir, aquella excusa había sido tan terrible que solo sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a aquel chico. Les indicó que le siguiesen. Fueron hacia el tejado de la academia, allí estarían más cómodos para conocerse._

_Los tres Genins se sentaron en el suelo mientras que su Sensei se sentó apoyado en la valla que había en los límites del tejado. Se los quedó observando unos segundos._

_\- Como ya habréis imaginado yo voy a ser vuestro maestro, a partir de ahora seré el capitán de vuestro equipo. El Equipo 10. – Hizo una pequeña pausa para observarles. Pero la chica estaba demasiado ocupada estando enfadada, uno de los chicos estaba ocupado comiendo y el otro miraba las nubes. – Ahora nos presentaremos, para que nos conozcamos mejor.  
__\- ¿No deberías empezar tú? – Preguntó uno de los chicos.  
__\- Esta bien, empezaré yo. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mi plato favorito es el ramen y quizás en el futuro os cuente cuales son mis sueños. Por ahora con mi nombre tenéis suficiente. – Respondió el rubio sonriendo. – Si me invitáis a ramen seguramente os cuente más cosas. – Naruto señaló al chico que estaba comiendo, el que estaba más a la derecha.  
__\- Mi nombre es Choji Akimichi y a mí también me encanta comer. – Respondió feliz sintiéndose identificado con su maestro._

_Naruto miró hacia el siguiente._

_\- Me llamo Shikamaru Nara… y la verdad es que todo esto me da mucha pereza. Si mi padre me dejase no habría sido ninja… - Contestó sin mirar a Naruto._

_Y ahora le tocaba a la chica del grupo._

_\- Me llamo Ino Yamanaka y sinceramente no entiendo que hago yo con estos inútiles perezosos. Tengo las mejores notas de mi clase y solo vais a lograr retrasarme. Con dos vagos de compañeros y un sensei impuntual. – Se quejó al borde de la histeria.  
__\- Esto va a ser difícil… - Susurró Naruto mirando al suelo. – Vuestros padres pidieron expresamente al Tercer Hokage que vosotros tres formaseis grupo juntos. Vuestros clanes tienen una larga historia de fraternidad y esperaba que vosotros lo hubieseis heredado.  
__\- Quizás otros Nara y Akimichi sean ninjas decentes. Pero estos dos no valen para nada. – Se quejó señalando a sus compañeros._

_Extrañamente a ellos dos no les molestó. A Shikamaru le daba igual y Choji ya estaba acostumbrado._

_\- Menuda primera impresión más mala. La verdad es que me habéis caído fatal. – Dijo Naruto dejando en blanco a sus alumnos. – Pero especialmente tu Ino-Chan… espero que termines cambiando de actitud.  
__\- No me llames Ino-Chan. – Se quejó molesta. – Eso es para las niñas.  
__\- ¿Para las niñas? Es que ahora te estas portando como una niña… Ino-Chan.  
__\- ¡Llámame Ino! – Gritó enfadada.  
__\- Quizás algún día… pero cuando te llame Ino sabrás que ya te considero una mujer. Y una Kunoichi de los pies a la cabeza. Por ahora será más acertado Ino-Chan._

_Shikamaru y Choji se rieron un poco, parecía que les hacía gracia que alguien no se dejase amedrentar por la explosiva personalidad de la rubia._

_\- "Menudo idiota… como le odio…" – Pensó Ino muriéndose de rabia por dentro.  
_

* * *

**En el presente**

\- ¡Naruto-Sensei! – Le llamó sonriendo y captando su atención.  
\- Ino… que sorpresa. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
\- Escribir el informe de la misión de esta mañana. – Respondió mirando el pergamino.  
\- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? – Preguntó ligeramente sonrojada.  
\- ¡Claro! Adelante. – Le respondió.

A Ino le encantaba cuando tenía este tipo de conversaciones con Naruto. Siempre la trataba muy bien, su sensei era muy amigable y nunca tenía ningún problema en charlar con ella.

\- Pide lo que quieras, invito yo. – Le dijo mientras seguía escribiendo en el pergamino.

Ino se dejó a invitar a un té rojo y a unas galletas, ya había comido en casa así que no iba a pedir ramen, aunque seguro que Naruto lo habría hecho.

\- Estoy omitiendo algunos detalles como tu discusión con Choji… pero deberías vigilar tu genio. – Le comentó Naruto sin dejar de mirar el pergamino.  
\- Lo siento, intentaré ser más amable.  
\- Al menos durante la misión. – Contestó riendo un poco.  
\- No tienes por qué hacerlo tu todo. Algún día puedo ayudarte con los informes para que no pierdas tanto tiempo. – Dijo la chica que buscaba poder pasar más tiempo a solas con él.

Era extraño porque estaba totalmente convencida de que jamás ocurriría nada entre ellos dos. Pero aunque simplemente pasasen algo de tiempo juntos ya se sentía feliz.

\- ¿Intentas hacerme la pelota? – Preguntó Naruto sonriendo.  
\- ¡No! – Respondió sonrojada. – Solo es por ayudarte y eso.  
\- Eres un cielo Ino, ya podrían aprender tus compañeros de ti. Que salen corriendo en cuanto volvemos a la villa. – Respondió haciendo sentir muy feliz a la rubia por aquel halago.

Se quedaron hablando un buen rato más. Incluso Naruto terminó de escribir el informe y continuaron charlando en el restaurante. Iban pasando los minutos e Ino adoraba cada instante que pasaba así. Sin pensar en su padre o en su clan. Solo disfrutando de la conversación.

Estuvieron casi tres horas hablando.

\- Bueno… - Naruto se quedó unos segundos mirando el reloj del restaurante. – Tendremos que seguir hablando otro día. La vieja Hokage me matará como no entregué el informe a tiempo.  
\- Claro, no te entretengo más. – Dijo la chica algo avergonzada.  
\- No digas eso. – Le dijo serio. – No me has entretenido.  
\- Entonces… el próximo día te ayudo con el informe. – Le dijo levantándose.  
\- Bueno, si a ti no te importa. Por mi mejor. – Respondió sonriendo.

En cuanto Naruto pagó la cuenta salieron juntos caminando al exterior del restaurante.

\- Muchas gracias por la merienda Naruto-Sensei.  
\- No las des. No es necesario. – Le respondió sonriendo. – Es agradable que hagamos cosas juntos fuera de las misiones o los entrenamientos.  
\- ¡Si! ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Ino contenta. Aunque sabía que Naruto no lo decía por los mismos motivos que ella.  
\- Nos vemos mañana en la Torre Hokage, pasa una buena noche. – Se despidió el rubio tan sonriente como siempre.  
\- Igualmente Naruto-Sensei, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando se despidieron Ino volvió hacia su casa. La tarde había empezado de forma horrible pero había terminado especialmente bien. Solo esperaba no cruzarse mucho con su padre antes de la hora de dormir.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Naruto estaba en el despacho del Tercer Maestro Hokage. Junto a él estaba también Inoichi Yamanaka, el padre de su nueva alumna. Justo Naruto acababa de tener la primera reunión con sus alumnos y al instante había sido llamado para tener esta reunión._

_El Sandaime estaba sentada en su silla, Inoichi estaba frente a él con el rostro bastante enfurecido y Naruto simplemente se limitaba a mirar desde uno de los laterales._

_\- ¡Hace dos años ya hablamos sobre esto! – Vociferó irritado el líder del clan Yamanaka.  
__\- Lo sé, pero no todo siempre sale según lo previsto. – Respondió el Sandaime tratando de arreglar la situación.  
__\- Usted me prometió que su propio hijo, Asuma Sarutobi, seria quien entrenaría a mi hija.  
__\- Y así iba a ser. Pero mi hijo abandonó Konoha hace cuatro meses. Usted ya lo sabía. – Respondió pausadamente el Hokage.  
__\- Entonces usted ha faltado a su palabra.  
__\- Mi hijo entró a formar parte de la guardia personal del Señor Feudal. Como otros tantos Shinobi en la historia de Konoha han hecho. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto._

_Inoichi se quedó unos segundos en silencio, realmente no le gustaba nada aquella situación. Naruto se sentía realmente agobiado ahora mismo._

_\- Entonces me gustaría que fuese otro ninja quien se encargase de la instrucción del Equipo 10. A poder ser un miembro de su Clan, como siempre ha sido.  
__\- Sabe usted que eso ya no es posible. Pero me gustaría recalcar que puede confiar plenamente en el Shinobi que he escogido como maestro para el Equipo 10. – El Maestro Hokage señaló a Naruto mientras decía aquellas palabras._

_Inoichi se giró un momento para observar a Naruto, lo miró de arriba abajo. Se sintió extremadamente juzgado por aquel hombre. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado. Naruto tenía 26 años pero llevaba toda la vida acostumbrado a que le mirasen de aquella forma._

_\- Señor Yamanaka. – Dijo Naruto hablando por primera vez, los ojos del hombre se fijaron en los suyos.  
__\- Habla. – Respondió tajante.  
__\- Le prometo que convertiré a su hija en una digna Kunoichi. Y le prometo que la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. No dejaré que nadie le haga nada. – Naruto estaba __realmente serio al decir aquello.  
__\- No lo entiendes… no me preocupa que le protejas de los enemigos. Lo que me asusta es lo que puedas hacerle tú._

_Naruto giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, aquel comentario había sido extremadamente hiriente. No esperaba un insulto tan directo y tajante._

_\- Señor Yamanaka, si lo que le preocupa es la condición de Naruto como Jinchuriki del Kyubi debe saber qué hace más de 10 años desde la última vez que perdió el control.  
__\- ¿Y alguno de sus compañeros salió herido? – Preguntó con demasiada ironía._

_El Hokage no pudo responder._

_\- Herí a una compañera… en el brazo. – Naruto sostuvo la mirada de Inoichi mientras decía aquello. – Y desde ese día no he vuelto a utilizar el poder del Kyubi. Ni a dejarle manipular mis sentimientos. Cuando aprendes a hacerlo… termina siendo sencillo.  
__\- Espero que siga así. O de lo contrario… te arrepentirás. – Naruto esta vez mantuvo la mirada fija en Inoichi, no se dejó amedrentar.  
__\- Señor Yamanaka, yo responderé personalmente ante usted si llegase a ocurrir lo imposible. Le aseguro que tengo plena confianza en este Shinobi. Confíe en mi criterio.  
__\- No hay nada que hacer… supongo. – Inoichi sabía que era imposible cambiar esto. Mucho menos si el Hokage le daba su confianza plena. – Antes de terminar esta reunión quiero expresar que el Clan Yamanaka está bastante decepcionado con la actuación de Konoha y su Maestro Hokage. – Dijo dándose la vuelta, rumbo hacia la puerta.  
__\- Le aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta. – Respondió diplomáticamente el viejo Hokage._

_Inoichi fue a marcharse de la habitación, caminaba lento con un aura bastante molesta a su alrededor. Suspiró al poner su mano en el pomo. Terminó de marcharse dejando a solas a Naruto y al Hokage._

_\- Siento que tengas que aguantar esto Naruto. – Dijo el Hokage resoplando cansado.  
__\- No importa, estoy acostumbrado. – Respondió forzando una sonrisa.  
__\- No deberías haberle dicho que heriste a Sakura en el brazo.  
__\- Es posible. Pero no quiero mentirle. Pero es importante recalcar que desde aquella vez… no volví a descontrolarme. No podría perdonarme si volviese a hacer daño a alguien… el único poder que yo quiero es el que me permita proteger a la gente que me importa.  
__\- Eso te honra Naruto… y sí, creo que has demostrado plenamente que puedes mantener bajo control al Kyubi. No te dejes intimidar por las palabras de nadie.  
__\- No lo haré. Tranquilo viejo. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo._

_Naruto se marchó también del despacho del Hokage. Aquel día se fue a casa a descansar, al día siguiente debía hacerles una prueba a los Genins que estaban a su cargo. Así que prefería ir con las pilas bien cargadas._

* * *

**En el Presente**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, el Equipo 10 estaba entrando por la puerta principal de Konoha, acababan de volver de una sencilla misión que no les había llevado ni medio día. Shikamaru se estaba sobando el brazo izquierdo desde hace un rato.

\- Si no te hubieses distraído no te habrían herido. – Le recriminó Naruto.  
\- ¿Quién iba a imaginar que nos emboscarían? – Preguntó Shikamaru tratando de defenderse.  
\- Yo solo te he podido hacer los primeros auxilios. Deberías ir al hospital por si acaso. – Le dijo Ino preocupada.  
\- No te preocupes, has hecho un buen trabajo. – Le respondió Shikamaru. – Solo necesito descansar un poco.  
\- Entonces ve ya para casa. Hemos terminado por hoy. – Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus tres alumnos.  
\- ¡Gracias Naruto-Sensei! – Contestó Shikamaru enérgico, se le notaba feliz por poder ir a casa a descansar.

El moreno fue el primero en marcharse a su casa. Choji se fue también ya que estaba muerto de hambre y su madre había preparado su comida favorita.

\- Puedes marcharte también a casa si quieres Ino. – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
\- ¡Espera! – Le dijo ella algo nerviosa. - ¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? Te dije que te ayudaría con el informe de la misión.  
\- Pensaba que lo decías de broma. – Respondió Naruto divertido.  
\- No, en absoluto. No me parece justo que debas hacer tú todo el trabajo extra.  
\- Debes ser la única que lo piensa.  
\- Eso es porque no soy una vaga. – Respondió Ino riendo al pensar en sus compañeros.  
\- No es necesario, de verdad. Es muy aburrido.  
\- No me importa, además así practico. Tarde o temprano yo también tendré que hacerlo. – Se excusó ella.

En realidad lo único que pasaba era que quería estar a solas con Naruto. Eso y no tener que volver a casa donde sus padres le acosarían con mil deberes para con su clan.

\- Esta bien, por mi perfecto. No me voy a quejar precisamente. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
\- Ya será para menos.  
\- Eso dices ahora. – Naruto rio un poco al decir aquello.

Ino se sintió muy feliz por aquello. No esperaba que ocurriese nada entre ellos dos. Pero para ella Naruto era una persona tan inspirante que disfrutaba cada minuto que pasaba con él. Además esos sentimientos platónicos que tenía para su sensei le hacían sentirse más mayor y madura, odiaba que la viesen como a una niña.

Usualmente criticaba a los chicos de su edad, los consideraba demasiado infantiles. Ella se veía mucho más adulta que a sus compañeros a pesar de tener la misma edad.

\- Ya que me ayudas déjame invitarte a comer. – Le dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar de nuevo por las calles de Konoha.  
\- Esta bien. – Contestó sonrojada mientras comenzaba a seguirle. – "Parecerá una cita…" – Pensó aún más sonrojada.

Rápidamente se puso al lado de Naruto para no caminar detrás de él. Naruto iba con aquel traje Jounin que a Ino le parecía tan sexy. Aunque a pesar de ser alto y atlético lo que más le gustaba de él era su pelo y sus ojos. Naruto medía 1.85 metros, le sacaba dos cabezas a Ino.

\- Hoy has hecho un buen trabajo. De no ser por ti lo de Shikamaru habría sido algo más que un susto.  
\- Solo hice mi trabajo, pero gracias. – Contestó orgullosa.  
\- Ayer la vieja Hokage me preguntó si alguno de mis alumnos tenía pensado participar en las pruebas para ascenso a Jounin que se celebran dentro de dos meses. ¿Qué has pensado hacer?  
\- No lo sé… aún tengo el mal recuerdo de las pasadas. – Contestó Ino algo deprimida.  
\- Lo sé, te quedaste a 4 puntos del mínimo para aprobar. – Naruto había leído los informes de los exámenes de su alumna.  
\- 66 sobre 100… no me lo recuerdes. – La chica parecía deprimirse por segundos.

Hace cuatro meses Ino descubrió que había cinco pruebas diferentes para ascender a Jounin. En cada una de las pruebas había que sacar una puntuación mínima de 50 sobre 100. Además la media de todas las pruebas tenía que superar el 70 sobre 100.

Los exámenes eran de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Liderazgo y un examen escrito sobre táctica y estrategia.

\- Fallé mucho en el examen de Genjutsu. Pero sé que no se me da bien, solo puedo optar a conseguir el 50 por ser capaz de romper el Genjutsu del examinador.  
\- El examen escrito lo hiciste casi perfecto. Y en los de Taijutsu y Liderazgo sacaste una nota muy buena. Supongo que deberías tratar de mejorar tu puntuación en Ninjutsu.  
\- Las técnicas de mi clan no son efectivas luchando en solitario… - Se quejó Ino. – Los examinadores no lo tienen en cuenta.  
\- Si desarrollases tu naturaleza elemental ganarías muchos puntos. Y aprobarías el examen con facilidad.  
\- ¿Crees que podría hacer algo así en tan solo dos meses? – Preguntó un poco dubitativa.  
\- Si te esfuerzas sí. Pero seguramente deberíamos hacer entrenamientos a parte para ello. A parte de las misiones y los entrenamientos en grupo.  
\- Te refieres… ¿Tú y yo solos? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida.  
\- Claro, un entrenamiento personalizado. Pero vamos yo no quiero presionarte, solo quería saber si te presentarás a las pruebas.  
\- ¡Claro que lo haré! Es decir… quiero ser Jounin. – Respondió algo enrojecida.  
\- Ya verás cómo esta vez sí lo conseguirás. – Le animó su sensei.

Llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen, pero para desgracia de Naruto hoy estaba cerrado. Había pegado un cartel en el que indicaban que la hija del dueño, Ayame, estaba enferma y no podían abrir hoy.

\- Vaya… ya es mala suerte. – Se quejó Ino algo deprimida.  
\- Pues sí, tendremos que ir a mi casa entonces. Allí podremos trabajar bien.  
\- ¿A tu casa? – Preguntó roja como un tomate.  
\- Claro, es que en los demás restaurantes no me gusta comer. – Respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

En realidad estaba mintiendo a su alumna, en los demás restaurantes no se sentía del todo a gusto. Solo Teuchi y Ayame le hacían sentir cómodo cuando iba a su establecimiento. En los demás siempre tenían prisas por echarle una vez terminaba tu comida.

\- Bueno… pues vamos. – Ino se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por momentos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

\- "¿Vamos a estar a solas en su casa? Creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón…" – Realmente las constantes vitales de Ino se había disparado.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a casa de Naruto. Era un piso bastante pequeño y aunque todo estaba más o menos ordenador se podía notar que había bastante polvo por los muebles. Seguramente Naruto no tenía demasiado tiempo para limpiar. Por lo menos no ensuciaba mucho.

\- Supongo que comparada con la mansión de tu familia esto te parecerá una miniatura de casa. – Le dijo Naruto mientras dejaba su bolsa para herramientas en una de las mesitas.

\- No, en absoluto. – Respondió Ino rápidamente. – "Ojala pudiese vivir yo sola en una casa que fuese solo mía…" – Pensó después.

Naruto se marchó hacia una de las habitaciones, Ino se quedó algo tensa en el comedor de su maestro. No sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó quieta. Cuando volvió se había quitado las botas, el chaleco del uniforme, la bandana y el porta-kunais de la pierna izquierda. Ahora solo iba con el pantalón y la sudadera.

\- Siéntate si quieres. – Le dijo sonriendo. – Voy a preparar algo de comer.  
\- ¿Te ayudo? – Preguntó rápidamente.  
\- Solo tengo que calentar agua. No hay más que comida instantánea. – Contestó Naruto algo apagado. - No suelo tener mucho tiempo para cocinar.  
\- Ya… claro. – Contestó Ino sentándose algo avergonzada.

Seguro que Naruto pensaba que le tenía lastima. Ella era una princesa con una mansión y empleados del hogar que cocinaban y limpiaban por su familia. Pero ahora mismo lastima era lo último que Ino podía sentir por Naruto. Le habría gustado decírselo, pero habría quedado realmente extraño.

En realidad la cocina y el comedor estaban conectados, Ino se giró un momento y vio a Naruto poniendo agua en un recipiente para calentarla en el fuego.

\- "Con la ropa de estar por casa también esta guapo…" – Pensó suspirando.

Ino le imitó y se quitó también el porta-kunais, le resultaría un poco incómodo tenerlo en la pierna si iba a estar allí sentada y trabajando. Lo dejó en la mesita de Naruto.

El rubio volvió con dos kits de ramen instantáneo y una tetera llena de agua casi hirviendo. Lo dejó todo en la mesa y después se sentó junto con Ino en el único sofá de la casa. Era doble así que había espació suficiente para ambos. Naruto puso el agua en los envases para el ramen y lo dejo preparándose.

Mientras la comida se preparaba Naruto sacó dos rollos en blanco, la tinta y las plumas para escribir los informes.

\- Supongo que lo mejor será que tú hagas desde el inicio de la misión hasta que nos encontramos con el segundo grupo de bandidos. Yo haré el resto.  
\- ¿Y cómo tengo que hacerlo? – Preguntó ella girándose para encarar a Naruto.  
\- Simplemente debes escribir cada detalle que sea ligeramente importante sobre la misión. La hora a la que comenzó, cuando nos encontramos con los enemigos… un resumen sobre el combate. – Mientras decía aquello Naruto sacó una pequeña libreta. – Aquí he ido apuntando la hora a la que nos han atacado y la hora de cuando hemos llegado al objetivo.  
\- Vale… creo que lo entiendo. – Respondió Ino cogiendo la libreta que Naruto le había dado.  
\- Que… ¿Te arrepientes? – Preguntó Naruto divertido.  
\- Bueno… da un poco de pereza. – Se rio ella. – Pero prometí ayudarte. Y así cuando lidere mi propio equipo ya sabré hacerlo.  
\- Pero primero comamos. – Naruto cogió los dos recipientes y le dio uno a Ino.  
\- Gracias. – Respondió ella sonriendo mientras lo cogía.

Podía parecer una tontería pero estar en casa de Naruto comiendo comida instantánea estaba resultado mucho mejor que sus comidas familiares con sus padres.

\- Oye pues está muy bueno… no es como el de restaurante… pero está bastante bien. – Dijo Ino sorprendida mientras comenzaba a comer  
\- ¿Nunca habías probado ramen instantáneo? – Preguntó sorprendido.  
\- No. – Ino volvió a sentir que había metido la pata y se deprimió un poco mirando hacia su comida.  
\- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo, Ino volvió a animarse. – Que aproveche.  
\- Gracias. – Respondió Ino sonriendo también.

Solo tardaron diez minutos en comer. Naruto devoró su comida e incluso Ino tenía bastante hambre después de toda una mañana de trabajo, además eran las cinco de la tarde. Cuando terminaron se pusieron manos a la obra a escribir el informe.

Naruto siempre había pensado que aquello era una chorrada. Pero el Consejo obligaba a todos los líderes de escuadrón a relatar por escrito cada misión para poder archivarlo y mantener registrado cada acción realizada por los Shinobis de Konoha durante sus misiones.

Estuvieron escribiendo durante cerca de cuarenta minutos. No hablaron mucho para no distraerse, aunque de vez en cuando hacían algún comentario para no estar tan callados. Naruto por fin terminó de escribir, los últimos diez minutos los había pasado muy concentrado, pero por fin había dado el punto y final a su parte.

Cuando se giró para preguntarle a Ino como iba se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Naruto sonrió al verla, estaba tan tranquila y calmada. Totalmente lo opuesto a como solía ser ella.

\- "Si estaba muerta de cansancio… si hasta yo lo estoy." – Pensó Naruto estirando su brazo y cogiendo el pergamino que la chica tenía entre sus manos. – "Aunque no se ha dormido hasta terminar su parte." – Pensó después sonriendo al ver que Ino también había acabado.

Ino estaba dormida recostada en el sofá de Naruto, el rubio incorporó poniéndose de rodillas sobre el sofá y después se inclinó un poco acercándose a ella para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

\- Ino… despierta… - Le dijo suavemente mientras la agitaba un poco.

La rubia abrió los ojos poco a poco, al principio estaba algo aturdida pero después notó que Naruto estaba extremadamente cerca de ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al extremo. Por puro instinto tuvo un espasmo que la hizo incorporarse con todas sus fuerzas.

En el proceso le dio un cabezazo a Naruto en toda la frente, sin querer obviamente. El golpe hizo que Naruto se desequilibrase cayéndose hacia el suelo, pero como estaba sujetando el hombro de Ino al final terminaron cayendo los dos.

Estaban tirados en el suelo entre el sofá y la mesita. Naruto estaba bocarriba e Ino estaba tumbada encima de él recuperándose del shock y del dolor de cabeza. Ella estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su sensei.

Levantó poco a poco la cabeza hasta encontrarse a sí misma a escasos centímetros de Naruto, en ese instante él abrió los ojos también y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos. Ino enrojeció y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente de nuevo. Incluso Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente por la situación y la mirada de Ino. Además que Naruto tenía ojos en la cara y por mucho que tuviese solo 17 años era una chica indudablemente atractiva.

\- Lo… ¡Lo siento! – Logró decir Ino cerrando los ojos y mirando para otro lado.  
\- No pasa nada… tranquila. – Le respondió Naruto tratando de hacer que no se sintiese mal. – "¿En que estabas pensando Naruto?" – Se preguntó a si mismo asombrado.

Ino apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Naruto y comenzó a levantarse poco a poco con cuidado para evitar volver a hacerle daño. Después le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Naruto la cogió y se levantó también.

\- Lo siento… - Volvió a decir Ino sonrojada mientras soltaba la mano de Naruto.  
\- No, si ha sido mi culpa. En el futuro trataré de recordar que tienes mal despertar. – Bromeó Naruto sonriendo.  
\- No ha sido eso. – Se quejó mirándole. – Es que me has asustado.

Ino se sintió un poco extraña al ver que Naruto parecía estar pasándoselo bien con todo lo que había ocurrido. Quizás aquello fue lo que hizo que ella volviese a relajarse y también le quitase importancia.

\- Terminé de escribir mi parte y como te vi tan concentrado decidí esperar a que terminases… luego me quedé dormida. – Explicó Ino sintiéndose más tranquila.  
\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme. – Le respondió cogiendo el rollo en el que había escrito Ino. – Me has ahorrado la mitad del trabajo.  
\- De nada. – Respondió feliz la rubia.  
\- Yo iré ya mismo a la Torre Hokage a llevar el informe.  
\- Entonces supongo que yo iré ya para casa. – Le respondió ella.  
\- Pues sí, deberías ir a dormir nada más llegar. Mañana será un día duro.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Aun no sabes cómo será nuestra misión.  
\- Si después de la misión nos sobra tiempo… mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento especial. Así que mañana será un día duro sí o sí. – Le respondió riendo.

Naruto se marchó a su habitación, Ino se quedó bastante contenta de pensar que mañana también se quedaría un rato a solas con su rubio sensei. Últimamente estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

Cuando Naruto volvió se había vuelto a poner las botas. Después salieron juntos del bloque de pisos, cuando llegaron a la calle se quedaron quietos unos segundos ya que debían ir en direcciones diferentes.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Ino... sé que estabas cansada. Dice mucho de ti.  
\- Lo he hecho encantada, de verdad. – Respondió Ino sonriendo.  
\- No te robaré más tiempo. Nos vemos mañana… descansa.  
\- Hasta mañana Naruto-Sensei.

Cada uno se fue hacia una dirección. La verdad es que al final la tarde había sido bastante agradable. Ino disfrutaba estos momentos que podía pasar con Naruto. Además así se había librado de tener que volver a casa demasiado temprano.

Naruto, por su parte, se había ahorrado mucho trabajo y lo había pasado bien junto a Ino. Siempre que podía aprovechaba para intimar con sus alumnos, le gustaba pensar que a pesar de tener una relación de alumno y maestro también eran amigos. Aunque ahora Naruto estaba pensando en otra cosa.

\- "Es curioso, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora… pero esa pequeña niña se ha convertido en una chica muy guapa… realmente guapa… cómo pasa el tiempo…" – Pensó Naruto mientras seguía caminando rumbo hacia la torre Hokage mientras atardecía en Konoha.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Se que dije que pondría los capítulos los lunes pero como el Capítulo 1 era corto y tuvo tan buena acogida que me supo mal no poner este un poco antes. El Lunes si todo va bien también traeré un capítulo. Quería aprovechar para agradecer a todos los que habéis comentado y puesto en favoritos o le habéis dado a seguir, me alegra saber que os ha gustado ^^_

_Y aprovecharé para responder alguna pregunta que me habéis hecho en los Reviews:_

_\- He escogido a Ino porque me encanta como personaje femenino y siempre me ha gustado la pareja que hace con Naruto. Creo que se complementan bien, se ven bien juntos y hacen un duo bastante divertido e interesante._

_\- Se que Naruto es significativamente mayor que Ino pero ahí esta la gracia del fic. Si le hubiese puesto con 25 años el impacto habría sido menor. La idea central del fic es crear cierta controversia social con la diferencia de edad entre Ino y Naruto. _

_Quería__ aprovechar también este breve espacio para agradecer a mi amigo **Fley** por haberme ayudado tanto, y seguir ayudándome, con la preparación de esta historia ya que ya no soy capaz de contar cuantas veces me ha ayudado cuando me quedaba clavado y no sabia como continuar. Es muy agradable conocer a alguien con quien compartir esta bonita afición que es escribir y leer. También os recomiendo pasaros por su perfil y leer su fic, sobretodo si os esta gustando el mio. _

_¡Saludos!_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ino acababa de comer con sus padres. Aquel día habían tenido una misión bastante intensa pero corta. Pudieron realizarla antes de las doce del mediodía.

Tras la aburrido comida con sus padres fue rápidamente hacia una de las zonas más periféricas de la ciudad, a uno de los campos de entrenamiento donde había quedado con su sensei.

Aquel lugar en realidad le traía bastantes recuerdas ya que era donde usualmente solía entrenar todo el equipo. Cuando todavía eran pequeños pasaban mucho tiempo allí. Últimamente los entrenamientos eran mucho más escasos, ya no eran Genins después de todo.

Después de atravesar toda la villa llegó a su objetivo, allí estaba Naruto sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol.

\- ¿No llegas tarde? – Preguntó Ino asombrada por aquello.  
\- Hoy no tenía nada que hacer. – Respondió divertido mientras se levantaba.  
\- Siento haberte hecho esperar.  
\- No te preocupes, soy yo que he llegado antes.

A Ino se le hacía realmente extraño llevar tres días consecutivos estando a solas todas las tardes con Naruto. También era verdad él era su maestro pero también eran amigos como muchas veces había indicado Naruto.

Por un lado Ino disfrutaba mucho aquellos ratos a solas. Pero también se ponía bastante nerviosa, era una mezcla de sensaciones bastante frustrante. A veces se maldecía por haberse enamorado de su maestro, desearía haberse enamorado de alguien que pudiese corresponderla.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó Ino colocándose al lado de Naruto.  
\- Lo primero es averiguar cuál es tu naturaleza elemental. – Naruto sacó un pequeño papel cuadrado.  
\- ¿Para qué sirve eso?  
\- Es sencillo. El papel reacciona a tu Chakra. Mejor dicho… a la naturaleza de tu Chakra. Cógelo. – Naruto se lo entregó.  
\- ¿Qué hago ahora? – Ino lo cogió con dos dedos.  
\- Concentra tu Chakra, el papel hará el resto.

Ino comenzó a acumular su Chakra en los dedos. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero unos segundos después el papel comenzó a mojarse hasta deshacerse por completo entre los dedos de la rubia.

\- Suiton. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
\- ¿Suiton? – Preguntó dudosa.  
\- Así es. Esa es la naturaleza de tu Chakra.  
\- Vaya, yo quería algo guay como Katon o Raiton. – Se quejó Ino inflando los mofletes.  
\- Estas menospreciando el poder de tu naturaleza. Quizás el Suiton no sea tan devastador como otras… pero te aseguro que puede ser terriblemente peligroso.  
\- Bueno… ¿Y ahora?

Naruto fue hacia la sombra del árbol en la que estaba antes y cogió unos pergaminos que había traído para la instrucción.

\- Como no sabía cuál era tu naturaleza he traído información para las cinco. Pero solo usaremos esta. – Naruto le enseñó un pergamino que tenía los bordes de color azul.

Ino se quedó callada escuchando a Naruto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía lecciones de su maestro y le estaba trayendo muchos recuerdos. Todos ellos buenos, recordar su infancia le estaba haciendo sentir muy nostálgica.

El rubio abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo en silenció, parecía que quería leerlo primero y después explicárselo con sus propias palabras.

\- Bien… la transformación de la naturaleza del Suiton se divide en dos niveles de control. El primero consiste en aprender a utilizar tu Chakra para controlar el agua. – Dijo Naruto señalando el rio que cruzaba el campo de entrenamiento. – El segundo nivel consiste en utilizar tu Chakra para crear agua.  
\- Suena… complejo. – Ino no creía ser capaz de aprender todo eso en dos meses.  
\- No tienes por qué llegar al segundo nivel. De hecho ser capaz de crear agua de la nada es algo muy complejo que pocos Shinobis logran aprender. Muchos usuarios se quedan en ser capaces de manipular el agua del entorno… si aprendes eso en dos meses te convertirás en Jönin durante el próximo examen.  
\- ¡Entonces! ¡Manos a la obra! – Ino se había motivado con aquellas palabras de Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el rio, Ino le siguió sintiéndose muy motivada. Él seguía mirando el pergamino leyendo cada palabra para poder entrenar lo mejor posible a su alumna.

\- Bien, como seguro recuerdas la parte de nuestro cuerpo en la que más fácil exteriorizamos el Chakra es a través de las palmas de las manos.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – Preguntó Ino mirándose las palmas de las manos.  
\- El primer entrenamiento es sencillo. Debes colocar las manos dentro del agua y conseguir que esta se mueva. Inicialmente basta con un pequeño movimiento, luego tienes que conseguir que gire en espiral de la forma más violenta posible.

Naruto se agachó e introdujo una de sus manos dentro del agua. Esta comenzó a girar muy velozmente.

\- No sabía que dominabas el Suiton. – Dijo Ino sorprendida.  
\- Y no lo hago. Estoy logrado este movimiento a través de la Manipulación de la Forma del Chakra. – Naruto se tomó una pausa para mirarla.  
\- El Rasengan…  
\- Exacto. Tú debes lograr un movimiento similar a través de la Transformación de la Naturaleza.  
\- ¿Y cómo lo hago? – Preguntó Ino agachándose al lado de Naruto.  
\- No sabría decírtelo. Lo siento. Pero debes tener en cuenta que tu Chakra es afín al Suiton… solo inténtalo… utiliza tu Chakra y encontraras la forma. Yo me quedaré observando… y si veo que no avanzas mucho ya buscaremos a alguien para que te de un consejo.  
\- ¿Tu lo hiciste así? – Preguntó Ino ladeando la cabeza para mirarle.  
\- Mi entrenamiento consistía en utilizar mi Chakra para partir en dos la hoja de un árbol. Al principio solo conseguía hacerle un pequeño corte… tuve que pedir ayuda. Pero lo que quiero decir es que de forma intuitiva logré hacer un pequeño corte. Solo inténtalo y a ver hasta donde llegas por ti sola.

Ino asintió con decisión e introdujo las dos manos en el rio. Naruto sonrió al verla tan motivada, se alejó de ella para dejarla espació y se sentó en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de ella. Estaba apoyado sobre una roca que había al lado del rio.

La rubia comenzó a acumular su Chakra en las manos de forma dispersa. Simplemente trataba de averiguar cómo reaccionaba el agua del rio cuando utilizaba su Chakra en ella. Al principio no ocurría completamente nada. Fue muy divertido cuando Ino, frustrada, comenzó a mover las manos.

\- Así no vale. – Respondió Naruto divertido.  
\- ¡Ya lo sé! – Gritó Ino frustrada. Sacó las manos del rio y lanzó bastante agua encima de su maestro.  
\- ¡Eh! – Se quejó Naruto riendo. – No lo pagues conmigo.  
\- Lo siento… - Respondió sonrojada, lo había hecho por instinto y ahora había actuado de forma infantil con el hombre que le gustaba.  
\- Tranquila… tenia calor. – Respondió Naruto divertido. Ino no pudo evitar sonreír por esa respuesta.

Ino continuó intentándolo. Pasados unos treinta minutos el agua comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha muy lentamente. Naruto sonrió satisfecho al ver que estaba avanzando. La verdad es que todo aquello le traía muchos recuerdos.

* * *

**Cuatro años atrás**

_El Equipo 10 al completo estaba reunido en el campo de entrenamiento. Hoy Naruto estaba a punto de hacerles una prueba para determinar si valían realmente para ser Genins. _

_\- La prueba es simple. – Dijo Naruto sacando dos cascabeles. – El objetivo es arrebatarme uno de estos dos. El que lo logre… será Genin. _

_Ino, Choji y Shikamaru se miraron recelosos, según las normas de Naruto como mucho solo dos de ellos podrían aprobar. Pero encima era posible que suspendiesen los tres. Shikamaru y Choji se alejaron del lugar para pensar una posible estrategia._

_\- ¿Tu no vas a prepararte? – Preguntó Naruto divertido viendo a Ino.  
__\- ¡Yo no soy una cobarde! – Gritó Ino eufórica señalando a Naruto.  
__\- Bien… ven a quitarme un cascabel. – Naruto se los colgó en un lateral del chaleco._

_La rubia se abalanzó contra su sensei y comenzó a tratar de golpearle en infinidad de ocasiones. Naruto se limitaba a desviar y bloquear cada golpe utilizando solo su brazo izquierdo. El derecho lo tenía pegado a la espalda._

_\- ¡No te burles de mí! – Gritó Ino molesta al ver aquella actitud de Naruto.  
__\- Oblígame a utilizar las dos manos… de momento no es necesario._

_Para burlarse todavía más Naruto desvió dos movimientos seguidos utilizando solo su dedo índice de la mano torpe. Después le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con el dedo, Naruto le regaló una sonrisa que enfureció a Ino aún más._

_La chica dio un salto hacia atrás y colocó sus manos frente a ella en un extraño sello que Naruto conocía bastante bien._

_\- Shintenshin no Jutsu… me sorprende que conozcas una técnica tan avanzada de tu clan. Sin embargo supongo que conoces también sus limitaciones. ¿Crees que serás capaz de alcanzarme? Te aviso que si fallas te dejaré fuera de combate antes de que tu mente vuelva a tu cuerpo… y el examen habrá acabado para ti.  
__\- Pero si te doy habré aprobado. – Ino continuaba sin lanzar su técnica.  
__\- Nos separan seis metros. Y sabes que tu consciencia se mueve lentamente… sin alguien que atrape a tu enemigo es un Jutsu inútil._

_Ino se mordió el labio inferior, Naruto tenía razón. Un ninja que había sido capaz de desviar todos sus movimientos con una sola mano sería capaz de evadir el Shintenshin. En el momento en el que utilizase el Jutsu su cuerpo caería al suelo y Naruto solo tendría que moverse hacia un lado e Ino ya estaría perdida. _

_Suspiró vencida y bajó sus brazos._

_\- Vete a pensar una estrategia. Tienes todavía 55 minutos. – Le dijo Naruto._

_Ino se alejó del lugar, odiaba la idea de haber perdido aquella batalla pero todavía tenía tiempo para pensar una estrategia con la que superar la brecha de poderes._

_Naruto se alejó del lugar. Ino había sido demasiado imprudente pero sus compañeros estaban siendo demasiado vagos, debía hacerles salir._

_El primero fue Choji, Naruto apareció detrás de él sin que se diese ni cuenta. Se quedó unos segundos mirándole la espalda, aquello empezaba a resultarle muy divertido._

_\- Hola. – Le dijo Naruto._

_Choji cayó sobresaltado al suelo, también estaba asustado. Se puso a la defensiva aunque Naruto no le atacó. Él tampoco lo hizo._

_\- ¿Por qué te escondes? Si pasa una hora suspenderás.  
__\- Eres Jönin… es imposible que te venza. Solo soy realista… ¿Por qué me voy a enfrentar a ti si sé que perderé?  
__\- No debes vencerme… solo coger uno de estos. – Dijo Naruto toqueteando uno de los cascabeles.  
__\- Ino no ha podido… y ella sacó las mejores notas de clase.  
__\- Eres un vago que no hace más que poner excusas. Luego no te enfades cuando tus compañeros te digan que eres un gordinflón._

_Los ojos de Choji se encendieron en llamas, estaba enfurecido por aquel comentario de Naruto. El rubio sonrió satisfecho por haber sido capaz de provocar el espíritu combativo de su alumno. Este comenzó a hacer sellos._

_\- ¡Baika no Jutsu! – Gritó Choji mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a expandirse y volverse más redondo. - ¡Nikudan Sensha!_

_El menor de los Akimichi comenzó a girar a gran velocidad en dirección hacia Naruto. Era una técnica muy devastadora, pero predecible. Naruto dio un salto hacia un árbol y Choji chocó contra este provocando que se destrozase._

_En el momento en el que Choji dejó de girar Naruto aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre él e inmovilizarlo sujetándole de un brazo._

_\- Tienes mucho poder… mucho más que Ino o Shikamaru. Pero no sirve de nada si lo usas sin cabeza. Ahora vete y prepara un buen asalto. Creo que puedes aprobar si te esfuerzas. Créelo tú también. _

_Naruto le soltó, sin decir nada mas Choji se alejó a gran velocidad de allí. Pero ahora estaba realmente motivado, solo tenía que idear un buen plan. Naruto volvió a sonreír satisfecho._

_El rubio ahora se fue a por Shikamaru, lo encontró tumbado en la rama de un árbol mirando las nubes._

_\- ¿No deberías estar luchando conmigo? – Preguntó Naruto llamando su atención.  
__\- ¿Para qué? Solo lograría cansarme y acabar humillado como Ino. – Respondió mirando el cielo.  
__\- ¿No te preocupa suspender?  
__\- La verdad es que no. Si me suspendes a mi padre no le quedará otro remedio que aceptar que no valgo para ninja.  
__\- ¿No quieres ser ninja? Todo tu clan lo es. – Contestó Naruto empezando a sentirse molesto.  
__\- Yo solo quiero vivir cómodamente.  
__\- Me estas deprimiendo solo con escucharte. Puede que Ino haya sido "humillada" pero es más hombre que tú. Incluso Choji ha luchado conmigo. ¿Te da igual ser un cobarde? – Naruto empezaba a estar muy molesto._

_Shikamaru no dijo nada._

_\- ¿Sabes? Si suspendes intentándolo le diré a tu padre que no sirves para ninja. Si suspendes por no atacarme se lo contaré todo y ya nos buscaremos entre los dos una buena manera de agotar tu tranquila vida. – Naruto sonrió victorioso._

_Shikamaru se levantó del tronco y saltó hacia Naruto. Intercambiaron un pequeño golpe de kunais, después al separarse lanzó el arma a Naruto que la esquivó fácilmente._

_\- ¡Kagemane no Jutsu! – Gritó Shikamaru haciendo que Naruto se alarmase un poco._

_El primer ataque de Shikamaru había sido una distracción para que Naruto se desequilibrarse al evadir el kunai. La sombra del Nara empezó a alargarse, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la de Naruto este dio unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás esquivándolo._

_\- Una técnica compleja… pero si no me alcanzas de poco sirve. Y conozco muy bien cómo funciona. – Cuando Naruto dijo aquello Shikamaru canceló la técnica.  
__\- ¿Ya es suficiente para que me suspendas?  
__\- No, todavía no. Aléjate y piensa un plan. Estaré esperando. – Naruto se marchó de allí tras decir aquello.  
_

_De unos cuantos saltos Naruto volvió al centro del campo de entrenamiento donde luchó con Ino. Allí pasó cerca de treinta minutos esperando, estaba empezando a impacientarse pero sabía que volverían._

_Los tres llegaron juntos y con una mirada decidida en sus rostros. A Naruto le gustó mucho aquello. _

_\- ¿Segundo asalto? – Preguntó Naruto divertido.  
__\- Esto durará poco. – Contestó Shikamaru sonriendo._

_Choji empezó a hacer sellos y repitió el característico Jutsu de su clan. Naruto lo esquivó fácilmente usando un salto hacia la derecha situándose sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. Aquella zona era un pequeño claro pero el bosque estaba cerca._

_Naruto se sintió algo decepcionado hasta que vio que en la rama que tenía justo al lado había cuatro papeles con sellos explosivos que estaban comenzando a brillar. Dio un salto hacia la izquierda y logró evadir la explosión de milagro._

_Cuando cayó al suelo el Akimichi volvió a cargar contra él y Naruto tuvo que saltar hacia el otro lado del claro. Pero para Choji fue sencillo cambiar de dirección. _

_Como ahora estaba en todo el centro no le quedó más remedio que detener el ataque de Choji utilizando unas cadenas que llevaba en su bolsa de instrumentos con las que logró detener el ataque del Akimichi._

_Sin embargo se detuvo unos segundos muy valiosos para lograr controlar todo el poder de aquel Jutsu. Ino apareció justo en aquel momento lanzando varios Kunais con sellos explosivos._

_Naruto soltó las cadenas con las que había detenido a Choji y dio un salto hacia arriba para evadir la explosión. Choji se alejó a gran velocidad utilizando de nuevo su Jutsu ahora que estaba libre._

_Aunque el rubio había esquivado la explosión Shikamaru apareció justo por detrás de él y volvió a chocarse con él con los Kunais, aunque estaba vez estaban en el aire y Naruto no podía maniobrar bien._

_\- ¡Kagemane no Jutsu! – Gritó Shikamaru sonriendo._

_Las sombras de ambos todavía estaban muy pegadas en el suelo, pero ellos estaban en el aire y Naruto no podía esquivarlo ahora. La sombra de Shikamaru se alargó unos escasos diez centímetros y se unió con la de Naruto. Después los dos cayeron al suelo._

_\- ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a Shikamaru. – Solo dos pueden aprobar… ¿Qué harás? – Shikamaru solo sonrió._

_Ino caminó un par de pasos hasta colocarse al lado de Shikamaru, ella también estaba sonriendo. Aunque al chico del clan Nara le estaban cayendo varias gotas de sudor por tener que retener a Naruto._

_\- ¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! – Gritó Ino mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo cuando su consciencia lo abandonó._

_Naruto se quedó quieto un par de segundos. Después Shikamaru deshizo su técnica ya que no podía aguantar más. Ino había acertado de lleno._

_\- He decidido cambiar las normas. – Dijo Naruto, aunque era la Yamanaka controlando su mente. – Los cascabeles ya no importan. – Los cogió y los lanzó al suelo. – Estáis los tres aprobados._

_Tras decir aquello Ino volvió a su cuerpo, no se levantó del suelo ya que estaba cansada. Naruto llevó su vista a los tres Genins._

_\- ¿Entonces estamos aprobados? – Preguntó Choji motivado.  
__\- ¿No me acabáis de escuchar? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a Ino que era quien lo había controlado mentalmente. – Os acabo de aprobar a los tres.  
__\- ¡Bien! – Gritó Ino muy emocionada, el plan había sido un éxito.  
__\- "Un perfecto Ino-Shika-Cho… y en su primer día… no está mal." – Pensó Naruto sonriendo. - ¿Cómo sabíais que saltaría al árbol de la derecha? – Preguntó después._

_Ino y Choji miraron a Shikamaru, Naruto comprendió que había sido él quien había ideado toda la estrategia._

_\- Choji me contó que cuando te atacó lo esquivaste saltando a un árbol. Tiene lógica ya que allí no puede cambiar de dirección. Y teniendo en cuenta que eres diestro consideré que te resultaría más intuitivo saltar en esa dirección.  
__\- Una jugada arriesgada… me gusta. – Respondió divertido su sensei.  
__\- Después imaginé que no volverías a subirte a otro árbol así que Choji te acosaría con su Jutsu hasta que te vieses obligado a detenerlo. Eres Jönin… sabíamos que tendrías el poder para frenarlo, pero te distraerías para hacerlo e Ino podría obligarte a saltar con los kunais explosivos.  
__\- ¿Y si no hubiese saltado? – Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
__\- Si no hubieses saltado te habrías movido hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba Choji y la estrategia habría seguido de otra forma. Pero eso no importa… cuando luché contigo me di cuenta de que no podría atrapar tu sombra si los dos estábamos en el suelo… pero estando en el aire era fácil, no podías maniobrar. – Shikamaru estaba sorprendiendo realmente a Naruto. – Después supusimos que serias lo suficientemente legal como para respetar lo que Ino te había obligado a decir.  
__\- ¿Sabéis? Ahora empezáis a gustarme un poco. – Les dijo Naruto haciendo que los tres sonriesen. - ¡Vamos! Os invito a comer para celebrarlo._

_Los tres volvieron a Konoha. Aquel había sido el primer día del Equipo 10 y Naruto estaba realmente satisfecho con lo ocurrido. _

* * *

**En el presente**

Ino llevaba varias horas practicando, parecía realmente exhausta y solo había logrado agitar ligeramente el agua del rio. La noche ya estaba cayendo en el cielo, Naruto alzó su vista y pudo comenzar a ver alguna estrella.

\- Lo dejamos por hoy. – Dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo.

La chica parecía algo reticente a terminar el entrenamiento con unos resultados tan malos. Pero hizo caso de su maestro y se levantó por primera vez en toda la tarde, tenía las manos bastante arrugadas por el efecto del agua.

\- No he logrado nada.  
\- Eso no es cierto, has aprendido a hacer reaccionar el agua a tu propio Chakra. Te avisé que al principio el entrenamiento seria lento. – Le dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.  
\- No imaginé que tanto… - La chica estaba realmente frustrada.  
\- No te desanimes por favor. Estas haciendo un gran trabajo. Mañana traeré a alguien que domine el Suiton para que te de algún consejo, pero esta primera practica quería que la hicieses sola. – Naruto trató de animarla lo mejor que pudo.

La chica no llegó a decir nada, sintió un punzante dolor en sus manos por haber estado concentrando Chakra tanto tiempo en ellas.

\- ¿Duele mucho? – Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
\- La verdad es que si… - Ino empezó a agarrotar las manos por el dolor.  
\- Imaginé que podría pasar… a mí me pasó lo mismo entrenando el Rasengan y el Fuuton.

Naruto se alejó de ella unos metros hasta ir a la bolsa en la que tenía los pergaminos. De ella sacó una bolsita más pequeña y se acercó de nuevo a Ino. Después sacó un pequeño recipiente de color blanco.

\- Esta pomada es muy útil. Insensibiliza las terminaciones nerviosas y hace que deje de doler. Mañana por la mañana ya no te dolerá y esta noche no tendrás que aguantarlo gracias a esto. – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Creo que las hacen con flores de las que cultiva tu familia.  
\- Es posible. – Respondió ella.  
\- Dame tus manos.

Ino se sonrojó, pero obedeció y alargó sus brazos poniendo sus manos frente a Naruto. Cuando su sensei tocó sus manos primero se sonrojó, pero un instante después comenzó a dolerle mucho por el entrenamiento.

Pero Naruto empezó a masajear las manos de Ino mientras le aplicaba el ungüento y poco a poco el dolor fue cesando. Ino volvió de nuevo a sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, se estaba muriendo de amor por aquel contacto tan simple.

\- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó Naruto.  
\- Si… mucho. – Respondió Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El rubio aprovechó que estaba al lado del rio para limpiarse las manos, después sacó unas vendas y comenzó a recubrir las manos de Ino con ellas, de nuevo volvió a sonrojarse por el hecho de que Naruto la cogiese de las manos.

\- Así no pringaras todo lo que toques. – Le dijo Naruto riendo un poco.  
\- Muchas gracias.

Ino dedicó unos segundos a juntar sus manos mientras tocaba con cariño las vendas, aquel pequeño gesto de Naruto le había resultado muy enternecedor. Por motivos así recordaba fácilmente porque se había enamorado.

\- De verdad Naruto-Sensei, muchas gracias por todo.  
\- No des las gracias, tonta. No hace falta. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
\- Si hace falta, te has portado muy bien hoy. Por dedicarme tanto tiempo con el entrenamiento y por aliviarme ahora el dolor de las manos. – Ino se estaba emocionando realmente. – Eres un gran sensei.

Naruto se sintió muy sorprendido por aquellas palabras, él también se estaba emocionando ligeramente. No se esperaba que Ino siempre tan orgullosa pudiese dedicarle unas palabras así.

\- Ino si hago todo esto por ti es porque eres mi querida alumna. Una alumna muy especial. Y me hace muy feliz saber qué piensas eso de mí, pero no es necesario que me des las gracias por nada que yo haga por ti. – Le respondió Naruto regalándole una sonrisa.

Una traicionera lágrima comenzó a escaparse del ojo izquierdo de Ino. Las palabras de su sensei realmente le habían emocionado, definitivamente Naruto era una gran persona.

Se acercó un poco a él y lo abrazó con fuerza a Naruto. Al principio el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente por aquel gesto de su alumna. Pero después se sintió muy feliz al darse cuenta de que Ino le apreciaba tanto, aunque en realidad no era capaz de imaginarse hasta que nivel lo apreciaba.

Naruto correspondió también el abrazo de Ino rodeando la espalda de la chica con sus propios brazos. En aquel instante la rubia se sintió muy feliz también al notar el abrazo de Naruto, se puso roja como un tomate pero ahora no le importaba, él no podía verla.

Cuando se separaron no dijeron nada. Ino estaba demasiado aturdida por acabar de abrazar a Naruto. Y él sabía que Ino era demasiado orgullosa como para querer hablar de algo relacionado con aquel gesto.

\- Tú también eres una gran alumna. – Le respondió Naruto cuando se separaron.  
\- Recuerdo que el primer día dijiste que yo era la que menos te gustaba. – Respondió Ino sonando nostálgica.  
\- Cierto. – Naruto sonrió al recordar aquel día. - Con el paso de los años has cambiado. Para mejor. Ahora me gustas mucho. – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ino se puso roja como un tomate por aquel comentario, cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de que se le pasase aquella vergüenza lo más rápidamente posible.

\- "No se refiere… a eso." – Pensó Ino para lograr serenarse. - ¡Porque tienes que decirlo así! ¡Suena raro! – Gritó señalando a Naruto.  
\- Ahora que lo dices… creo que tuve una conversación similar con mi sensei. – Respondió Naruto recordando.  
\- ¿Él también te dijo que le gustabas? – Preguntó Ino logrando calmarse.  
\- Si… y fue muy raro. – Respondió riendo el rubio.  
\- Pero vosotros dos sois chicos… es diferente. Yo soy una chica y queda aún más raro. – Ino se cruzó de brazos.  
\- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. – Le dijo Naruto sintiéndose algo mal.  
\- No te preocupes Naruto-Sensei. Tampoco pasa nada. – Le respondió ella tratando de aliviar la situación por fin.  
\- Deberías volver a casa… estarás muy cansada.  
\- La verdad… es que un poco. – Respondió Ino rascándose una de las manos, empezaban a estar muy adormecidas por el ungüento que Naruto le había aplicado.  
\- Tampoco quiero presionarte con las misiones y los entrenamientos. Si algún día te ves muy cansada dímelo y pospondremos el entrenamiento.  
\- ¿Sabes? Estoy disfrutando mucho el entrenamiento. – Respondió contenta mientras toqueteaba las vendas de sus manos.  
\- Entiendo esa sensación. – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento y ya verás cómo avanzaras mucho más.

Naruto e Ino se vieron obligados a separarse. El rubio se fue hacia su casa y la rubia hacia la suya. Por el camino Ino se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente cansada. Pero le resultaba muy divertida la sensación de estar tan cansada y contenta a la vez.

\- "¿Qué pasaría si le dijese a Naruto-Sensei lo que siento?" – Se preguntó Ino mirándose las vendas, por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirarlas. – "No… no puedo… no quiero estropear la relación que tenemos ahora."

Cuando Ino llegó a casa intentó abrir la puerta principal. Cuando llevó sus manos al pomo estas le flojearon, no era capaz de aguantarlo. Cuando intentaba hacerlo girar le mano le fallaba.

\- ¿Y cómo entro ahora a casa? – Se preguntó Ino llorando por dentro.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo sobretodo por el recuerdo ya que creo que me ha salido un combate entretenido entre Naruto y sus alumnos. También me divirtió mucho hacer la escena final con Naruto ayudando a Ino a que no le duelan tanto las manos xD_

_Gracias por estar leyendo mi historia y por las reviews que siempre se agradecen y motivan mucho ^^_

_¡Saludos!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Ino había llegado pronto aquella tarde. Por la mañana no habían tenido ninguna misión así que se había pasado gran parte de esta atendiendo en la floristería familiar. Estaba tan aburrida que nada más comer se marchó al campo de entrenamiento donde había quedado con su Sensei.

Tenía las manos ligeramente doloridas, pero tal y como ya le había avisado Naruto se sentía mucho mejor que ayer. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol mientras comenzaba a estudiar por encima el pergamino que Naruto le había permitido llevarse a casa.

Por un segundo recordó que justamente en aquel árbol era donde estuvo sentado Naruto el día anterior mientras la esperaba.

\- "Hacia tanto tiempo que no entrenábamos tanto." – Pensó Ino nostálgica.

Cuando tenían 13 años la mitad del tiempo lo pasaban con entrenamientos. Incluso durante las misiones la mayor parte del tiempo era instrucción sobre cómo actuar, eran entrenamientos prácticos.

Con el tiempo el rol de Naruto como maestro se había visto desplazado por el rol de capitán. Obviamente aquello era positivo, implicaba que ya no eran aprendices. Implicaba que Naruto ya no tenía prácticamente nada que enseñarles.

Ino dejó de leer el pergamino, acababa de recordar la primera misión importante que tuvieron como equipo. Las cuatro primeras fueron tonterías de Rango D que no merecían la pena ni recordar.

* * *

**Cuatro años atrás**

_Naruto, Ino, Choji y Shikamaru iban caminando por una de las carreteras principales del País del Fuego. Estaban viajando a la Capital, debían entregar un pergamino en el palacio del Daimyo. No sabían de qué se trataba, solo que era lo suficientemente importante como para enviarlo escoltado por Shinobis en lugar de aves mensajeras._

_\- No sé si deberíamos estar haciendo esta misión. – Dijo Choji algún asustado.  
__\- Cuando los bandidos os hayan matado a todos… recuerda echarle la culpa a Ino. – Respondió Naruto riendo.  
__\- ¡No es mi culpa! – Se defendió ella molesta.  
__\- Tu eres quien le ha dicho al Hokage que no quería más misiones de Rango D. – Le dijo Shikamaru mirando para otro lado.  
__\- Es que son aburridas. Si no tenemos nada de acción… ¿Cómo seremos buenos ninjas? – Tras aquella pregunta de Ino, Shikamaru suspiró.  
__\- Pero no creo que estemos preparados. – Añadió Choji.  
__\- Venga ya, si somos increíbles. Derrotamos a Naruto que es Jounin… debemos ser los mejores Genins de la villa. – Ino sonaba muy orgullosa y arrogante.  
__\- No creo que Naruto-Sensei luchase en serio. – Shikamaru empezaba a estar cansado.  
__\- Claro que si, es un inútil. – Dijo Ino riendo.  
__\- ¡Oye! – Se quejó Naruto dándose la vuelta._

_Ino y Naruto discutían muy a menudo durante aquellas primeras semanas. La rubia no consideraba que aquel Jounin tuviese el nivel necesario para entrenarles. No solo le habían derrotado durante la prueba sino que además su padre no paraba de repetir que no se fiase de él y que era un inútil._

_\- ¿Cómo te sientes "maestro"? Tres Genins son más fuertes que tú. – Ino buscaba hacerlo enfadar ya que él siempre la sacaba de sus casillas.  
__\- Entonces deberías estar triste Ino-Chan. – Ella odiaba que la llamase así. – Un inútil es el encargado de hacerte mejorar… yo si fuese tu estaría preocupada._

_Ino suspiró, realmente Naruto sabia como hacerla enfadar. Y ella nunca lograba que se molestase en lo más mínimo. Ino estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo no pudo ya que Naruto hizo una seña para que los tres se detuviesen._

_Los tres Genins se quedaron alerta, la seña que Naruto había hecho indicaba que debían juntarse en posición triangular para protegerse los unos a los otros._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Choji preocupado.  
__\- Alguien nos vigila. – Respondió Naruto muy seriamente, Ino pensó que jamás lo había visto así de serio._

_Nada más decir aquello dos personas aparecieron de la nada, ambas atacaron por la parte de atrás donde estaban los tres alumnos de Naruto. Los dos hombres se abalanzaron hacia los Genins que se quedaron inmóviles por el miedo ante su primer combate real._

_Naruto fue a impedirlo pero fue rodeado por diversos sellos explosivos que le obligaron a saltar hacia atrás alejándose de la acción._

_\- "Yo no soy una simple Genin." – Pensó Ino decidida sacando un Kunai mientras veía a aquellos dos hombres acercarse a ellos._

_Ino dio un paso hacia delante, uno de los dos portaba una Katana pero ninguno de ellos llevaba bandana ninja, la rubia pensó que debían de ser simples bandidos. _

_El hombre armado detuvo el Kunai de Ino fácilmente y el otro la pateó con fuerza en el pecho haciendo que saliese despedida contra un árbol. No eran simples bandidos. Trató de levantarse pero su brazo fue detenido por unas cadenas que ataron su brazo al tronco de aquel árbol._

_El que portaba la Katana comenzó a correr hacia ella buscando apuñalarla para acabar con la vida de una niña de 13 años._

_\- "Voy a morir…" – Pensó Ino aterrada y cerrando los ojos._

_Escuchó el horroroso sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada, incluso sintió un ligero goteo de sangre caliente cayendo sobre su cara. Pero no sintió nada de dolor. Abrió los ojos preocupada y lo primero que pudo ver fue la espalda de un Jounin de Konoha._

_Era Naruto, estaba frente a ella protegiéndola. Aquel hombre había clavado su Katana en el brazo izquierdo de Naruto. También había cogido la hoja con la mano derecha para evitar que la sacase, así que también debía tener un corte en la palma de la mano._

_\- Que estúpidos sois en Konoha… ¿Un Jounin sacrificando su físico por una prescindible Genin? – Preguntó sonriendo aquel tipo._

_Naruto soltó la hoja y pateó al agresor alejándolo de él._

_Se giró para mirar a Ino, ella vio un rostro tan serio y preocupado que por primera vez le vio con un aire de respeto._

_\- ¿Prescindible? – Preguntó Naruto volviendo a girarse para encararles. – Ellos son mis queridos alumnos… ellos son mis amigos. Moriría gustoso por cualquiera de ellos._

_Ino se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. Toda la imagen que tenia de su Sensei se estaba rompiendo y quebrando en mil pedazos. Y ahora se creaba una nueva imagen de respeto absoluto. _

_\- "Naruto…" – Pensó Ino increíblemente sorprendida._

_El rubio hizo una señal, Shikamaru y Choji acudieron donde estaban ellos y ayudaron a Ino a desatarse del árbol. _

_\- Quedaos detrás de mí… protegeos entre vosotros. Nuestros enemigos son Chunin y Jounin, están fuera de vuestro alcance. No espero que podáis defenderos de ellos. Solo… cuidaros entre vosotros. – Naruto se había colocado entre ellos tres y los enemigos como un muro protector.  
__\- Sabes mucho de nosotros con solo un pequeño combate. – Dijo el de la Katana.  
__\- Llama a los demás. Acabemos con esto. – Naruto estaba demasiado serio._

_Otros siete hombres y mujeres aparecieron frente a ellos. Ino ahora estaba realmente preocupada. Todos llevaban armas y ropas ninja pero ninguna bandana._

_\- Ahora me pregunto… ¿Sois ninjas desertores o simplemente tratáis de ocultar vuestra Villa de origen? – Preguntó Naruto ladeando su cabeza.  
__\- ¿Por qué deberíamos responder eso? – Preguntó con burla el que parecía el líder._

_Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante mientras sacaba dos Kunais._

_\- No importa, lo averiguaran en Konoha. – Respondió Naruto haciendo girar uno de los Kunais con su mano.  
__\- Naruto… no podrás… - Dijo Ino mirando la espalda de su maestro. Aunque esta vez no era por burla. Lo decía totalmente preocupada por su salud.  
__\- Ino-Chan… tu solo quédate detrás de mí. Solo protege a tus compañeros. Déjame el resto a mí. – Contestó Naruto muy rápidamente. – Déjale el resto a tu Maestro._

_Los nueve Shinobis comenzaron a lanzar Kunais y Shurikens hacia Naruto. Este los bloqueó todos utilizando un extraño Jutsu que Ino no había visto jamás. Tras la secuencia de sellos lanzó una enorme ráfaga de viento desde su boca que desvió todos los proyectiles._

_Cinco de los Shinobi se lanzaron hacia él con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo y Naruto los detuvo a gran velocidad utilizando solamente los dos Kunais que llevaba en las manos. Mató a todos ellos con cortes y apuñalamientos certeros en el corazón o el cuello._

_Ino estaba asustada pero Naruto luchaba contra sus enemigos con una certeza demoledora. Aquella era la vida de un ninja y ella todavía no tenía ni idea. Siempre hablaba con orgullo sobre lo increíblemente buena que era y ahora se acababa de dar cuenta de que no era más que una simple aprendiz._

_Naruto acabó con el resto de Shinobis excepto uno al que dejó inconsciente de un rápido golpe en la nuca._

_\- Solo el líder era Jounin. Todos los demás debían ser Chunin. – Dijo Naruto evaluando las capacidades de batalla del grupo.  
__\- Increíble… - Logró decir Choji asombrado al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
__\- Esta misión ha sido mal clasificada, es de Rango A… eso implica que estos tipos han sabido engañar a la Inteligencia de Konoha. Así que seguramente se tratará de una Villa enemiga, un grupo de desertores no podría lograr algo así. – Dijo Naruto mirando al ninja que estaba fuera de combate. – Aunque solo por asegurar nos llevaremos a este tipo a Konoha para interrogarle.  
__\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Shikamaru._

_Naruto se remangó la sudadera de su uniforme donde tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo. Ino se sintió al triste al pensar que aquella herida se la había hecho para protegerse._

_\- Si estos ninjas vienen de una Villa enemiga no serán los únicos. Y probablemente sean los más débiles. – Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba unas vendas de su bolsa para herramientas. _

_Con las vendas se hizo los primeros auxilios en la herida._

_\- Vamos a dividirnos. Vosotros volveréis a Konoha y os llevareis a este tipo directamente al despacho del viejo Hokage. Le contareis lo ocurrido.  
__\- ¿No despertará? – Preguntó Choji asustado._

_Naruto se agachó hacia el hombre inconsciente y comenzó a hacer sellos manuales e invocó un pequeño sapo que comenzó a crecer nada más ser invocado. Tras una simple orden de Naruto engulló al Shinobi. Ino se quedó asombrada y asqueada por aquello. Después el sapo volvió al tamaño original haciéndose tan pequeño como una cabeza._

_\- Ve con ellos Gamaki. – Dijo Naruto, el sapo se puso en el hombro de Ino.  
__\- Hola. ¿Sabías que eres muy guapa? – Preguntó el sapo haciendo que Ino se sonrojase y sintiese algo de asco por la cercanía con aquel ser.  
__\- No ligues con mi alumna. – Le reprochó Naruto fingiendo molestia.  
__\- ¿Tu que harás? – Preguntó Shikamaru.  
__\- Completar la misión, llevaré el pergamino a la Capital. – Respondió Naruto enseñando el pergamino.  
__\- ¡Es peligroso! – Dijo Ino preocupada._

_Naruto se sorprendió por aquella actitud de su alumna. Pero después sonrió. Naruto se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la cabeza de Ino revolviendo su rubia melena._

_\- Ino-Chan… no puedo poneros en peligro metiéndoos en una batalla entre Jounins. Pero tampoco puedo volver con vosotros… si lo hago todos los grupos enemigos nos atacaran por la espalda y quizás muramos todos. Además si una Villa enemiga quiere esta información es porque debe ser realmente importante.  
__\- Pero es peligroso por ti… no puedes enfrentarte solo a ellos. – Ino se estaba sorprendiendo incluso a ella misma.  
__\- Confía en mi Ino-Chan. No me ocurrirá nada. Esto ya no es un juego… ya no podemos seguir bromeando. Y tienes que saber… que ocurra lo que ocurra. Siempre puedes confiar en mi… soy tu sensei. Estoy aquí para enseñarte, para guiarte y para protegerte. Así que por favor cuando estemos en una misión peligrosa te pido que me hagas caso. Ya tendremos tiempo para discutir en Konoha. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
__\- De acuerdo… – Ino sonó bastante convencida diciendo aquello.  
__\- ¿Y no nos atacaran a nosotros? – Preguntó Shikamaru analizando la situación.  
__\- No, su objetivo principal es el pergamino… y si tratan de pasar de mí para ir hacia vosotros yo lo sabré y acabaré con ellos. El camino es seguro, lo importante es la velocidad. ¿De acuerdo? – Preguntó Naruto muy serio.  
__\- ¡Hai! – Dijeron los tres convencidos por las palabras de Naruto._

_Ino, Choji y Shikamaru fueron hacia Konoha. Naruto se fue en la dirección contraria hacia la Capital. Tal y como Naruto había dicho no se encontraron con ningún enemigo y el Hokage les felicitó por haber entregado un enemigo aún con vida._

_Se reencontraron al día siguiente, Naruto estaba agotado y tenía alguna herida pero nada grave. Ino no respiró tranquila hasta que volvió a ver a su Sensei con vida._

* * *

**En el presente**

\- "Supongo que ese fue el día que te reconocí como mi Sensei… el día que empecé a respetarte." – Pensó Ino sonriendo tras recordar. – "El día que te volviste importante para mí."

Ino alzó su mirada al frente y vio que dos personas acababan de llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Una de ellos era Naruto, la otra era la persona que la ayudaría a entender mejor la Transformación de la Naturaleza a la que ella era afín, el Suiton.

\- ¡Hola Naruto-Sensei! – Gritó contenta Ino mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
\- Buenas tardes. – Le respondió Naruto divertido.  
\- Buenas tardes Kakashi-Sensei. – Añadió Ino sonriendo mirando a la segunda persona.

Ino pudo notar como el nombrado sonrió a través de su máscara que siempre tapaba su rostro. Era una persona bastante enigmática, pero con las pocas interacciones que había tenido con él sabía que era una buena persona.

\- Naruto me ha pedido que te ayude en todo lo que pueda.  
\- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Ino sonriendo.  
\- Me ha dicho que te presentaras a los exámenes Jounin… estarás nerviosa… dentro de poco serás tú la maestra. – Dijo Kakashi divertido.  
\- Si… estoy impaciente la verdad. Se me hará extraño dejar de ser alumna. – Era la única pega que Ino le veía a convertirse en Jounin.  
\- Que tontería. – Dijo Naruto rápidamente. – Nunca dejamos de ser alumnos. ¿Verdad Kakashi-Sensei? – Preguntó después mirando a su maestro.  
\- Cierto. Aunque reconozco que es extraño cuando llega el día en el que tienes algo que enseñar a la alumna de tu alumno. – Respondió Kakashi riendo.  
\- También es extraño aprender del maestro de tu maestro. – Ino rio también, era una situación extraña y divertida a la vez.  
\- Bueno, os dejaré a solas para no molestar. Me quedaré al otro lado del rio observando en la distancia. – Respondió Naruto viendo que Ino se llevaba bien con la persona que le ayudaría.

A Ino le dio un poco de pena que aquel día no entrenase con Naruto. Sin embargo también sentía mucha simpatía hacia Kakashi-Sensei. Aquel hombre era el maestro de su maestro, debía de ser también un ninja excepcional. Y después de todo hoy lo más importante era aprender a utilizar el Suiton.

Ino no lo sabía todavía pero Kakashi Hatake era sin duda un maestro excepcional en relación a la Transformación de la Naturaleza. Él dominaba y controlaba a la perfección tres elementos, Doton, Suiton y Raiton. Si alguien podía ayudar a que Ino comprendiese lo que tenía que hacer sin duda era él.

Naruto se quedó en la lejanía observando como su maestro enseñaba a su alumna. El recordaba que había tenido que pedir ayuda a Asuma Sarutobi en el pasado para aprender su naturaleza, en aquella época el hijo del Tercer Hokage todavía era ninja de Konoha y servía a la villa como Jounin.

\- Así que esto es en lo que está perdiendo el tiempo. – Aquella voz hizo que Naruto se sobresaltase ligeramente.

Se levantó del lugar desde el que observaba y se colocó frente a aquella persona.

\- ¿Desea algo Inoichi-Dono? – Preguntó Naruto con respeto viendo al líder del Clan Yamanaka.  
\- Así es. Quiero que se detenga este entrenamiento absurdo de inmediato. – Respondió tajante aquel hombre mientras miraba con desprecio a Naruto.  
\- ¿Por qué desea eso? – Preguntó Naruto de nuevo con una falsa cordialidad.  
\- Mi hija debería estar perfeccionando sus habilidades con los Jutsus que ha heredado de su familia. Estas técnicas… no están mal… para los que no tienen nada más. – Inoichi estaba crispando los nervios de Naruto.  
\- Su hija desea hacer este entrenamiento.  
\- Mi hija solo desea llevarme la contraria, detendré esto. – Ordenó tajante el padre de Ino.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, pero fue detenido por Naruto que se colocó frente a él. Le mantuvo la mirada, ya no era un niño que se dejaba amedrentar por aquello.

\- ¿Sabe por qué su hija suspendió las pruebas para Jounin? – Preguntó Naruto ganándose la atención de Inoichi de nuevo.  
\- No conozco los detalles.  
\- Suspendió con muy mala nota el examen de Ninjutsu. Las técnicas de su clan resultaron… ineficaces. – Respondió Naruto desafiante.  
\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – Preguntó chillando de forma muy molesta.  
\- No me malinterprete. Con la propia experiencia sé que las técnicas de su clan son muy poderosas. Son extremadamente útiles para realizar estrategias y como apoyo. De no ser por las técnicas de Ino en más de una ocasión Choji, Shikamaru y yo habríamos muerto. – Naruto supo cómo calmar el temperamento de aquel tipo. – Pero seguro que usted sabe que no son del todo útiles en un combate uno contra uno.  
\- ¿Crees que la Hokage no sabe eso? Todos los miembros de mi clan son asignados como Shinobi de apoyo en equipos con miembros que deben evitar a toda costa que ninjas como Ino o como yo deban luchar solos. Los ninjas como tu… son solo las espadas y los kunais del grupo… la fuerza bruta. Nosotros somos la mente del equipo. – Inoichi mostraba cada vez más el desprecio que tenía hacia Naruto.  
\- Los examinadores suspendieron a Ino por no ser capaz de luchar sola. Jamás será Jounin…  
\- Que tontería… hablaré con los examinadores, la próxima vez no suspenderá.

Inoichi trató de rodear a Naruto para ir hacia su hija, pero el rubio volvió a frenarle colocando una mano en su pecho deteniéndolo.

\- ¿Así es como aprueban los exámenes los ninjas de su Clan? – Preguntó Naruto bastante enfadado por aquella actitud.

Inoichi apartó de un manotazo el brazo de Naruto y después le dio una bofetada en el rostro provocando que Naruto debiese sobarse la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así monstruo? – Preguntó Inoichi con furia. - ¿Con que autoridad?  
\- Soy el maestro de su hija. Y su hija desea con toda su alma aprobar el examen de Jounin. Pero no lo hace por el título… lo hace para demostrarse así misma… para demostrarle a usted que tiene el nivel necesario para lograrlo. Si usted hace que le regalen el titulo no le hará ningún favor.  
\- Ella no lo sabrá. – Respondió Inoichi, parecía no comprender a Naruto.

El rubio se hizo a un lado y señaló a Ino que estaba entrenando duramente junto con Kakashi en la orilla del rio.

\- Se lo imploro Inoichi-Dono… no impida a su hija realizar este entrenamiento. Es el deseo de Ino, respételo por favor. Le pido que lo haga por ella. – Suplicó Naruto mirando a su alumna.  
\- ¿Entiendes que este entrenamiento frena el avance de Ino como miembro del Clan Yamanaka? – Preguntó Inoichi mirando a Naruto.  
\- Pero no hacer este entrenamiento frena su avance como Ninja de Konoha. Si usted hace que le regalen el título de Jounin estará frenando su avance como mujer y como Kunoichi. – Naruto empezaba a desesperarse.  
\- Ella es la heredera del Clan Yamanaka… un don nadie como tú no podría comprender la presión a la que está sometida.  
\- Es cierto… no puedo comprenderlo. Pero usted sabe que su hija es realmente excepcional utilizando los Jutsus de Control Mental. He realizado misiones con muchos otros miembros de su Clan. Pero Ino les da diez vueltas a todos… ella es increíble y usted sabe que puede permitirse dos meses con un entrenamiento alternativo. Usted tiene una hija increíble de la que debería sentirse orgulloso… hágalo por ella… permítale crecer.

Inoichi miró a su hija de nuevo, estaba muy concentrada tratando de imitar los movimientos del Kakashi Hatake. Lanzó una última mirada de desaprobación hacia Naruto y se dio la vuelta.

\- Tienes razón… ella tiene un gran talento. Un monstruo como tú no merece una alumna así. Si no aprueba los próximos exámenes para Jounin entonces se hará a mi manera… y me encargaré de demostrar ante el Consejo de Konoha tu nulidad como Maestro. Más te vale que apruebe.

No dijo nada más, simplemente se marchó de nuevo del Campo de Entrenamiento. Naruto suspiró cansado, había sido una conversación difícil. Pero al menos había logrado convencerle.

\- Una discusión intensa. – Le dijeron por detrás haciendo que Naruto se girase.  
\- Kakashi-Sensei. – Respondió Naruto mirándole.  
\- No quería molestar, prefería dejártelo a ti. – Respondió riendo tras su máscara.  
\- ¿Ino lo ha visto? – Preguntó Naruto de nuevo.  
\- No, ella está entrenando. Y por cierto ya le he dado unos cuantos trucos y consejos… ya puede seguir sola.  
\- Muchas gracias Kakashi-Sensei.  
\- ¿Sabes? Haber visto que mi alumno es un maestro increíble… me hace sentir realmente orgulloso. Ino tiene suerte de tener un maestro como tú. – Le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.  
\- Harás que me sonroje Kakashi-Sensei… yo también tuve un maestro increíble… supongo que algo aprendí de él. – Respondió Naruto refiriéndose a Kakashi.  
\- Tenemos que quedar un día para tomar Ramen o algo… hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos.  
\- Cierto, la próxima vez invitaré yo.

Naruto y Kakashi se despidieron, el rubio volvió a acercarse a su alumna para observar sus progresos, ella estaba tan concentrada en su labor que decidió no molestarla.

Se quedó dormido apoyado sobre un árbol durante un tiempo indeterminado. Pero el rubio volvió a despertarse.

\- ¡Naruto-Sensei! – Aquel grito hizo que Naruto abriese los ojos de nuevo, ya era de noche.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mientras se estiraba.  
\- Lo he logrado, ya he completado la primera parte del entrenamiento. – Ino estaba realmente feliz.

Naruto se levantó corriendo y se acercó a ella. Ino seguía de rodillas a la orilla del rio, tenía un rostro extremadamente cansado pero se la veía muy animada. Naruto se sintió muy feliz al verla así.

\- Enséñamelo.

Ino volvió a meter su mano derecha en el agua, tras concentrarse durante unos segundos esta comenzó a moverse. Cada vez más rápido girando en una violenta espiral. Era muy parecido a lo que ocurría si Naruto usaba el Rasengan bajo el agua.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! Genial Ino. – Dijo Naruto contenta al verla, había superado el primer paso. Quizás era el más sencillo pero lo había hecho muy rápido.  
\- ¡Soy la mejor! – Gritó feliz sacando su mano del agua.

Ino suspiró a la vez que comenzaba a perder la consciencia, había gastado todo su Chakra y no podía seguir. Naruto trató de cogerla pero se cayó al rio, saltó tras ella para evitar que se ahogase. La sujetó por la mano cuando se había hundido un solo metro.

Buceó hacia la superficie y salió del agua, arrastró a Ino hacia fuera apoyándola de espaldas contra la hierba del campo de entrenamiento. Se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó una mano en su pecho y la otra en el cuello para comprobar si estaba respirando con normalidad.

Por fortuna no había tragado agua, no hacía falta realizar la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

\- "Que susto más tonto." – Pensó Naruto divertido.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando las estrellas, él también estaba cansado. Naruto se fijó en que las manos de Ino volvían a presentar el mismo estado. Estaban arrugadas por el agua pero a la vez tenían un ligero tic a pesar de estar inconsciente.

\- "¿Le duelen estando inconsciente?" – Se preguntó Naruto mirándola.

Aprovechó que Ino estaba dormida por ahora para realizar lo mismo que el día anterior. Le curó las manos para evitar que le doliesen y se las volvió a vendar. Naruto apartó los mechones de pelo mojado que cubrían la cara de Ino.

\- "Así calladita y dormida está muy guapa." – Pensó Naruto divertido al verla inconsciente.

Naruto la cogió en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la villa, ya que estaba anocheciendo y estaba empapada sería mejor dejarla en casa. Cuando llegó a Konoha comenzó a saltar rápidamente de edificio en edificio, no quería que la gente se quedase mirando como la llevaba en brazos.

Cuando llegó al barrio de los Yamanaka se detuvo en el edificio que había frente a la mansión principal. Había un par de guardia vigilando pero logró eludirlos fácilmente y colarse por la ventana de la habitación de Ino. Solo había estado una vez en aquel lugar pero recordaba cuál era su cuarto.

\- "Su habitación es casi tan grande como mi casa." – Pensó Naruto frustrado.

La tumbó sobre su cama, por fortuna ya estaba casi totalmente seca. Aunque el pelo lo tenía bastante mojado. Naruto se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, últimamente se estaba esforzando bastante, aquello hacia que como maestro se sintiese orgulloso.

La despertó zarandeándola ligeramente, cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos se alejó de ella quedándose de pie en el centro de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué hago en mi cuarto? – Preguntó Ino sobándose la cabeza mientras se incorporaba en el colchón.  
\- Te desmayaste, te he traído a casa.  
\- ¿En brazos? – Preguntó Ino sonrojada al imaginarse la escena.  
\- Claro. ¿Cómo si no? – Respondió Naruto divertido.  
\- ¿Y por qué estoy mojada? – Preguntó de nuevo.  
\- Al desmayarte te caíste al rio, tuve que rescatarte. – Naruto parecía estar pasándoselo bastante bien con la situación.  
\- ¿Tuviste que hacerme el boca a boca? – Preguntó Ino aún más sonrojada.  
\- No… eso no fue… necesario. – Naruto también enrojeció un poco.  
\- Ah… ya. – Respondió Ino ligeramente decepcionada, aunque Naruto no lo notó.

Con toda la confianza del mundo se sentó al lado de Ino en el colchón de la cama. La chica se sonrojó bastante por la cercanía. Sentía que si movía su brazo o su pierna un centímetro podría tocarlo.

\- No le digas a tu padre que te he traído aquí o me matará por entrar en su casa. – Le dijo Naruto mirando a la pared de enfrente.  
\- Tranquilo, tampoco quiero que me mate a mí. – Respondió riendo un poco.  
\- Has entrenado mucho hoy… también has avanzado mucho. Si quieres puedes descansar mañana. – Le dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.  
\- No, quiero seguir. No me importa agotarme… debo hacerlo. – Respondió la chica decidida. – Además… ya no solo es por deber. La verdad… es que estoy disfrutando este entrenamiento.  
\- Conozco esa sensación. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Entonces no hay nada más que decir, duerme esta noche y mañana será otro día.  
\- Primero tendré que cenar… aunque tendré que volverle a pedir ayuda a mi madre. – Respondió riendo mientras levantaba sus dormidas manos. – También me tendré que dar una ducha. – Todavía tenía el pelo mojado.

Naruto movió su mano y cogió un mechón de pelo de Ino, ella se sonrojó mucho por ese pequeño gesto. Normalmente cuando se trataba de Naruto se sonrojaba fácilmente, pero aquel gesto era bastante más sugerente que de costumbre.

\- Debe ser un poco incómodo tener el pelo tan largo durante las misiones. ¿No? – Preguntó Naruto mirándole el pelo.  
\- No te negaré que a veces un poco. Por eso siempre lo llevo recogido. Pero creo que me queda muy bien, no he pensado en cortármelo.  
\- Eso es verdad, te queda bastante bien. – Respondió Naruto de forma inocente.

Ino se volvió a sonrojar, en aquel momento Naruto le soltó el pelo.

\- ¿Crees que estoy guapa con el pelo largo? – Preguntó Ino ella mirando hacia otro lado.  
\- La verdad es que si lo creo. – Naruto en aquel momento no fue capaz de comprender la felicitad que sintió Ino al escuchar aquello.

Naruto se levantó de la cama, gracias a aquello se perdió como Ino estaba roja como un tomate. Él creía que ella era guapa, Ino nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

\- Voy a tener que marcharme. – Dijo Naruto girándose y mirando de nuevo a Ino que logró mantenerle la mirada por fin.  
\- Vale Naruto-Sensei. Nos vemos mañana. – Ino se levantó para despedirse, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada.

Naruto se dio la vuelta encaminándose de nuevo hacia la ventana. No había hecho nada malo pero prefería no tener que explicarle a Inoichi Yamanaka porque estaba en la habitación de su hija.

\- Naruto-Sensei. – Le llamó Ino dando un paso hacia adelante mientras miraba la espalda de su maestro.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el rubio dándose la vuelta y mirándola de nuevo.

Ino fue a hablar, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar miró al suelo avergonzada.

\- "No puedo…" – Pensó frustrada. – Pasa una buena noche. – Dijo al final fingiendo una sonrisa.  
\- Igualmente, nos vemos mañana. – Respondió Naruto regalándole una sonrisa.

Se marchó de allí de la misma forma que había llegado. Ino se quedó quieta en el centro de su habitación, estaba mirando la ventana por la que Naruto se había ido. Aunque todo había sido casi perfecto ahora se sentía bastante frustrada.

\- "Debo dejar las cosas como están." – Pensó mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a darse una ducha rápida. – "Aunque ha sido culpa suya… me ha hecho dudar diciéndome que el pelo me quedaba bien… definitivamente no me lo cortaré en la vida." – Pensó después sonrojada.

Ino se quedó mirando la puerta de su habitación. Primero miró el pomo con el que se abría. Después se miró las manos vendadas y dormidas. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? – Se preguntó mientras lloraba.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Como dije el lunes toca capítulo. Subiré el siguiente la semana que viene ^^_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_.

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

Ino había quedado con Naruto en el centro de Konoha, habían quedado en Ichiraku Ramen ya que el rubio estaba comiendo allí. Habían tenido misión por la mañana y ella había comido con su familia. Ahora se juntarían de nuevo y se marcharían a seguir entrenando, Ino ya llevaba una semana practicando la segunda fase del entrenamiento así que estaba muy animada.

Pronto podría comenzar a realizar Jutsus Suiton que solo necesitan agua cerca. Todavía no podía crear el agua con su propio Chakra, pero si podía manipularla y eso bastaría para pasar las pruebas para Jounin. Aunque ella ya había decidido que tras los exámenes aprendería a dominar perfectamente el Suiton.

Cuando llegó a Ichiraku se llevó una sorpresa un poco extraña. Naruto no estaba solo, se supone que debería estar haciendo el informe de la misión pero en su lugar estaba manteniendo una charla con una chica.

Ella no la conocía, no había visto nunca a aquella mujer. Debería tener más o menos la misma edad de Naruto. Tenía el pelo largo de un color azul muy oscuro, y desde lejos parecía chica bastante atractiva, tenía unas curvas muy femeninas. Aunque por sus ropas no lo parecía era Kunoichi ya que portaba la bandana anudada por detrás de la nuca.

Ino comenzó a ponerse un poco celosa, no le gustaba la idea de encontrarse a Naruto en medio de una cita. Sin embargo sí pudo fijarse en que los dos estaban bastante serios, no parecían estar disfrutando de aquella conversación.

Inicialmente había pensado en marcharse, pero Naruto había quedado expresamente con ella a aquella hora para entrenar así que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Cuando estuvo casi al lado pudo darse cuenta de que la chica era una Hyuga, lo supo por sus ojos.

\- Buenas tardes. – Dijo Ino sintiéndose un poco extraña por cortar la conversación.

Los dos chicos la miraron, Naruto parecía no esperar todavía a Ino y la chica parecía estar algo angustiada y molesta por la interrupción de Ino.

\- Hola Ino. – Le respondió Naruto tratando de aparentar normalidad. - ¿Ya es la hora?  
\- Si, de hecho he llegado unos minutos tarde. – Respondió Ino rápidamente.  
\- Tengo que marcharme. – Dijo Naruto mirando a la chica que tenía en frente.  
\- ¿No puedes esperar un momento? – Preguntó la Hyuga sin mirar a Ino.  
\- He quedado con mi alumna para entrenar. – Dijo Naruto levantándose de la mesa. – Lo siento, después de todo nos hemos encontrado de casualidad.

Naruto terminó de levantarse, Ino se fijó en que la chica se había quedado sentada con un aura bastante depresiva.

\- ¿Podemos quedar otro día para hablar? – Preguntó ella sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular.

Ino miró para otro lado y se alejó un poco. Aquella conversación le estaba resultando bastante violenta y todavía no sabía exactamente porque. A pesar de haberse alejado un poco todavía podía escucharles.

\- Hinata… - Dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña pausa. – Yo ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir. Casi que preferiría… no seguir hablando del tema.  
\- Entiendo… - Respondió Hinata, a Ino le pareció que estaba muy triste.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la periferia de la villa, obviamente Ino lo siguió sin mirar atrás. Ahora mismo estaba muy extrañada, estaba celosa al pensar en que Naruto estaba con aquella chica, sin embargo también se le había transmitido cierta depresión por parte de la actitud que ella tenía. Pero lo que sobretodo tenía era mucha curiosidad.

\- Naruto-Sensei. – Dijo Ino colocándose a su lado.  
\- ¿Si? – Preguntó él.  
\- ¿Esa chica era… tu… novia? – Ino se acababa de dar cuenta de que a pesar de llevar 4 años siento alumna de él, no tenía ningún tipo de información sobre su vida sentimental.

Casi nunca lo pensaba sin embargo Naruto tenía 29 años y era muy atractivo, al menos para ella, así que lo más probable era que tuviese una relación estable o que hubiese estado con varias chicas.

Naruto suspiró.

\- Exnovia. – Rectificó su maestro.  
\- Ah… entiendo. – Ino tenía cada vez más preguntas. - ¿Y que es… lo que quería?  
\- Tienes mucha curiosidad hoy. – Bromeó Naruto.  
\- Bueno… eres mi amigo. Pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría tener la opinión de una chica. – Mintió Ino, solo quería saber que ocurría.

El rubio se tomó unos pocos segundos de silencio. Ino pensó que había estropeado todo al hacer demasiadas preguntas personales. Había decidido que no diría nada más al respecto para no incomodar aún más a Naruto.

\- Estuvimos saliendo juntos durante tres años. – Dijo Naruto haciendo que Ino recobrase todo el interés. – Pero las cosas no salieron bien… así que lo dejamos… la dejé. – Especificó al final.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó de nuevo Ino.  
\- Cuando empezamos ella estaba enamorada de mí… pero… yo no lo estaba de ella. Ella me dijo que al menos lo intentásemos… yo tampoco estaba pasando un buen momento así que acepté para ver si las cosas mejoraban… pensé que con un poco de suerte acabaría sintiendo también algo por ella. Pero no fue así…  
\- ¿La dejaste porque no la querías? – Preguntó Ino.  
\- Si, fue bastante duro pero era lo mejor. Era algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano… además cuando comencé a estar más distante… ella se puso más efusiva y cariñosa y me agobió bastante.  
\- Pero estuviste tres años con ella. – Dijo Ino, no le cuadraba que hubiesen estado tanto tiempo juntos.  
\- No todo fue malo por supuesto, al principio estaba muy bien. – A Ino le puso celosa la forma en la que Naruto dijo que estaba muy bien. - Pero con el tiempo las relaciones tienden a volverse cada vez más serias… y no pueden sobrevivir sin amor.

Ino se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar. Ella nunca había tenido una relación pero sí que estaba enamorada. Y pensaba que su caso era difícil, sin embargo ahora comenzaba a pensar que quizás simplemente el amor en general era complejo.

Además estaba un poco deprimida. Ahora conocía un poco más de la vida sentimental de Naruto. Y tenía que reconocer que la exnovia de su maestro era una chica realmente guapa y atractiva. Eso provocaba que dudase un poco sobre su propia apariencia física.

\- ¿Cuánto hace desde que lo dejasteis? – Preguntó Ino de nuevo.  
\- Cuatro años. – Respondió Naruto ágilmente.  
\- ¿Tanto? ¿Y por qué vuelve ahora? – Preguntó extrañada, no tenía mucho sentido ponerse en contacto cuatro años después para reanudar una relación que duró tres.  
\- Ella es Hinata Hyuga, la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga. Supongo que conocerás ese nombre.  
\- Claro, es el líder del Clan. – Respondió Ino rápidamente, le había visto muchas veces en reuniones con su padre.  
\- Su padre le dio hasta los 30 años para encontrar pareja. De no hacerlo la casará con su primo mayor. Se le acaba el tiempo… en cierta manera me da pena. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Ino se sintió bastante identificada. Ella sabía cómo podía ser la presión de ser heredera de un importante clan. Todo resulta mucho más sencillo cuando se era un chico. Sin embargo si había una pequeña diferencia.

\- ¿Su padre le permitió escoger su futuro marido? Si no se casa con un miembro de su clan sus hijos no tendrán el apellido de los Hyuga. – Dijo Ino muy extrañada, se conocía todo aquello demasiado bien.  
\- Un hombre puede escoger libremente renunciar a su apellido.  
\- Pero eso es visto como algo especialmente vergonzoso… como perder toda la hombría. ¿Quién haría algo así? – Preguntó Ino, todo aquel asunto le molestaba especialmente.  
\- Yo lo haría. – Dijo Naruto provocando que Ino lo mirase sorprendido. – Pero solo si estuviese lo suficientemente enamorado.

Ino se sonrojó bastante, aquella afirmación de su maestro había hecho que su imaginación comenzase a volar. Sin embargo todo aquello no tenía sentido, había un detalle que imposibilitaba cualquier opción de Ino.

\- Mi padre no me permite eso. Él ya está negociando con sus hermanos y sus primos para escoger a mi… marido… - Se sintió bastante frustrada al decir aquella palabra, era algo en lo que intentaba no pensar.  
\- ¿Ni si quiera te deja escoger con cual de tus primos quieres casarte? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.  
\- Nunca me ha dicho nada al respecto… ¡De todos modos! – Ino forzó una sonrisa. – No hablemos de eso ahora, tenemos que entrenar. – Ino no quería pensar en ello, sobre todo si estaba junto a Naruto.

Acababan de llegar al Campo de Entrenamiento además así que había que ponerse manos a la obra.

\- Como veas… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Dijo Naruto señalando el rio. – "Debe ser muy duro… tener tanta presión sobre sus hombros." – Pensó después triste mirando la espalda de la chica.

Ino se adelantó y comenzó a correr hacia el rio. El primer entrenamiento estaba relacionado con el movimiento del agua. El segundo tenía que ver con la forma, si lograba utilizar su Chakra para darle forma al agua podría comenzar a aprender Jutsus.

Kakashi-Sensei le había enseñado que el primer paso consistía en introducir las manos dentro del agua, concentrarse y tras unos segundos sacar las manos del rio. SI todo salía bien, una masa indeterminada de agua seguiría sus manos durante unos breves instantes.

\- Si consigo algún avance te aviso. – Dijo Ino sonriendo.  
\- Claro, yo aprovecharé para terminar el informe de la misión de esta mañana. – Naruto se sentó a la sombra del tronco de siempre.

Ino se puso manos a la obra y Naruto también. Estuvieron allí durante tres horas. Cuando Naruto terminó su parte se echó una pequeña siesta. Ino avanzó algo, logró sacar un poco de agua del rio, pero menos de lo que Kakashi le había indicado. Tenía que seguir practicando para aumentar el volumen del agua que lograba extraer.

Naruto despertó cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, Ino daba la sensación de estar cansada pero como estaba haciendo progresos rápidamente se la veía mucho más animada que de costumbre.

\- ¿Te parece si terminamos antes? – Preguntó Naruto levantándose del suelo.  
\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañada.  
\- Había pensado que podríamos ir al hospital. Choji pasará toda la noche allí, seguro que le alegrará vernos.

Durante la misión de la mañana Choji había sido herido en el estómago con un Kunai. La herida no había sido ni muy profunda ni muy grave sin embargo querían tenerlo en observación por posibles infecciones.

\- Es buena idea. – Dijo Ino levantándose. Hoy por fortuna no le dolían las manos. – Así le animamos un poco.  
\- Y por la hora que es su familia ya se habrá marchado. Así estaremos más a solas. – Dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar.  
\- "Que raro… ¿Se llevará mal con los padres de Choji? Si son un encanto…" – Pensó Ino extrañada mientras comenzaba a seguirle.

Fueron juntos hacia el hospital charlando sobre el entrenamiento. Naruto le dio un par de consejos que le había comentado Kakashi y algún otro que había leído en los pergaminos. Hicieron una pequeña pausa por el camino, Naruto quería comprar un regalo para Choji.

Cuando llegaron al hospital preguntaron por la habitación de su compañero. Cuando llegaron al cuarto la única persona que allí había era Shikamaru. Los dos estaban jugando al Shögi, el moreno iba ganando.

\- ¡Chicos! – Dijo feliz Choji al verlos.

Shikamaru se giró y vio a los dos rubios que habían entrado al cuarto. Choji parecía animado, Naruto pensó que ya estaría cansado de jugar a juegos mentales con Shikamaru.

\- ¿Naruto-Sensei me has traído eso? – Preguntó el Akimichi esperanzado.  
\- ¡Te lo prometí! – Dijo Naruto enseñando una pequeña bolsa.

Se acercó a la cama y se la entregó.

\- No deberías darle comida, está convaleciente. – Dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos.  
\- ¡No seas aguafiestas! – Se quejó Choji mirando lo que Naruto le había traído.  
\- Choji esta malito, no pasa nada por cuidarlo un poco. – Respondió Naruto riendo.  
\- Eres demasiado blando Naruto-Sensei. – Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.  
\- No entiendo porque os quejáis solo porque me gusta cuidaros. – Añadió Naruto sentándose en la cama de Choji.  
\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo Naruto-Sensei? – Preguntó Shikamaru viendo que el tablero se había quedado entre los dos.  
\- ¿Te apetece ganarme un poco? – Preguntó divertido mientras comenzaba a mover las fichas.

Naruto y Shikamaru comenzaron una partida rápida que seguramente terminaría muy pronto. Ino se quedó hablando con Choji sobre la misión, en realidad habían herido al chico mientras protegía a sus compañeros.

El Equipo 10 solía llevarse bastante bien. Inicialmente los únicos que eran amigos eran Choji y Shikamaru pero poco a poco formaron un grupo bastante sólido. Con el tiempo Ino aprendió que gran parte de los problemas que tenían como equipo eran culpa suya.

Era demasiado terca y orgullosa. Y a Naruto le encantaba provocarla para que se enfadase. Con el tiempo aprendió a dejar el orgullo de lado y a aceptar a sus compañeros. Ahora tenía tres grandes amigos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Tras la partida Naruto se quedó un rato charlando con Choji, Ino salió un momento al pasillo para despejarse un poco, estaba bastante cansada del entrenamiento.

\- Hey. – Le llamó una voz conocida acercándose a ella.  
\- Shikamaru. – Dijo Ino dándose la vuelta, los dos estaban en el pasillo.  
\- ¿Venís de entrenar hoy también? – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
\- Si, dentro de nada dominaré el Suiton y seré mucho mejor que vosotros. – Respondió riendo un poco la rubia.  
\- Si no fuese tan vago… le pediría a Naruto-Sensei que también me ayudase a mí. – Contestó Shikamaru divertido.  
\- Deberías hacerlo, después de mis pruebas para Jounin te obligaré a entrenar. – Añadió Ino cerrando su puño.  
\- ¿Y habéis estado entrenando y ya está? – Preguntó Shikamaru mirando a Ino a los ojos.  
\- Claro… ¿Qué si no? – A Ino se le hizo un poco extraña esa pregunta.

Shikamaru se giró para volver la vista a la habitación. Se quedó mirando a Naruto durante unos segundos. Después devolvió la mirada a su amiga.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar? – Preguntó Shikamaru sonriendo.  
\- No sé de qué me estás hablando. – Dijo Ino ligeramente sonrojada y asustada.  
\- Te estoy preguntando que cuando le contaras a Naruto-Sensei que te gusta. – El tono de Shikamaru irritaba un poco a Ino, parecía que le daba completamente igual.

Ino se tomó unos segundos sin decir nada. Estaba roja completamente y no podía entender como Shikamaru podía saber aquello.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Ino volviendo su mirada hacia Naruto en la habitación.  
\- Se nota a tres kilómetros. Lo que no entiendo cómo es posible que Naruto-Sensei no se dé cuenta. – Respondió Shikamaru sonriendo.  
\- ¿Y tú crees… que debería decírselo? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida.  
\- Claro. ¿Por qué no? Me parece lo más obvio…  
\- ¿Tu qué opinas al respecto? – A Ino se le estaba haciendo extraño mantener una conversación sobre ese tema.  
\- ¿Sobre?  
\- Sobre lo que siento… él es… nuestro sensei… 12 años mayor que yo. Es… es absurdo. – Ino se estaba deprimiendo.  
\- Creo que es complicado… y muy… pero que muy problemático. – Dijo Shikamaru riendo y haciendo reír a Ino. – Pero supongo que uno no escoge quien le gusta. Sé que es extraño, yo soy el primero que lo piensa, él es mucho más mayor que nosotros. Pero… estoy seguro de que si nunca se lo dices llegará un día en el que te arrepientas por no haberlo hecho.  
\- ¿Y qué crees que pasará si se lo cuento? – Preguntó Ino ensombrecida.  
\- Naruto-Sensei siempre ha sido muy bueno con todos nosotros. Solo tienes que ver cómo trata a Choji. – Dijo señalando a la habitación. – En caso de que te rechace lo hará con toda la delicadez del mundo y todo seguirá como siempre. Y sé que ahora no lo pensaras pero es mejor que te rechacen a quedarse con la duda… si te rechazan… es más fácil pasar página. Y además siempre tienes la posibilidad de que… ocurra algo.  
\- ¿No sería extraño que alguien se fijase en una persona doce años menor? – Preguntó Ino mirando a Shikamaru fijamente.  
\- ¿No sería extraño que alguien se fijase en una persona doce años mayor? – Shikamaru le devolvió la pregunta sonriendo.

Ino se giró para mirar a Naruto en la habitación. Comenzó a pensar realmente en la posibilidad de contárselo. Shikamaru tenía razón, tenía mucho más que ganar en relación a lo que podía perder. Y si se sinceraba con Naruto y este la rechazaba dejaría de soñar en posibles futuros con él y pasar página sería más rápido.

Pero de repente pensó en otra cosa.

\- Aunque Naruto me correspondiese… todo eso da igual. – Dijo Ino sonriendo con tristeza en su rostro. – Mi padre nunca lo permitiría.

Shikamaru estuvo a punto de responder. Pero tuvieron que hacer una pausa porque Naruto salió al pasillo y encaró a los dos chicos.

\- Voy a ir a la Torre Hokage antes de que se marchen a casa. Y después me iré a dormir. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
\- Nos vemos mañana Naruto-Sensei. – Dijo Ino un poco distante, ahora estaba triste.  
\- Hasta mañana. – Añadió Shikamaru sonriendo.

Naruto se despidió de ambos y se marchó del hospital. Ino y Shikamaru se quedaron unos segundos en el pasillo en silencio.

\- Yo creo… que tu padre no tiene derecho a escoger tu futuro. – Dijo Shikamaru dando un paso hacia delante. – Pero es solo mi opinión claro.

Shikamaru entró de nuevo en la habitación de su mejor amigo. Ino se quedó de pie en el pasillo meditando sobre las palabras que el Nara acababa de decirle.

Tras estar unos segundos quieta decidió entrar también. Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en todo aquello y por ahora prefería pasar un pequeño rato con Choji y Shikamaru sin pensar en nada más. Su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas ahora, reír un poco con sus amigos le ayudaría a despejarse.

Pero definitivamente las palabras de Shikamaru la habían obligado a hacerse muchas preguntas y plantearse demasiadas cosas.

Ino se quedó quieta durante unos segundos mirando la habitación del hospital, de repente no pudo evitar recordar algo, como no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

\- "Que tonta…" – Pensó sonriendo.

* * *

**Cuatro años atrás**

_Ino había estado realmente intranquila aquella noche. Por la tarde había vuelto a Konoha junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Pero habían vuelto sin su maestro que se había quedado completamente solo completando una misión de Rango A. _

_No paraba de repetirse una y otra vez que en realidad ella odiaba a su maestro. Odiaba que la tratase como a una niña y odiaba su actitud vacilante. Sin embargo hoy su maestro había mostrado una actitud protectora que durante unos minutos había logrado encandilarla y provocar que se despertase en ella un sentimiento de admiración. Por un instante lo había reconocido plenamente como su maestro._

_Al regresar a su hogar fue felicitada junto con sus compañeros por el Hokage por haber mantenido la serenidad y haber actuado de la mejor forma posible para Konoha. El Tercer Maestro Hokage envió un grupo de rescate en busca de Naruto y los chicos volvieron a sus casas._

_Cuando llegó a la mansión de su familia se fue hacia su cuarto a descansar. Había sido muy intenso. Allí se durmió enseguida mientras trataba de convencerse a sí misma de nuevo de que Naruto era un idiota._

_Pero un extraño nudo en el estómago hizo que no pudiese dormir bien en toda la noche. A primera hora de la mañana fue despertada por el sonido de un cristal. Alguien estaba llamándola a través de su ventana._

_\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ino molesta abriéndola.  
__\- Tengo un mensaje de Hokage-Sama. – Dijo un hombre que la asustó ligeramente. Por el uniforme que llevaba pudo deducir que se trataba de un Shinobi del Cuerpo de Elite.  
__\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ligeramente asustada. No todos los días se presentaba en tu cuarto un miembro del Anbu con un mensaje directo del Hokage.  
__\- Uzumaki Naruto regresó a la aldea tras completar su misión con éxito. Está en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas.  
__\- ¿Heridas? – Preguntó ligeramente asustada.  
__\- No sé más información. Ese era todo el mensaje. Me retiro._

_El Shinobi se marchó en un parpadeo. Ino se quedó unos segundos quieta frente a su ventana. Parecía estar observando el amanecer pero en realidad simplemente miraba el infinito. De nuevo volvía a sentir esa congoja en el estómago que la torturaba._

_Se cambió el pijama por sus ropas ninja y fue directamente a la salida de la enorme mansión. Tuvo que bajar dos pisos antes de llegar a la puerta de salida._

_\- ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó su madre que estaba por allí.  
__\- Voy a… - No quiso reconocerlo. – Hacer un recado, es importante. – Mintió después.  
__\- Vale cariño, llega puntual al desayuno.  
__\- ¡Por supuesto! – Se marchó de la mansión._

_Comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio. Mientras más se acercaba a su objetivo más nerviosa estaba. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ella no era capaz de entenderlo. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. En menos de dos minutos había llegado al Hospital General de Konoha. Una simple pregunta a la recepcionista y ya sabía a qué planta y habitación debía ir._

_Cuando llegó a la habitación pudo ver por fin a la persona que tanto la preocupaba. Allí estaba su Sensei que estaba recién despierto. Pudo ver que tenía vendas en la pierna izquierda y también en el brazo derecho. A parte de eso solo pudo ver varias tiritas por su rostro. Parecía estar realmente agotado, jamás lo había visto así. Siempre estaba tan lleno de vida y ahora parecía estar a las puertas de la muerte._

_\- Naruto… - Dijo la rubia entrando en la habitación del hospital.  
__\- Ino-Chan… que sorpresa. – Dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa._

_Aunque si la forzó no era por no querer sonreír a su alumna. Si no porque estaba realmente cansado. _

_\- Eres mi primera visita, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo es que has venido?  
__\- Me han informado esta mañana que estabas en el hospital. Y quería… saber… como estabas. – Contestó ligeramente sonrojada.  
__\- He estado mejor. Pero me pondré bien. Muchísimas gracias por preocuparte. – Contestó Naruto incorporándose.  
__\- ¡Yo no estoy preocupada! – Gritó Ino molesta.  
__\- ¿Seguro? A mí me parece que si Ino-Chan._

_Ino fue a golpear a Naruto porque estaba muy enfadada. Por reflejo lo detuvo con el brazo derecho, el que tenía vendado. Naruto se quejó, había sido su culpa en realidad por haberse defendido con ese brazo._

_\- ¡Lo siento! – Dijo Ino muy preocupada. – Lo siento mucho.  
__\- Tranquila, ya está. No ha sido nada. – Respondió Naruto sujetándose el brazo.  
__\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? – Preguntó Ino. – Durante la misión quiero decir.  
__\- Bueno, a medio camino a la Capital tuve que pelear con cuatro Shinobis… tenían nivel Jounin. Derroté a uno de ellos y los demás lograron huir. En esa batalla me hirieron en el vientre con un Kunai pero me hicieron los primeros auxilios en el Palacio del Daimyo.  
__\- ¿Y a la vuelta? – Preguntó Ino extrañada. La misión terminaba al reunirse con el Señor Feudal.  
__\- Los tres Shinobis que huyeron me emboscaron junto a una Kunoichi, debía de ser su líder. Ella tenía nivel de Elite. Ese fue un combate realmente duro… me rompieron un brazo y la pierna. Y diversas heridas que tampoco tengo que contarte, acabé con los Jounin pero ella escapó. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
__\- ¿Por qué te atacaron? Ya habías completado la misión. – Ino no lo entendía.  
__\- Supongo que querían aprovechar para eliminarme. Había frustrado su misión y acabado con varios de sus compañeros. Konoha no lo hace, pero es un protocolo muy habitual en diversas Villas Ninja.  
__\- El mundo ninja… empieza a parecerme… muy cruel. – Ino estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.  
__\- Y lo es. – Dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente. – Pero debes saber una cosa. – Puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica. – Estoy convencido de que serás una increíble Kunoichi. La mejor de tu generación._

_Ino se sonrojó por unos instantes al escuchar aquello de su maestro. Ahora no podía evitar respetarlo más. Había luchado contra cuatro Jounins y un ninja de Elite y les había derrotado. Definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki no era un debilucho._

_La rubia comenzó a pensar en todas las veces que había insultado y menospreciado a Naruto. Y ahora él había completado solo una misión muy difícil y lo que era más importante, les había protegido con su propia vida._

_\- Durante la misión dijiste que nosotros éramos importantes para ti. – Dijo Ino mirando hacia el suelo.  
__\- Y es verdad. Sois mis queridos alumnos… mis amigos. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo._

_Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de Ino. Definitivamente empezaba a sentirse muy mal y muy rastrera por como había tratado a su maestro durante las dos primeras semanas. Dio un paso hacia delante y rodeó la espalda de Naruto dándole un abrazo._

_Naruto sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de su querida alumna. _

_\- Siento mucho como te he tratado… te prometo que a partir de ahora me esforzaré mucho… haré que estés orgulloso de mi… Naruto-Sensei. – Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así, lo había reconocido como su Sensei.  
__\- Gracias Ino-Chan. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Hola ^^ Quería agradeceros el haber leido y comentado el anterior capítulo. Me alegra mucho saber que os gusta._

_Espero que también os guste este capítulo, en especial la conversación entre Ino y Shikamaru que ha dado esperanzas a la lider del Clan Yamanaka ^^_

_Saludos y espero que esteis pasando un buen inicio de año ^^_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Ino estaba de pie en uno de los campos de entrenamiento más remotos de la Villa. Estaba en todo el centro tratando de no dejarse llevar por los nervios provocados por las personas que estaban rodeándola.

Aunque estaban bastante alejados dándole espacio. Se trataba de cuatro Jounins examinadores que estaban sentados en el tronco de un árbol con diversas libretas donde apuntarían todo lo necesario.

También estaba Naruto a otro lado apoyado en una roca observando la situación. Ino acababa de superar casi todas las pruebas del examen Jounin, solo le faltaba una que estaba a punto de comenzar, la de Ninjutsu.

En el examen de Liderazgo había sacado un 95, en el de Taijutsu un 90 y en el de Genjutsu un 65 y en el examen escrito había alcanzado una puntuación de 100. De momento eran muy buenas notas, pero debía superar la siguiente prueba.

Las reglas eran muy claras, la nota media de las cinco pruebas debía superar el 70 pero había que alcanzar un mínimo de 50 en cada ejercicio. Ino estaba profundamente nerviosa ya que la última vez había sacado un cero en el examen de Ninjutsu.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia ella, el asistente en la prueba se estaba retrasando haciendo que Ino estuviese aún más nerviosa.

\- Relájate, vas muy bien. – Dijo Naruto al acercarse.  
\- ¿Qué nota debo sacar para aprobar? – Preguntó Ino.  
\- Te vale con el mínimo, 50. Pero estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. – Le dijo Naruto poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
\- Hemos entrenado muy duro. – Respondió Ino sonriendo al recordar que había pasado junto a Naruto casi todas las tardes de los últimos dos meses.  
\- Así es, todo saldrá bien. Tus notas en las demás pruebas son increíblemente buenas. Serás una gran Jounin. – Le animó Naruto sonriendo.  
\- Eso espero. – Respondió la chica suspirando. - ¿Tu que nota sacaste en el examen de Ninjutsu?  
\- Un cien. Es mi especialidad. – Dijo Naruto orgulloso de sí mismo.

En aquel momento apareció un quinto Jounin que parecía estar bastante cansado de tanto correr. Se situó frente a Naruto e Ino.

\- ¡Siento llegar tarde! Problemas familiares. – Dijo agitado el Jounin.

Era castaño y parecía tener poco más de 20 años, llevaba el uniforme Jounin típico y tenía los ojos de color negro.

\- Tranquilo. – Respondió Naruto quitándole importancia.  
\- ¡Anda! Naruto. ¿Voy a examinar a tu alumna? – Preguntó divertido el Jounin.  
\- Si. Nada de favoritismos. ¿Eh? – Dijo Naruto riendo también.  
\- Tranquilo. – Contestó sonriendo mientras miraba a Ino.  
\- Buena suerte. – Le dijo Naruto a Ino mientras le sonreía  
\- Gracias. – A Ino le gustaba sentirse apoyada por su sensei.

Naruto se alejó del centro dejándoles espació para la batalla. Volvió hacia la roca en la que estaba apoyado con anterioridad. Aunque una nueva persona acababa de llegar al escenario.

\- Me alegra que haya venido… Inoichi-Sama. – Dijo Naruto sin mirarle. – Una lástima que se haya perdido las otras pruebas.  
\- Sabía que aprobaría las demás con facilidad. – Respondió el líder del Clan Yamanaka mientras observaba a su hija. – Solo estoy aquí para confirmar que el Tercer Hokage se equivocó al nombrarte su sensei.  
\- Me gusta que venga a verlo con sus propios ojos, quizás se lleve una sorpresa.  
\- ¿Qué sorpresa me podría llevar? – Preguntó Inoichi con burla e ironía.  
\- Hoy podrá ver como de asombrosa puede llegar ser su hija. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo y mirando por primera vez al padre de Ino.

No dijeron nada más.

\- ¡Comenzad cuando queráis! – Gritó uno de los examinadores.

La persona con la que Ino debía luchar se colocó frente a ella, se puso bastante serio. Ino lo imitó colocándose en posición defensiva.

\- Es tu prueba, te dejo el primer golpe. – Le dijo su rival.

Ino inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, lo hizo muy despacio para lograr relajarse. Cuando soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones abrió los ojos de nuevo observando con gran decisión a su contrincante, aprobaría esa prueba, ya lo había decidido.

Comenzó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad y un gran torrente de agua salió disparada del rio cercano hacia el Jounin, además el rio estaba detrás de él así que el ataque llegaba por su punto ciego.

Se giró para observar el ataque y después lo evadió dando un salto hacia el cielo. Ino aprovechó que su rival estaba en el aire y de espaldas para saltar hacia el para golpearle. A pesar de ser un examen de Ninjutsu se podía luchar con cualquier cosa, lo único importante era destacar en técnicas ocultas.

Fue a golpearle por la espalda pero el Jounin se giró para bloquear el ataque colocando los brazos en cruz. El golpe hizo que saliese disparado hacia el suelo.

Todavía en el aire volvió a hacer sellos, el Jounin esperaba la técnica llegando por la zona del rio, sin embargo se llevó una horrible sorpresa al ver que el agua esparcida por todo el suelo por la técnica anterior comenzaba a ascender en forma de afiladas púas.

Tuvo que hacer todo tipo de acrobacias para evadirlas, pero una de ellas le atravesó el antebrazo izquierdo provocándole bastante dolor. Ino le dio un pequeño respiro para sujetarse el brazo. Pero no tardó mucho ya que comenzó a realizar su propio Jutsu.

Lanzó una gran llamarada que avanzaba inexorablemente hacia Ino a gran velocidad, estaba convencido de que no sería capaz de defenderse a tiempo ya que se trataba de un Jutsu muy rápido.

Pero Ino no se dejó amedrentar, tras una rápida secuencia de sellos una enorme masa de agua salió del rio para rodear el cuerpo de la Yamanaka y formar un muro acuático impenetrable, el Jutsu Katon se deshizo completamente al chocar contra la barrera de agua.

\- "Que rápida…" – Pensó sorprendido el Jounin. – "Espera…"

Vio un punto muerto en la defensa de Ino, había una gran cantidad de vapor y agua rodeando a la rubia, no podía ver el siguiente ataque. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la Yamanaka y la atacó con un Kunai.

Clavó el Kunai en el estómago de Ino, en aquel momento se asustó al pensar que se había sobrepasado, no era un combate a muerte y acababa de herir de gravedad a la examinada.

Aunque se llevó una extraña sorpresa al ver que Ino sonrió y sujetó con fuerza su brazo. Pero la sorpresa duró poco al ver que el cuerpo de la chica se deshacía en una masa de agua. Había aprovechado el punto ciego provocado por el vapor para intercambiarse por un clon de agua.

Ino se dejó ver por detrás haciendo sellos, todo el agua que había por el suelo comenzó a ascender rodeando al Jounin en una gran esfera, era el Jutsu de la Prisión Acuática. Ya no podía moverse ni defenderse.

\- "Todavía no." – Pensó Ino haciendo su siguiente técnica. - ¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! – Gritó después haciendo el característico Jutsu de su Clan.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos porque Ino usase esta técnica. No era en absoluto necesario, ya había derrotado a su rival con la Prisión Acuática. Pero era algo personal, quería terminar la prueba con uno de los Jutsus de su Clan.

En el momento en el que el cuerpo de Ino cayó al suelo se deshizo la Prisión Acuática, el Jounin quedó de pie en el suelo. Empapado pero ileso salvo por la herida del brazo. Todos se quedaron observando que haría ahora.

El Jounin comenzó a caminar hacia los cuatro examinadores que se quedaron callados contemplando la situación.

\- ¿Sabéis? Creo que deberíais ponerle un 100 a esta chica, lo ha hecho realmente bien. – Dijo el Jounin siendo controlado mentalmente por Ino.

Los cuatro examinadores no pudieron evitar reír por aquello, después apuntaron todos un número en su cuaderno. Todos pusieron el mismo número. Ino devolvió su consciencia a su cuerpo y se levantó del suelo algo aturdida.

\- Muy buen trabajo. – Le felicitó sorprendido el Jounin con el que había luchado.  
\- Gracias… puedo curarte esa herida si quieres. – Le dijo viendo que todavía se sujetaba el brazo.

El chico lo estiró e Ino comenzó a cerrar la herida con velocidad. El Ninjutsu Medico no era su especialidad pero podía curar pequeñas heridas como aquella.

\- Gracias. – Dijo el chico al sentir que ya no le dolía la herida. – Vas a aprobar seguro, felicidades.  
\- Eso espero. – Ino no podía evitar estar nerviosa todavía, en su mente todavía se veía suspendiendo.  
\- ¿Qué nota ha sacado? – Preguntó Naruto colocándose al lado de su alumna.

Los cuatro examinadores habían sido unánimes, uno de ellos habló en nombre de todos.

\- Tienes un 100 en la última prueba. Te ha quedado un 90 como promedio, enhorabuena. – Dijo uno de los examinadores.

Ino no se lo podía creer, había aprobado. Y había aprobado con una nota realmente buena. Se quedó quieta, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora.

\- Felicidades. – Le dijo Naruto que seguía a su lado, estaba sonriendo.

No pudo evitar gritar de la emoción, se giró rápidamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Naruto. Estaba tan emocionada en aquel instante que ni siquiera se había sonrojado a pesar de estar abrazando a su maestro.

\- Gracias Naruto-Sensei. – Le dijo sin soltarle.  
\- Has sido tu quien ha aprobado. No lo olvides. – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ino se soltó de Naruto, nunca se había sentido tan feliz como hoy. Se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma. Inicialmente ni siquiera iba presentarse a estas pruebas todavía. Naruto no solo le había enseñado a utilizar el Suiton, le había dado mucha confianza en sí misma.

Alguien carraspeó tras ellos, Ino se soltó de Naruto y pudo ver que Inoichi Yamanaka estaba allí. Naruto solo necesitaba mirarle un segundo a los ojos para saber que le había molestado bastante tener que presenciar como Ino le daba un abrazo.

\- Deberías medir más tus reacciones hija mía. – Dijo ligeramente molesto.  
\- Papa… - Susurró extrañada, no esperaba que estuviese allí. Y mucho menos aquella reacción.  
\- Ha sido un buen combate. Enhorabuena. - Le dijo dejándola aún más extrañada y cambiando de tema.  
\- Gracias. – Respondió sonrojada, su padre no acostumbraba a felicitarla.

Uno de los examinadores interrumpió la escena situándose frente a Ino, Naruto e Inoichi. Llevaba bastantes papeles entre sus manos y se quedó mirando a la rubia.

\- Llévale tus resultados a la Hokage. Debes reunirte con ella cuanto antes. – Le dijo el examinador entregándole los documentos.  
\- ¡Hai! Iré ya mismo. – Respondió Ino aferrándose a sus resultados.  
\- No hagas esperar a la Hokage. – Le recomendó su padre.

Ino asintió, se despidió de todo el mundo y se marchó hacia el centro de Konoha. Naruto e Inoichi se quedaron solos allí, la situación era algo incomoda pero Naruto se sentía bastante satisfecho ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué le ha parecido Inoichi-Sama? – Preguntó el rubio tratando de ocultar su satisfacción, sonó bastante neutral.  
\- No tientes a tu suerte chico, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Que Ino sea una gran Kunoichi no implica que tú seas un buen Maestro. Te has librado… por ahora.  
\- Supongo que sí. – Respondió Naruto tratando de ignorarle.  
\- Ah… y si mi hija vuelve a querer darte un abrazo… te recomiendo que la detengas. No daría muy buena imagen a nuestro clan que se acercase tanto a… ti. – Terminó con bastante despreció en la última palabra.

Inoichi no dijo nada más, simplemente se marchó de la zona. Naruto no estaba molesto en absoluto. Sentía que había logrado una victoria moral hacia el líder del Clan Yamanaka.

\- "Que detestable… seguro que habría preferido que suspendiese para poder echarme la culpa." – Pensó Naruto. Él no se veía como un padre, no esperaba formar una familia. Pero de serlo tenía claro que trataría a sus hijos mucho mejor que aquel hombre.

Naruto se marchó también, tenía cosas que hacer. Ahora ya solo quedaba que Ino tuviese su pequeña reunión con la Quinta Maestra Hokage.

Ino saltó rápidamente de edificio en edificio, quería llegar a su reunión con la Hokage lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegó a la Torre principal de la villa fue directamente hacia el despacho de la Quinta Hokage. Llamó a la puerta y una voz conocida le indicó que podía pasar.

\- Buenos días Shizune-Sensei. – Le dijo Ino sonriendo al ver a su maestra en el Ninjutsu Medico.  
\- Buenos días Ino. ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
\- Vengo a hablar con la Hokage. Traigo los resultados de las pruebas para Jounin. – Ino le enseñó todos los documentos que llevaba.  
\- Estupendo, ahora no está muy ocupada. – Le respondió Shizune señalando a la Hokage que estaba firmando algunos documentos en su mesa.

Ino caminó hacia la mesa principal y la Hokage alzó rápidamente su vista ante la persona que estaba interrumpiendo su sesión de firmar documentos.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Yamanaka? – Preguntó la Hokage tratando de terminar la reunión lo antes posible.  
\- Traigo los resultados de mis pruebas. – Le dijo entregándole los papeles.  
\- Supongo que eso significa que has aprobado. – Dijo Tsunade cogiéndolos.

La Hokage comenzó a leer los informes firmados por los examinadores. Dedicó un buen rato a leer cada documento, quería saber exactamente todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- Son muy buenos resultados Ino, deberías estar muy orgullosa. – Le dijo Tsunade provocando que Ino se sonrojase.  
\- Muchas gracias Hokage-Sama. – Respondió Ino un poco nerviosa.  
\- Felicidades, de verdad. – Las palabras de la Hokage estaba hinchando el orgullo de Ino como nunca en toda su vida. - ¿Sabes? La edad media para aprobar estos exámenes es de 28 años. Tú lo has logrado con 17.  
\- ¿Con cuántos años los aprobó Naruto-Sensei? – Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
\- ¿Quieres saber si has superado a tu maestro? – Preguntó Tsunade divertida. – Él lo hizo con 19 años.

Ino no pudo evitar sentirse bastante satisfecha por aquello, podía parecer una tontería pero saber que había logrado convertirse en Jounin antes que la persona a la que más admiraba le hacía sentir muy bien.

\- Me dijeron que querría hablarme de varios asuntos. – Dijo Ino recordando las palabras de los examinadores.  
\- Si, hoy debes tomar una decisión. Debes elegir entre quedarte con tu actual grupo o comenzar a liderar el tuyo propio. Como Jounin ya estas capacitada para liderar un equipo de Genins y convertirte en su maestra. – Dijo Tsunade poniéndose seria.

Ino se quedó callada unos segundos meditando su respuesta. Quería asegurarse de hacer lo que más quería. La idea de convertirse en maestra de tres Genins era bastante llamativa.

\- Me gustaría ser maestra… pero… creo que esperaré que mis compañeros también se conviertan en Jounins. – Dijo Ino muy decidida.  
\- ¿Seguro? Según lo que tarden podrían ser años.  
\- No me importa, me gusta mucho mi equipo… no me importaría estar unos años más con ellos. – Ino ya había tomado su decisión.  
\- No me quejaré, así me ahorras buscar un sustituto para tu equipo. – Contestó Tsunade sonriendo.  
\- ¿Entonces quería algo más? – Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
\- Si, una última cosa. Quiero que sigas entrenando cada semana con Shizune tu Ninjutsu Medico. Pero una vez al mes yo supervisaré tu entrenamiento. Te avisaré con antelación.  
\- ¿Usted en persona? – Preguntó Ino totalmente sorprendida.  
\- Así es… no debería decirte esto. – Tsunade hizo una pausa para mirar los resultados de las pruebas de Ino. – Pero tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ti.  
\- Muchas gracias Tsunade-Sama. – Contestó Ino muy contenta y sorprendida. La mejor Kunoichi de Konoha quería entrenarla personalmente.  
\- Puedes marcharte, de momento sigue con tu rutina. Ya te avisaré cuando vayamos a entrenar.

Ino se despidió de la Hokage y se dispuso a marcharse de su despacho. Se cruzó por última vez con la asistente de Tsunade.

\- Felicidades. – Le dijo Shizune, después de todo tenían buena relación por las clases. – Aunque te aviso que dentro de poco conocerás lo que es el infierno.

Ino no pudo evitar asustarse un poco, aunque Shizune trató de animarla después. Si el entrenamiento iba a ser realmente un infierno no importaba porque valdría la pena totalmente. La Yamanaka se marchó a su hogar, ya era la hora de comer y el examen le había abierto el apetito.

Cuando llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue contárselo todo a su madre, definitivamente estaba muy contenta aquel día. Comió sola ya que Inoichi solía comer cada día con los tíos de Ino y a ella no le gustaban nada aquellas reuniones familiares.

Cada vez que Ino se reunía con su padre y sus tíos salía el tema del posible matrimonio concertado de la heredera de los Yamanaka. Y aquel era el tema de conversación en el que menos le gustaba participar.

Después de haber aprobado el examen para Jounin y las palabras de Tsunade estaba totalmente convencida de que preferiría no ser miembro de un Clan Noble de la villa. Todo aquel juego político le resultaba detestable, ella solo quería ser Kunoichi de Konoha.

Aunque si le gustaba el prestigio que tenía por ser miembro de su familia, también le gustaba su herencia genética. Sus Ninjutsu era muy valorado por aliados y temido por los enemigos. En realidad siempre le había gustado ser una Yamanaka.

Empezó a odiarlo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su padre la trataba como si fuese una moneda de cambio. Empezó a odiarlo en el momento en el que su padre trató de manejar su futuro.

Ella sabía que no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, así que por eso había tomado la decisión de ignorarlo durante el mayor tiempo posible. Mientras menos tiempo pensase en aquello más tiempo podría vivir tranquila.

Por la tarde se citó con Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento donde aprendió a utilizar el Suiton. Utilizó una de las aves mensajeras que había en su mansión. Aunque estas solo estaban entrenadas para ir a puntos en concretó logró controlarla mentalmente para que dejase el mensaje en casa de Naruto.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó el rubio preocupado cuando se encontraron en aquel lugar.  
\- Si, ¿Por? – Preguntó ella extrañada.  
\- No sé, por tu mensaje parecía que ocurría algo. – Respondió Naruto todavía preocupado.  
\- ¡Ah! No. – Dijo Ino riendo. – Es que no sabía si estarías o no en casa así que lo mejor era dejarte un mensaje con la hora.  
\- Ósea… controlaste mentalmente a un halcón porque te daba pereza venir hasta mi casa. – Dijo Naruto mientras asentía sorprendido.  
\- Si, más o menos.  
\- Bueno, no te voy a criticar. Yo hago cosas parecidas con mis clones. – Confesó Naruto riendo.

Ino le contó a Naruto todo lo que había ocurrido con Tsunade.

\- Pues me alegra que te quedes con nosotros. Eres la única que sabe controlar a Shikamaru y a Choji. – Le dijo Naruto riendo.  
\- Claro, no podía dejarte solo con esos dos. – Bromeó Ino.  
\- Y muchas felicidades por haber llamado la atención de la vieja Hokage. Aprenderás mucho con ella.  
\- Dicen que solo ha tenido dos alumnas. ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
\- Así es. Tú serás la tercera. Deberías estar muy contenta.  
\- Lo estoy. – Respondió Ino sonriendo.  
\- Bueno… ¿Querías algo más? – Naruto sabía que si habían quedado allí no era solo para hablar de aquello.  
\- Quiero seguir con el entrenamiento… me gustaría pasar al segundo nivel… quiero aprender a crear agua con mi Chakra. – Dijo Ino apretando su puño.  
\- Lo prometí a tu padre que una vez terminase el examen entrenarías con él. – Le contestó Naruto.  
\- Puedo hacer las dos cosas. Y la verdad… me haría mucha ilusión completar el entrenamiento. – Dijo Ino decidida.  
\- Esta bien, te ayudaré. – Dijo Naruto haciendo que Ino se pusiese muy contenta.  
\- ¡Gracias! – Contestó feliz la rubia.

Estaba contenta, aquello era una buena idea para seguir mejorando como Kunoichi y para pasar más rato a solas con su sensei. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el rio, el entrenamiento comenzaría allí.

\- "¿Y si Shikamaru tenía razón? ¿Y si yo debería…?" – Se preguntó Ino sonrojada.

Una cosa estaba clara, en un tiempo indeterminado su padre le impondría a quien debería amar para el resto de su vida. Y una vez llegados a ese punto todo lo que sentía por su querido sensei dejaría de tener valor. Ya no habría nada que hacer.

El cielo hoy estaba muy nublado, parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento. Era un poco irónico ya que Ino quería aprender a crear agua. Parecía que su deseo había creado lluvia, obviamente no era así. Aunque aquellas nubes negras también le recordaban un poco a sí misma y a como se sentía ahora mismo.

Cuando llegaron al rio Naruto estuvo a punto de hablar pero fueron detenidos por otra persona.

\- ¡Naruto-Kun! – Gritó una voz que hizo que Naruto e Ino se girasen.

Al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento había tres personas. La que acababa de hablar era Sai, Ino no sabía prácticamente nada de él. Solo sabía que era amigo y compañero de Naruto. También estaba Kakashi-Sensei que estaba bastante serio.

La tercera persona era Sakura Haruno. Ino la conocía por Shizune ya que a veces había estado junto a ellas en las sesiones de entrenamiento. La pelirrosa también estaba muy seria al igual que Kakashi y Sai.

Sakura siempre había despertado cierto recelo en Ino, por algún motivo tenía la sensación de había ocurrido algo entre ella y Naruto. Actuaban de forma bastante extraña cuando estaban juntos. Parecía que se ignorasen, ya que prácticamente no se hablaban. Era algo bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que habían sido compañeros desde niños.

\- Tenemos una misión urgente. Rango S. – Continuó hablando Sai mirando fijamente Naruto.

Ino no pudo evitar sentirse triste y preocupada. Sabía que aquel era el antiguo grupo de Naruto así que él debía ir también a la misión. Estaba triste por no poder continuar con el entrenamiento y preocupada porque aquella misión parecía realmente peligrosa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Naruto preocupado también.  
\- Es él. – Dijo Kakashi haciendo hincapié en el pronombre. - Sabemos dónde está.

Ino miró un instante a Naruto, pudo ver como su rostro se ponía muy serio a la vez que comenzaba a apretar su puño. No sabía que ocurría pero debía de ser algo muy importante.

\- Ino, tendremos que entrenar otro día. Lo siento. – Dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar, ni siquiera la miró.  
\- No pasa nada Naruto-Sensei, suerte con la misión.  
\- Gracias. – Naruto fue bastante seco con su respuesta, pero no era por nada que hubiese hecho Ino. Simplemente toda aquella situación le había afectado demasiado.

Naruto se marchó junto con Sakura, Sai y Kakashi. Ino se quedó quieta en el campo de entrenamiento. En aquel momento comenzó a chispear, Ino podía sentir las ligeras gotas de lluvia recorriendo su rostro.

\- No sé porque… pero tengo la sensación de que esta misión no acabará bien. – Susurró Ino muy preocupada.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, a partir del siguiente las cosas se ponen mas animadas entre Naruto e Ino y dentro de poco ya empezará a haber acción en la historia. Queria agradeceros por estar leyendo el fic, en especial a los que os animáis a dejar un comentario que siempre anima mucho a seguir escribiendo._

_¡Saludos! _


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La lluvia se cernía sobre todo el País del Fuego. La Villa Oculta entre las Hojas no era una excepción. A pesar de que aún era de día el cielo era oscuro y gris, era una lluvia furiosa, triste y fría.

Parecía una cruel ironía, ya que bajó aquella horrorosa lluvia se habían congregado una gran multitud de Shinobis y civiles para asistir a un entierro en el cementerio de la villa. Hoy se había tachado un nombre de una lista y se había escrito un nombre en una piedra.

Ino se estaba quedando helada, pero sentía que debía estar ahí. En realidad estaba bastante triste junto a los demás, definitivamente hoy había sido un día horrible. Pudo observar a la Quinta Maestra Hokage llorando, ella estaba entregando unas flores mojadas al lado de la tumba.

También pudo ver a Shizune, a Sai y a Kakashi-Sensei. Todos especialmente apagados, era un día muy triste en Konoha. La ceremonia fue bastante sobria y rápida, no era un día para alargar aquel evento.

Aunque fue la Hokage en persona quien presidió el funeral, después de todo era una persona muy preciada para ella. Se la notaba muy dolida, como si hubiese pedido a un familiar cercano.

Cuando todo terminó Ino comenzó a caminar poco a poco hacia donde se encontraban la Hokage y los demás. Aunque se sentía un poco mal ya que no quería molestar mucho en aquel momento. Pero había algo que necesitaba preguntar.

\- Ino… - Susurró Kakashi al ver a la alumna de su alumno.  
\- Lamento mucho su perdida Kakashi-Sensei… de veras… - Le dijo Ino triste.  
\- Gracias Ino. ¿Sabes? En mi vida como Shinobi… he visto morir muchos amigos, demasiados. Pero siempre duele como la primera vez… - La rubia pudo fijarse en que el único ojo visible del Jounin estaba parcialmente vidrioso.  
\- Naruto-Sensei me dijo hace tiempo que vivimos en un mundo cruel, violento e injusto… cuando era una niña no me daba cuenta. – Dijo Ino mirando para otro lado.  
\- Cuando él era un niño tampoco podía verlo. Tuvo una infancia dura, siempre solo y apartado del resto… y creía firmemente que cuando lograse convertirse en Shinobi su vida no volvería a ser difícil. – Aquellos detalles que Kakashi le contaba eran desconocidos para Ino.  
\- No sabía esas cosas de Naruto-Sensei. – Dijo Ino con una mezcla de tristeza y la ilusión de poder conocer un poco más a la persona de la que estaba enamorada.  
\- Debes saber que tienes un gran maestro. – Le dijo Kakashi poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Yo estoy… muy orgulloso de él. – Ino pudo notar como la voz de Kakashi se volvía un poco temblorosa.

Ino no podía imaginarse lo que aquel hombre estaba sintiendo ahora. Probablemente una de las pérdidas más duras que podía tener un Shinobi.

\- Yo siempre he estado orgullosa de ser su alumna. – Respondió Ino sonriendo. Pudo notar como Kakashi también sonrió debajo de su máscara.  
\- Me alegro.  
\- ¿Sabe dónde está Naruto-Sensei ahora? – Preguntó Ino.  
\- No sabría responderte con exactitud… - Respondió Kakashi.

El Jounin alzó su vista al cielo unos segundos, la lluvia caía por todo su rostro aunque parecía no molestarle. Después le devolvió la mirada a la rubia.

\- Pero quizás si pueda imaginarme donde pueda estar. – Añadió Kakashi dándole ciertas esperanzas a la Yamanaka.

En otro lugar de la villa, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki frente a tres tocones de árbol mientras la lluvia caía sin cesar y de forma furiosa sobre su cuerpo.

Gracias a la lluvia que recorría su rostro se podían camuflar fácilmente las lágrimas que habían estado brotando de sus ojos. Había vuelto de su misión especial de Rango S hacía tan solo unas horas y no se había cambiado ni de ropa.

Llevaba un uniforme Jounin totalmente destrozado. Incluso había restos de sangre reseca en su mano derecha. Estaba mirando fijamente aquellos tres troncos de árbol pensando en el pasado.

Pensando en un pasado alegre que no estaba manchado por la perdida, la traición y la tristeza. El pecho le dolía fuertemente, aquello también le recordaba a su infancia. Con el tiempo había logrado inmunizarse al dolor, pero hoy este dolor superaba todas sus defensas.

\- "¿Por qué?" – Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Naruto.

Hoy había sido uno de los días más difíciles en la vida de Naruto. Probablemente el día más triste de toda su vida. A pesar de todos los insultos y palizas en su niñez nada podía compararse a lo que sentía hoy.

Su cuerpo estaba total y absolutamente estático mientras que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en decenas de recuerdo y escuchando infinidad de frases. Pero una se repitió más que el resto. Una frase pronunciada por una voz femenina que se conocía a la perfección.

_"Lo siento… gracias."_

\- "¿Qué es lo que sentías? ¿Qué era lo que me agradecías?" – Se preguntó el rubio mirando al suelo.

Naruto dio un paso hacia delante y llevó su mano derecha hacia el tocón del centro. Recordó que hacía muchos años él estuvo atado allí por haber incumplido las reglas de Kakashi-Sensei. No pudo evitar sonreír.

\- "Aquella fue la época más feliz de mi vida." – Pensó Naruto esgrimiendo una débil sonrisa provocada por sus recuerdos.

El periodo entre que ser convirtió en Genin hasta la muerte del Tercer Maestro Hokage fue la mejor época de su vida. Todo mejoró muchísimo cuando se puso al mando del Equipo 10, entrenar a sus alumnos era una de las mejores experiencias que había vivido.

Pero nunca logró volver a ser tan feliz, ser tan feliz como cuando era un ingenuo Genin que no conocía el alcance de la crueldad del mundo en el que vivía. Cuando no conocía la increíble velocidad con la que la vida de sus seres más queridos podía expirar.

La vista de Naruto se fue hacia su mano derecha, la que estaba apoyada en la madera. Pudo ver los restos de sangre seca. Tuvo una sensación bastante desagradable al ver aquella sangre, le puso bastante triste.

\- Naruto-Sensei. – Le llamó una voz conocida por la espalda provocando que saliese de su trance.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la persona que le había encontrado, se trataba de su alumna Ino Yamanaka. Hoy no llevaba su típica ropa de color violeta, en su lugar portaba unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga larga. Iba vestida completamente de negro.

Tenía el pelo completamente mojado así que lo tenía pegado a la cara y la espalda. En cierta forma era hasta gracioso, aunque ella tenía un semblante muy triste. Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla allí, no la esperaba.

\- ¿Necesitas algo Ino? – Preguntó Naruto preocupado al verla allí, aunque su tono fue muy neutral.  
\- Solo quería saber cómo estas. – Respondió Ino rápidamente dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.  
\- Bien. – Respondió Naruto con un tono muy neutral, obviamente era mentira.

Ino cerró los ojos con pesadez, era obvio que Naruto estaba mintiendo. Para ella era fácil de deducir, solo tenía que mirarle el rostro a su maestro.

\- Sé que no estás bien. – Respondió Ino tratando de no sonar muy inquisitiva. - ¿No quieres hablar?  
\- Supongo… que me apetece estar un rato a solas. – Contestó Naruto mirando hacia el suelo.  
\- Esta bien. – Ino parecía triste, Naruto lo notó. – Si en algún momento necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa… puedes pedírmelo. No olvides que somos amigos.

La rubia se dio la vuelta, Naruto se quedó observando como comenzaba a caminar poco a poco hacia otro lugar. Aunque aquellas últimas palabras de Ino por algún motivo le habían afectado, se sentía bastante más triste y vacío de lo que quería reconocer.

\- Espera. – Dijo Naruto dando un paso hacia delante.

Ino se giró rápidamente, miró unos segundos a Naruto sin decir nada. Intentó descifrar lo que sentía o pensaba su maestro, pero no pudo.

\- Quédate un rato. – Suplicó Naruto, no le apetecía estar solo. Hoy no.  
\- Claro. – Respondió Ino sonriendo, le hizo feliz saber que Naruto necesitaba de su compañía.

Se refugiaron en la sombra de uno de los árboles que rodeaban aquel campo de entrenamiento. Ahora estaba lloviendo menos que antes pero seguía siendo incomodo estar descubiertos. Ambos estaban apoyados en el tronco del árbol, estaban más o menos juntos.

\- Lamento mucho la misión no haya salido bien… - Le dijo Ino tratando de romper el hielo.  
\- Decir que no ha ido bien es quedarse muy corto. – Respondió Naruto con media sonrisa. – Ha sido un completo desastre.  
\- Lo siento. – Respondió Ino sintiéndose mal porque no sabía si debía hablar de aquello.  
\- ¿Sabes? Aún tengo la sensación de que todo esto no ha ocurrido. No se cómo explicarlo, como si no terminase de asimilarlo del todo. – Le dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.  
\- No sé si querrás hablar de ello, tampoco sé muy bien que es lo que ha ocurrido. No sé qué decirte… - Respondió Ino cabizbaja. Quiso ayudar a toda costa a Naruto y ahora no sabía que hacer o decir.  
\- Supongo… que lo primero que debería hacer es contártelo todo. – Respondió Naruto comenzando a pensar.

* * *

_Sai, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake y Naruto Uzumaki habían partido de Konoha para realizar su secreta misión de Rango S. El traidor Sasuke Uchiha había sido localizado en la frontera con el País del Viento por unas patrullas ANBU._

_No sabían que hacia allí, pero tampoco era un dato importante, solo debían aprovecharlo para pararle los pies cuanto antes. El combate se alargó durante más de dos horas, fue realmente intenso. Además Sasuke no estaba solo, tenía un equipo que lo acompañaba allí donde fuese._

_Pero al final solo quedaban dos personas en pie, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Hoy era el día en el que se resolvería su eterno empate, lucharían hasta que uno de los dos muriese._

_Sus más poderosas técnicas chocaron una y otra vez hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente extenuados. Naruto estaba de rodillas tratando de recuperar algo de aliento, pero no pudo descansar demasiado ya que su mejor amigo y rival estaba empuñando un letal Chidori mientras corría hacia él._

_Se levantó y comenzó a formar su último Rasengan, gastó todo el Chakra que le quedaba en aquel momento. Corrieron el uno hacia el otro y chocaron sus dos técnicas y de nuevo parecía que ninguno iba a poder ganar al otro._

_\- ¡Es un Genjutsu! – Escuchó desde detrás, era la voz de Sakura._

_Naruto se asustó y comenzó a realizar la técnica para deshacer técnicas ilusorias. Cuando todo lo que estaba viendo se disipó pudo ver como Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros de impactarle su Chidori en el pecho, pero Naruto en ningún momento había formado un Rasengan para detenerlo._

_Sasuke había utilizado parte de su Chakra para introducir a Naruto en una técnica ilusorio, su punto débil, y dejarlo desprovisto de defensa ante el último ataque del Uchiha._

_Trató de moverse para evitar la muerte, pero no lo iba a lograr a tiempo. Estaba literalmente a un segundo de morir. Escuchó el ruido de la técnica impactar contra la carne, sintió la cálida sangre chocar contra su propio rostro._

_Pero no era su carne, no era su sangre. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el cuerpo de Sakura Haruno atravesado de lado a lado por el brazo de Sasuke, la chica se aferró al brazo del Uchiha para evitar que pudiese moverse, lo había inmovilizado completamente._

_La ira comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Naruto, siempre había creído que existía una pequeña posibilidad de redención para Sasuke. Pero cuando vio a su mejor amigo hiriendo mortalmente a su mejor amiga algo dentro de él estalló._

_Sacó un Kunai de su bolsa de herramientas y rodeó el cuerpo de Sakura para abalanzarse definitivamente. En su cabeza comenzó a sonar una y otra vez las palabras de la Hokage y de Kakashi diciéndole que debían acabar con la vida de Sasuke. Ahora recordaba todas las veces que se negó a aceptarlo. Ahora se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora era únicamente culpa suya._

_Sasuke estaba totalmente atrapado por los brazos de Sakura, le había dado a Naruto la oportunidad perfecta de terminar aquel combate. Después de todo el Uchiha aún tenía menos energías que Naruto._

_Enterró el Kunai en el cuello de su mejor amigo, el golpe de Naruto hizo que Sasuke y Sakura se separasen así que ambos cayeron en direcciones opuestas. Sakura cayó de espaldas en la dirección contraria._

_Naruto cayó sobre Sasuke, pudo observar perfectamente como la sangre comenzaba a brotar violentamente por la herida que le había hecho. Estaba sentenciado a muerte, aun así algo dentro de Naruto le pidió que acabase con su agonía así que hundió su Kunai una última vez en el cuerpo del Uchiha._

_\- Lo siento… - Susurró Naruto mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos._

_Se levantó rápidamente, se dio media vuelta y pudo ver a Sakura tumbada en el suelo con las manos en la herida del pecho, Sasuke la había atravesado con el Chidori en el centro del pecho._

_\- "Pudo haberse detenido…" – Pensó Naruto mientras corría hacia ella._

_Una parte de Naruto podía comprender porque Sasuke quería matarlo a él, pero que fuese capaz de herir al resto de sus compañeros era algo inconcebible para él. Se arrodilló y la sujetó con sus brazos observando como la vida de Sakura se escurría entre sus brazos._

_\- Cúrate Sakura-Chan. – Le exigió Naruto mientras intentaba incorporarla.  
__\- No puedo… - Respondió con una voz quebradiza y débil.  
__\- Debe haber algo que puedas hacer. – Repitió Naruto, no quería aceptar que hoy también moriría ella.  
__\- Lo siento… gracias._

_Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura Haruno._

* * *

\- No recuerdo más… creo que perdí el conocimiento y Kakashi-Sensei me trajo hasta Konoha. – Naruto terminó su relato con aquel pequeño detalle.  
\- Naruto-Sensei… - Ino sabía que quería animar a Naruto, pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma de lograrlo.  
\- He matado a mi mejor amigo… porque mató a mi mejor amiga… - Cuando Naruto dijo aquello parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo.

Estuvo mirándose las manchas de sangre de las manos. Eran una amalgama de la sangre de Sasuke, la de Sakura y la suya propia.

\- No sabía que el traidor era tu mejor amigo. – Dijo Ino extrañada.

Naruto suspiró, utilizó los siguientes minutos para terminar de abrirse. Por algún motivo hablar con Ino había conseguido relajarlo. Le contó a Ino todo lo que había ocurrido con el Equipo 7 en el pasado, absolutamente todo. No dejó ni un solo detalle por contar.

Ino ahora podía entender mejor porque Naruto estaba tan destrozado, hoy había perdido a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida. Y no solo eso, había pasado años creyendo en un final feliz para su Equipo y al final todo había terminado con el peor de los resultados.

\- Puede que sea mi imaginación pero… ¿Había algo entre Sakura-Senpai y tú? – Preguntó Ino con una mezcla de celos e interés por conocer mejor a Naruto para poder apoyarle mejor.

Naruto sonrió un segundo.

\- ¿Lo has notado? – Preguntó Naruto dejando de sonreír. – Estuvo toda mi infancia y adolescencia enamorado de ella. – Confesó Naruto.  
\- ¿Y aun así le prometiste que traerías a Sasuke de vuelta? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida.  
\- Si… - Contestó Naruto en un suspiro. - ¿Tan extraño te parece?  
\- ¿Sabes? No me lo parece. – Contestó Ino provocando que Naruto la mirase con curiosidad. – Yo también estoy enamorada de alguien… y puedo entender lo que hiciste.

Ino se sintió bastante avergonzada al decir aquello, pero sentía que si lograba empanizar con Naruto lograría conseguir ayudarle. Aunque había sido muy vergonzoso contarle aquello a la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

\- ¿Y él lo sabe? – Preguntó Naruto mirándola.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

\- Me alegra que puedas entenderme… supongo que ya no me siento tan raro. – Respondió Naruto haciendo sonreír a Ino.  
\- Dices que estuviste toda tu infancia y adolescencia enamorado de ella. Eso es que ya no… ¿Ocurrió algo? – Preguntó Ino con aun más curiosidad.  
\- Más o menos… hace unos años tuvimos una pequeña reunión de equipo y bebimos demasiado… los cuatro. – Respondió Naruto divertido, aquel recuerdo de grupo parecía alegrarle. – Sai y Kakashi fueron los primeros en marcharse, una parte de mi cree que lo hicieron a propósito.  
\- ¿Qué paso?  
\- Bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos en mi casa haciendo… bueno, ya sabes. – Al decir aquel eufemismo Naruto se sonrojó un poco.

Ino sintió algo muy parecido a cuando Naruto le contó todo lo relacionado con Hinata. Por un lado le gustaba conocer la vida amorosa de él, por otro lado se sentía celosa. De todos modos no olvidaba que estaba sintiéndose celosa de una persona que había muerto aquel mismo día.

\- Ya, sí. – Contestó Ino también algo sonrojada.  
\- A la mañana siguiente… hablamos… y decidimos que no volvería a pasar. Ella estaba enamorada de otra persona. – Contestó Naruto con nostalgia.  
\- ¿Había sido un error? – Preguntó Ino frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Es curioso pero ninguno de los dos utilizó esa expresión. Creo que ella no se arrepentía… y yo tampoco. Ella dijo que el único motivo por el cual no podía repetirse era porque le importaban mis sentimientos…  
\- No podía corresponder tú… amor. – Dedujo Ino fácilmente.

Naruto asintió con pesadez.

\- No me enfadé con ella, era algo que ya sabía. Pero las cosas se enfriaron mucho entre los dos… casi no volvimos a hablar. Solo lo justo y necesario… al poco tiempo comencé a salir con Hinata. Pero esa historia ya la conoces.  
\- ¿No volvisteis a hablar? – Preguntó Ino extrañada.  
\- No, era… raro y violento. Creo que mi relación con Hinata y todo el tiempo que pasamos sin hablarnos provocó que lo que sentía por ella se desvaneciese en gran medida.  
\- ¿Empezaste con Hinata para olvidar a Sakura? – Preguntó Ino, Naruto suspiró.  
\- En parte. Tampoco quería estar solo y bueno, ella me gustaba también. Pero ya sabes cómo acabó eso. - Le dijo Naruto, definitivamente la charla estaba sentándole bien.  
\- Si, no te enamoraste. – Contestó Ino, Naruto asintió.  
\- Es irónico, últimamente había estado pensando en organizar alguna reunión como las de antaño. Volver a hablarme con Sakura-Chan como hacía antes… volver a ser amigos. Volver a ser un equipo. Pero ya es tarde… - Le dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

Ino ladeó la cabeza y pudo ver como Naruto había comenzado a llorar. Para ella fue totalmente emotivo y demoledor ver al rubio de aquella manera. Lo que no sabía es que aquella era la tercera vez que sus sentimientos le sobrepasaban aquel día.

Algo en Ino la impulsó a acercarse a Naruto y darle un fuerte abrazo. Naruto esta vez no dudo ni un solo segundo en corresponderlo, apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Ino contra su propio cuero. Hundió su rostro en el hombro de Ino.

Ella pudo sentir las lágrimas de Naruto contra su propio cuello, aunque en aquel momento no hubo tiempo para sonrojarse o sentir enamoramiento. Realmente estaba triste, solo quería que Naruto se sintiese mejor.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, en ese momento Ino ya no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se quedó quieta completamente. Naruto podía haber hecho lo que quisiese con ella en ese momento.

Pero se separó de ella y miró al suelo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

\- Hoy he visto que Sasuke jamás cambiaria… jamás volvería. Creo que Sakura nunca habría podido ser feliz, habría estado condenada a estar sola para siempre. Solo espero que este donde este… pueda estar en paz.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de tu felicidad Naruto-Sensei? – Preguntó Ino poniéndose de nuevo delante de él.  
\- No me apetece pensar en eso ahora… ya llegará… supongo. – Naruto no parecía muy convencido, parecía decirlo solamente para contentar a Ino.  
\- ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora? – Preguntó la rubia.  
\- Cumplir mis misiones… entrenar a mis alumnos. – Añadió mirando a Ino, todavía tenía que ayudarla a ella con el Suiton y a Choji y Shikamaru con los exámenes para Jounin. – Y tratar de proteger a las personas que aún tengo a mi lado.  
\- Habrá que hacer algo con tu vida entonces… no podemos dejarte así. – Contestó Ino sonriendo, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también. Aquello le hizo gracia.

Naruto se alejó de la sombra del árbol y la lluvia volvió a caer sobre él. Aunque ahora estaba lloviendo mucho menos, después volvió a girarse para encarar a su alumna. Últimamente la persona que más le apoyaba y con quien más tiempo pasaba.

\- Te voy a dar un consejo, te lo digo como tu Sensei. – Le dijo Naruto volviendo a mirarla. – El mundo en el que vivimos es rápido, cruel y violento. Mañana cualquiera de nosotros puede estar muerto. Shikamaru, Choji, tu o yo… cualquiera. – Sonaba triste al decir aquello.  
\- Naruto-Sensei… - Dijo Ino triste al escuchar aquello.  
\- Así que corre a buscar al chico del que estas enamorada y cuéntaselo. No pierdas más el tiempo, ese es mi consejo.

Aquellas palabras de Naruto impactaron mucho a Ino, literalmente la estaba empujando a declararse. Pero eso era porque él no sabía de quien estaban hablando.

\- No creo. – Contestó Ino sonriendo pesadamente mientras miraba al suelo. – No me corresponderá.

Naruto se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, estaban bastante cerca en realidad. Ino se sonrojó, pero Naruto parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

\- A lo mejor esto se te hace extraño viniendo de mí, que soy tu maestro. Pero eres una de las chicas más guapas que he visto en toda mi vida. También eres divertida y una muy buena persona. Es imposible que ese chico te rechace.

El corazón de Ino comenzó a latir con fuerza, tardo varios segundos en lograr reaccionar, pero sus palabras calaron muy hondo en su corazón. Naruto nunca esperó la reacción de su alumna, ni siquiera ella lo esperaba.

Dio un paso hacia delante y llevó sus manos al rostro de Naruto, después lo besó. Naruto se quedó de piedra, le pillo tan desprevenido que no fue capaz de reaccionar. Simplemente se dejó besar. Cuando Ino se separó de Naruto se quedaron mirándose muy sonrojados.

\- Eres tu Naruto-Sensei… estoy enamorada de ti. – Confesó Ino con la cara roja como un tomate.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

\- Eres tu Naruto-Sensei… estoy enamorada de ti. – Confesó Ino con la cara roja como un tomate.

Naruto estuvo unos cuantos segundos tratando de decir algo, lo único que lograba era mover la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, se había quedado totalmente en blanco. Aunque también estaba sonrojado al igual que Ino, no todos los días se le declaraba una chica preciosa después de darle un beso.

\- Ino… yo… - Dijo Naruto dando un paso hacia atrás mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

No supo muy bien que decir, entre lo afectado que estaba por la misión anterior y el impacto de la declaración y el beso de Ino no era capaz de reaccionar. Aunque un claro pensamiento entró en su cabeza en aquel instante.

\- Ino, no puede ser. – Respondió cerrando los ojos. – Yo soy tu maestro… y tú aun eres una niña.

Ino se sintió dolida por aquellas palabras, aunque no era por el rechazo en sí. Eso era algo que contemplaba, pero no aceptaría los motivos de Naruto. Se sentía engañada.

\- No es justo. – Respondió Ino negando con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Naruto rápidamente.  
\- Hace cuatro años, a las pocas semanas de conocernos, dijiste que el día que dejases de llamarme Ino-Chan significaría que ya no me ves como a una niña. Pero hace dos años que empezaste a llamarme Ino. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Es que acaso me mentiste?

Naruto cerró los ojos con pesadez mientras recordaba aquello. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día en el que le dijo que la llamaría Ino-Chan hasta el día en que le demostrase ser una adulta. Y recordaba también el día en el que dejó de considerarla una niña caprichosa y egoísta.

* * *

**Hace Dos Años**

_El Equipo 10 al completo había sido asignado a una peligrosa misión en la frontera con el País de la Tierra. Las tensiones entre ambas villas habían estado creciendo debido a una misión fallida que desembocó en la muerte de varios ninjas de Iwakure._

_Naruto y los demás debían llevar en persona una carta firmada por la Hokage para pactar una tregua con el maestro Tsuchikage y así evitar una guerra. No obstante fueron emboscados por un equipo de ninjas sin identificar que se habían propuesto evitar esa tregua._

_Los cuatro Shinobis desconocidos tenían nivel de Elite así que la misión había pasado de ser de Rango B a Rango S. Una misión que debería ser superada por un Equipo ANBU se había presentado contra un Jounin, dos Chunin y un Genin._

_Naruto había hecho todo lo imposible para proteger a sus tres alumnos pero le estaba siendo especialmente difícil mantener a raya a sus rivales. Shikamaru había ideado ya cuatro planes maestros que habían sido frustrados por la increíble habilidad de sus oponentes._

_Si hubiese sido un equipo formado por cuatro Jounins los brillantes planes de Shikamaru les habrían proporcionado una victoria abrumadora. De hecho había sido gracias a los planes del Nara y a la excelente formación Ino-Shika-Cho complementada con las habilidades de Naruto lo que había evitado que estuviesen muertos._

_Pero tras diez minutos de batalla Shikamaru ya se había quedado sin energías y Choji había resultado herido durante uno de sus demoledores ataques físicos. Ya solo quedaban en pie Naruto e Ino._

_El Uzumaki estaba muy frustrado al ver como sus alumnos iban cayendo, necesitaba protegerlos a toda costa. Atacó frontalmente a sus rivales con sus técnicas más poderosas, una estrategia demasiado arriesgada que terminó con uno de aquellos ninjas muertos y otro terriblemente malherido, solo dos quedaban en pie._

_Pero ellos se bastaron para contraatacar y dejar a Naruto herido en el suelo. Trataron de rematarlo lanzándole Kunais y Shurikens desde la distancia, el rubio no podía ni levantarse. Se sentía fracasado y muerto cuando Ino Yamanaka se interpuso deteniendo el ataque con sus propios Kunais._

_\- Ino-Chan… - Le llamó Naruto incorporándose mientras se sujetaba una herida del estómago. – No luches con ellos… huye, vuelve a Konoha. – Añadió tratando de levantarse, sabía que por lo menos podría darle unos minutos.  
__\- ¿Y vosotros? – Preguntó la rubia ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Naruto.  
__\- No tenemos por qué morir los cuatro. – Le respondió cerrando los ojos con pesadez. – Te daré un par de minutos._

_Naruto se levantó del todo y comenzó a caminar poco a poco hacia ella hasta que se puso a su lado. Ino estaba mirando al suelo, Naruto la miró unos segundos._

_\- Ino-Chan. – La volvió a llamar.  
__\- ¡No! – Gritó ella enfadada. – No voy a huir, no os voy a dejar aquí para que os maten. No me importa morir junto a vosotros, lucharé mientras pueda para protegeros… porque sois mis amigos. Porque soy una Kunoichi de Konoha. Así que no vuelvas a insinuar que me marche y os deje aquí._

_Naruto cerró los ojos asimilando las palabras de su alumna, después sonrió al volver a abrir los ojos. Aunque esta vez lo hizo mirando fijamente a sus dos oponentes que se limitaban a observarles._

_\- Esta bien, luchemos juntos… Ino. – Respondió Naruto decidido._

_Solo tuvieron que luchar juntos durante poco menos de un minuto, no obstante fue algo bastante significativo para los dos. Ino sintió que por fin Naruto la había reconocido como una verdadera Kunoichi. Naruto sintió que por fin su alumna había crecido, nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de ella._

_Recibieron la ayuda de un grupo de Jounins de Iwakure que habían sido enviados a escoltarles hasta la villa. La ayuda no pudo llegar en el mejor momento. _

_Acabaron rápidamente con el tercer ninja desconocido y el cuarto optó por huir al verse superado en número. En Iwakure curaron las heridas del Equipo 10, aquella misión de Rango S terminó siendo un éxito. No hubo ni una sola baja y lograron evitar una guerra._

\- Si, lo recuerdo. – Contestó Naruto abriendo los ojos de nuevo.  
\- Entonces… ¿Me mentiste?

Quiso decir que si, quiso decir que no era más que una niña. Quiso quitarse de encima aquella conversación con una respuesta cruel que hiriese los sentimientos de Ino. Pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a su querida alumna, porque sería mentira.

\- No, no te mentí Ino. – Respondió Naruto pesadamente.  
\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Ino dudando, no entendía las reacciones de Naruto.  
\- No es que seas una niña… es solo que… - Naruto no pudo terminar, Ino le cortó.  
\- Acabas de decir que te parezco una de las chicas más guapas que has visto nunca. Que soy muy divertida y crees que soy buena persona… y creo que no me has mentido, me has parecido muy sincero. – Ino jamás se habría declaro de no ser por las palabras de Naruto que ahora estaba citando.  
\- Si, lo decía de verdad. – Respondió Naruto mirando al suelo.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué me rechazas sin pensarlo? – Preguntó Ino, sus palabras no eran ilógicas del todo. A Naruto le molestaba tener que reconocerlo.  
\- Puede que no seas una niña Ino… pero eso no quita que tú tengas 17 años y yo 29. Y eso sin olvidar que soy tu maestro. – Respondió Naruto tratando de sonar lógico.

Naruto se sintió muy mal al ver como dos lágrimas salían de los ojos de Ino, pero ella se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse para no llorar abiertamente, sus labios estaban temblando mientras llevaba sus ojos hacia otro sitio.

\- Ino… - Le dijo Naruto, se sentía triste al ver llorar a su alumna.  
\- Si no hubieses dicho todo eso… jamás te lo habría contado. – Respondió ella cuando logró controlar las ganas de llorar.  
\- Lo que he dicho era verdad… y si yo tuviese tu edad quizás las cosas serian diferentes. – Naruto buscaba la forma de solucionar aquello.  
\- ¿De verdad crees que eso me hará sentir mejor? – Preguntó Ino muy triste, que Naruto le dijese aquello solo acrecentaba su frustración.

Ino habría preferido que Naruto simplemente le rechazase, que le dijese aquello solo empeoraba las cosas. Solo conseguía volver a hacerla sentir infantil e inmadura por no tener la edad suficiente.

\- Eres tú quien me enseñó que vivimos en un mundo cruel y violento… que mañana podemos morir o perder a las personas que más queremos. En un mundo así… ¿Acaso importa la diferencia de edad?  
\- Ni siquiera creo que me quieras realmente. Seguramente lo estarás confundiendo con admiración… es algo muy habitual entre profesores y alumnos. – Dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos esta vez.  
\- ¿Admiración? Es cierto que te admiro, eres mi sensei. Es lo más normal. Pero eso no implica que no pueda estar… mira, no quiero repetirlo. – Contestó Ino ligeramente enfadada, había logrado conseguir declararse y Naruto estaba menospreciando sus sentimientos.  
\- ¡No es el momento de tener esta conversación! – Naruto parecía bastante irritado, Ino se sorprendió bastante ya que era la primera vez que veía a su maestro enfadado. – Hace seis horas han muerto dos personas muy importantes para mí. Todavía tengo su sangre en mis manos. – Añadió enseñando los restos de sangre seca. – No quiero tener esta conversación ahora…

Naruto se tranquilizó un poco, se limitó a mirar al suelo bajando los brazos de nuevo. Ino cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. – Dijo Ino sintiéndose algo mal. – Solo me dejé llevar por tus palabras… lo siento… no era el momento. – Ino miró al suelo.

El rubio se acercó a ella y le dio un corto abrazo. Ella no llegó a corresponderlo, había sido demasiado rápido.

\- Siento haberte gritado, no estoy enfadado ni nada. Lo siento. – Dijo Naruto al separarse.  
\- No, está bien. No pasa nada. – Respondió ella mirándole a los ojos. – No volveré a sacar este tema… por ahora. Pero pienso demostrarte que lo que siento por ti no es solo admiración. – Añadió muy decidida.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, no todos los días hablaba de estos temas con una chica guapa. A Ino le gustó aquella reacción, le hizo sentir bien.

\- No me importa si me rechazas… pero no quiero que me rechaces por tonterías. – Ino seguía sonando igual de decidida.

Su sensei asintió con la cabeza. Aquella reacción fue un poco extraña, no pareció en absoluto interesado por corresponder a Ino. Pero por algún motivo no cerraba en banda la posibilidad de hacerlo, e Ino lo notó por supuesto.

Ino había hablado tan decididamente que Naruto no pudo volver a rechazarla abiertamente, como si una parte de él quisiese darle una pequeña oportunidad de demostrarlo.

\- Yo me marcharé ya a casa. Primero me daré una ducha. – Dijo enseñando las manos. – Y después me iré a dormir, ha sido un día… duro. – Añadió después mirando al suelo.  
\- Será lo mejor, yo también iré a mi casa. – Respondió ella.

Naruto se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero decidió ladear la cabeza una vez más para mirar a Ino, ella le devolvió la mirada.

\- Gracias por haber intentado animarme, la verdad es que me gusta hablar contigo. – Cuando Naruto dijo aquello Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. – Nos vemos mañana, descansa.  
\- Hasta mañana Naruto-Sensei. – Respondió Ino rápidamente.

Se marchó hacia su casa dejando a Ino en aquel lugar con una mezcla de sentimientos muy confusa. Por un lado se sentía mal por haber incomodado a Naruto en aquel momento tan delicado. También se sentía estúpida por haber sido rechazada.

Pero también se sentía eufórica por la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma y a su sensei. Y también tenía la ligera sensación de que en realidad no había sido tan rechazada como parecía a simple vista. Tenía demasiados sentimientos enfrentados en aquel momento.

Ella también se fue a su casa, necesitaba darse una buena ducha de agua caliente ya que al final se había quedado congelada con la charla bajo la lluvia. Mientras se estaba duchando hubo un pequeño momento en el que olvidó todos aquellos sentimientos enfrentados.

Había sido el agua caliente lo que había logrado serenarla unos segundos, no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente y llevar sus manos a sus propios labios al recordar que se había besado con Naruto-Sensei.

Aunque fuese solo aquel pequeño gesto ya habría valido la pena todo lo demás, después de todo su padre terminaría obligándola a casarse con alguien a quien no quería. No pudo evitar ponerse algo triste al pensar en aquello, aunque también se sintió bien al pensar que su padre no podría arrebatarle también su primer beso.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba duchándose todavía en su casa. Estaba bastante sudado por la misión, sin contar las manchas de sangre y que estaba totalmente congelado por haber pasado demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Cuando salió de la ducha se tumbó un rato en el sofá, le apetecía descansar aunque todavía no se iría a dormir. Tenía que cenar algo primero, simplemente cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse un poco.

Estuvo pensando en todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana, repasó de nuevo toda la misión. Se puso bastante triste al recordar todo el asunto de la muerte de Sasuke y Sakura. Aquellos recuerdos le llevaron también a recordar la muerte de otras personas importantes para él como el Tercer Hokage o Jiraiya el Sannin.

Tras aquellos recuerdos más tristes algo le llevo a recordar su conversación con Ino, incluido el momento en el que ella lo besó y después se declaró. Por un pequeño instante se sintió bien, a todo el mundo le gusta saber que le gusta a otra persona.

Por un pequeño momento se llevó las manos a los labios, debía reconocer que hacia bastante tiempo desde que la última vez que besase a una chica. Ya casi había olvidado la sensación, y realmente había sido un buen beso.

\- "Ino…" – Pensó Naruto extrañado. – "¿Qué debería hacer? No quiero hacerlo daño… aunque… ¿Y si…?"

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un ruido desde fuera de su casa, se levantó a gran velocidad hacia ella. Aunque se detuvo al ver una nota en el suelo, alguien la había pasado por debajo de la puerta.

Por un pequeño momento pensó que podría tratarse de Ino, así que opto por dejarle tiempo para marcharse en lugar de abrir la puerta. Se agachó para coger la nota y leerla., se quedó pálido al leerla.

\- No… no puede ser… - Susurró Naruto alterado.

Se puso una sudadera de color azul oscuro para no pasar frio y salió a la calle a gran velocidad. Ya no llovía, pero era de noche y no había casi nadie en la calle. Naruto comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el sur de la villa.

Concretamente estaba yendo hacia la salida principal de Konoha, debido al funeral y a la lluvia en aquel lugar solo estaban los guardias indispensables. Aunque Naruto vio rápidamente que los dos guardias estaba durmiendo.

\- "Genjutsu…" – Pensó Naruto al verlos en el suelo.

Tuvo que correr durante al menos dos kilómetros antes de encontrar a su objetivo, por fortuna no había estado corriendo a máxima velocidad o si no habría tardado mucho más en alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Kakashi-Sensei! – Gritó Naruto llamando su atención.

El rubio se colocó detrás de su maestro de un gran salto. El peliplata se limitó a quedarse quieto, Naruto dio un par de pasos hacia él hasta que poco a poco Kakashi se giró para mirar a su último alumno vivo.

\- Te pedía en la nota que no me siguieses. – Recordó Kakashi pesadamente.  
\- Pero no me explicas porque quieres marcharte. – Respondió Naruto con voz triste.

En la nota que Kakashi había dejado en casa de Naruto le contaba que iba a abandonar Konoha, que dejaría de ser Shinobi y le pedía dos cosas: Que pidiese perdón en su nombre a los demás y que no le buscase.

\- Naruto… - Habló Kakashi, su voz seguía sonando pesada.  
\- Solo explícamelo por favor, quiero poder entenderlo. – Añadió Naruto preocupado.

Kakashi suspiró, no le apetecía hablar de ellos pero podía darle aquella pequeña explicación a su alumno. Le miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

\- Llevo muchos años siendo ninja de Konoha… demasiados. – Kakashi miró al suelo, parecía entristecido. – He visto morir a mis padres… a mi maestro… a mis compañeros y a mis alumnos. Y yo sigo vivo, pero ya no puedo aguantar más… es demasiado para mí.  
\- Sé que lo de hoy ha sido terrible… yo me siento igual. Pero sé que podría haber muerto yo… o incluso tú. – Respondió Naruto.  
\- No me importa morir, estoy preparado para ello. Pero no estoy preparado para ver morir a todos mis seres queridos. Muchos dicen que soy un ninja sobresaliente por haber sobrevivido a tantas misiones durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja.  
\- Y lo eres, eso nadie lo pone en duda. – Añadió Naruto rápidamente.  
\- Los Hokages nos enseñaron que un verdadero Shinobi es alguien que da la vida para proteger a las personas que le importan. Mi única habilidad es sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente como para que mueran todos los que me importan, soy un pésimo ninja…  
\- Eso no es cierto Kakashi-Sensei. – Le respondió Naruto molesto, no le gustaba que hablase así.  
\- No quiero continuar con esta vida. No quiero que llegue un día en el que te vea morir a ti o a la Hokage.  
\- Pero eso no es justo. – Respondió Naruto, su voz volvía a sonar apagada.

Kakashi no pareció entender las palabras de Naruto, se le hicieron extrañas. No lograba entender porque le importaba tanto, él siempre pensó que Naruto lo entendería.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kakashi frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Yo todavía estoy aquí… - Respondió Naruto dolido. – Yo también he perdido a demasiada gente. Cuando era niño solo el Tercer Hokage se preocupaba por mí, su muerte me dolió de verdad. Y lo mismo me pasó con Ero-Sennin. Sakura-Chan y Sasuke eran… mis mejores amigos y mis compañeros. Y los he perdido hoy mismo.  
\- Ven conmigo, vayámonos juntos a alguna ciudad perdida en otra país. Tengo dinero de sobra… y estoy seguro que tú también. – Le propuso alegremente Kakashi, realmente parecía cansado de la vida Shinobi.  
\- No puedo. – Respondió Naruto a la velocidad de la luz.  
\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.  
\- Debo cuidar a mis alumnos. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo.

Kakashi se quedó impactado por aquellas palabras del rubio. En aquel instante se sintió muy orgulloso de Naruto. En el pasado siempre tuvo una pequeña predilección por Sasuke, le había enseñado más que a ninguno de sus otros alumnos.

Siempre había estado orgulloso de los tres, pero por algún extraño motivo siempre tuvo un cariño especial hacia aquel Uchiha que le recordaba a él mismo de pequeño. Pero ahora acababa de darse cuenta de que Naruto Uzumaki también se parecía a él, pero a su versión adulta. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que en realidad lo que quería era ayudar a Sasuke a parecerse a Naruto.

\- Pero tú todavía eres mi Sensei… todavía me quedan muchas cosas por aprender. No puedo perderte, no ahora. No estoy preparado para eso… te necesito Kakashi-Sensei. – Y aquel era el motivo por el que Naruto se sentía triste, no quería perder a su maestro.

Kakashi se acercó a Naruto y le dio un pequeño abrazo, a él no le importó corresponderlo. No hoy al menos, había sido un día muy duro para los dos. Ambos habían sufrido demasiado.

\- Volvamos a la villa Naruto… te invito a cenar en Ichiraku. – Le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia Konoha.  
\- Eso suena genial. – Respondió Naruto contento mientras seguía a su Sensei.

Naruto y Kakashi caminaron hasta la villa de nuevo, los dos guardias seguían durmiendo plácidamente así que decidieron dejarlos allí para no llamar la atención. Siguieron hasta Ichiraku donde el vendedor y su hija les recibieron encantados, eran de sus mejores clientes después de todo.

Pidieron y a los cinco minutos ya estaban comiendo.

\- ¿Sabes? Hoy me ha pasado algo muy raro. – Dijo Naruto mientras comía de su plato.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.  
\- Ino me ha dicho que me quiere… y me ha… besado… - Añadió al final algo sonrojado, le gustaba aquel pequeño momento con su maestro sin pensar en nada triste. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía a sí mismo como un alumno.  
\- Ah. ¿Por fin lo ha hecho? Pensaba que a este paso nunca lo haría. – Respondió Kakashi divertido.  
\- Espera… ¿Tu lo sabias? – Preguntó Naruto extrañado.  
\- Claro, se notaba a varios kilómetros de distancia. Como te mira… como te habla…  
\- Puede que sea tonto o iluso… no sé. – Respondió Naruto haciendo reír a Kakashi.  
\- ¿Y qué le has dicho? – Kakashi parecía interesado en el tema, quizás solo quería evadirse un poco.  
\- La he rechazado.  
\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kakashi de nuevo.  
\- Por la diferencia de edad… y soy su maestro. ¿Te parece poco? – Respondió Naruto a gran velocidad.  
\- No se… son unos motivos un poco… ¿insignificantes? No sé, podrías rechazarla por fea, por aburrida o por pesada. O porque te guste otra persona.  
\- Bueno, son mis motivos. Aunque me da… que eso aún no ha terminado. – Respondió Naruto algo frustrado.  
\- Mejor, así tienes más tiempo para pensártelo mejor.  
\- Kakashi-Sensei, se supone que deberías estar de mi lado. – Le dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

Kakashi sonrió.

\- Te aseguro que ahora mismo no estoy del lado de otra persona que no seas tú. – Respondió el peliplata mientras continuaba comiendo.

Naruto también sonrió por aquel comentario de su sensei. Terminaron de cenar juntos, era curioso pero al final el día no había terminado tan mal. La vida continúa, Naruto solo tenía esa frase en mente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Me alegra que os gustase la confesión de Ino, la verdad es que a mi tambien me gusta bastante xD La verdad es que ahora me doy cuenta que el principio de la historia ha ido algo lento . Siempre me pasa de lo mismo. Por suerte a partir de ahora la historia empieza a moverse cada vez mas rápido._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_¡Saludos! ^^_


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Aquella mañana no llovió, en el cielo lucía un brillante sol que llenaba de vida toda la Villa. El ambiente todavía era un poco depresivo ya que el día anterior hubo un funeral doble pero el día se presentaban sin duda mucho mejor que el anterior.

Ino no fue capaz de dormir bien en toda la noche, solo a ratos. Estuvo casi todo el tiempo tumbada en su cama mirando el techo mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Aquel fue el día que más vueltas dio en su cama en toda su vida.

Estuvo dándole vueltas toda la noche a lo que le había confesado a Naruto-Sensei. No era capaz de decir si había hecho bien o no. Por un lado se sentía liberada y esperanzada. Por otro lado se sentía estúpida y herida.

Pero aunque se sentía rechazada por la personaba a la que amaba no había aceptado los motivos que él le había dado. Sin duda habría preferido que Naruto la rechazase por cualquier otro motivo, pero que hubiese insinuado que ella no estaba realmente enamorada le había herido el orgullo. Y la excusa de la edad definitivamente no le convencía en lo más mínimo, no después de todas las cosas que había aprendido de su maestro.

Una parte de ella la incitaba a dejarlo correr. Otra parte la obligaba a demostrarle a Naruto que sus sentimientos eran genuinos, por lo menos debía hacer eso. Para ella había sido extremadamente difícil expresar sus sentimientos, no podía permitir que fuesen menospreciados.

Aquella mañana había salido especialmente pronto de su casa ya que no había sido capaz de dormir hasta la hora que marcaba su despertador. Y como lo último que quería era desayunar con su padre se marchó nada más terminar su comida. Fue hacia la Torre de la Hokage donde esperaría al resto de miembros de su equipo.

Aquel día tendría misión así que debía reunirse con Shikamaru, Choji y Naruto para reportarse y que la Hokage les entregase una misión. Pero la rubia había llegado casi una hora antes así que ahora le tocaba esperar.

\- ¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí? – Preguntó una vez conocida a su espalda.

Ino estaba sentada en un pequeño banco que había a las afueras de la Torre Hokage, ella estaba de espaldas a la entrada de la torre. Cuando se giró se sorprendió al ver una cara conocida, se trataba de Shikamaru que salía del interior del edificio de la Hokage.

\- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Ino extrañada.  
\- Yo he preguntado primero. – Respondió Shikamaru sentándose al lado de Ino.  
\- No podía dormir bien. Y no me apetecía estar en casa. – Respondió Ino mirando para otro lado. - ¿Y tú? – Preguntó de nuevo.  
\- He tenido que acompañar a mi padre a una reunión con el consejo, nada importante algo relacionado con nuestros ciervos. Ha sido muy aburrido y problemático. – Añadió al final haciendo reír un poco a Ino.

Al principio aquella actitud de Shikamaru siempre había puesto a Ino de los nervios. Pero al final aprendió a cogerle cariño e incluso le resultaba gracioso escucharle quejarse por todo. Y con el tiempo se había vuelto un buen amigo. Probablemente el mejor amigo de Ino.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que no te ha dejado dormir? – Preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad.

Ino suspiró, en realidad de no ser por el apoyo que Shikamaru le había dado hacía unos pocos días no le habría dicho nada a Naruto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que él ya sabía su pequeño secreto y que incluso la apoyaba pensó que podría hablarlo con él de nuevo.

\- Veras… ayer… te hice caso. – Respondió de manera indirecta la rubia.  
\- ¿Qué me hiciste caso? ¿En qué? – Preguntó Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Ya sabes, lo que me dijiste sobre Naruto-Sensei…

Shikamaru estuvo dudando unos segundos, pero rápidamente puso cara de comprender lo que ocurría. Después se puso algo más serio.

\- Podrías haber escogido otro día. ¿No crees? – Preguntó el Nara, él también sabía que ayer había sido un día duro para su Sensei.  
\- Bueno, supongo que sí. Pero ya está hecho. – Respondió Ino mirando para otro lado, lo último que necesitaba era que Shikamaru la hiciese sentir mal.  
\- Esta bien… ¿Y qué ocurrió? – Preguntó con curiosidad después.

Ino volvió a suspirar, aquel era el día de los suspiros. Shikamaru rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su rubia amiga estaba profundamente desanimada.

\- Me rechazó. – Concluyó Ino sintiéndose aún peor por decirlo en voz alta.  
\- Vaya… bueno… supongo que no salió como esperabas. – Shikamaru parecía sentirse un poco mal, después de todo él la animó a lanzarse. - ¿Cómo estás?  
\- No lo sé. – Respondió Ino dejando a Shikamaru todavía más confuso.  
\- ¿Es que ha pasado algo más? – Preguntó extrañado.  
\- Son los motivos que dio Naruto-Sensei para rechazarme... me hacen estar un poco confusa, no me parecieron… motivos de peso. – Respondió la Yamanaka rápidamente.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?  
\- Me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos porque él era mi sensei y mayor que yo. Y también dijo que seguramente yo no estoy realmente enamorada de él… que solo siento admiración. – Relató Ino recordando la conversación.  
\- ¿Y eso último es verdad? – Preguntó Shikamaru mirando a su compañera a los ojos.  
\- No, y estoy segura de eso. – Respondió Ino sin dudar un solo segundo.  
\- Si, ya veo. Yo también lo creo. - Le dijo Shikamaru animándola.

La heredera del Clan Yamanaka se sintió aliviada al sentir que por lo menos una persona la creía. Le asustaba que quizás todo el mundo diese por hecho que solo era un capricho infantil.

\- ¿Y qué opinas del resto? – Preguntó Ino con muchísima curiosidad.  
\- Bueno… es curioso ver como Naruto-Sensei en ningún momento ha insinuado que no le gustes o que no le gustaría estar contigo. Se limita a decir que no podéis estar juntos.  
\- ¡¿Verdad?! – Preguntó Ino esperanzada. – Yo he pensado lo mismo.  
\- También hay que barajar la posibilidad de que lo hiciese para no herir tus sentimientos… para intentar no ser cruel. – Dijo Shikamaru tratando ser pensar en todas las posibilidades.  
\- Supongo… pero… no me dio esa sensación. Incluso Naruto-Sensei dijo que yo le parecía una chica guapa y divertida. – En aquel momento Ino recordó la parte buena de la historia.  
\- ¿Y qué has pensado hacer? – Shikamaru quería saber primero cuales eran las intenciones de Ino antes de darle algún consejo.  
\- He decidido que no voy a estar toda la vida detrás de él. No pienso convertirme en una pesada. Pero… por lo menos me gustaría demostrarle que lo que siento es verdad. Lo que más me molesta es que no crea en mi confesión. – Contestó Ino con decisión.  
\- Creo que me parece una buena idea. Y seguro que no te costará mucho conseguirlo. – Le animó Shikamaru poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

En aquel instante fueron sorprendidos por Choji que había hecho acto de presencia, habían estado ya bastante tiempo hablando. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos dos al verlos allí charlando. Ino y Shikamaru cortaron la conversación para saludar al último miembro de su equipo.

\- ¿De qué hablabais? – Preguntó con curiosidad el miembro del Clan Akimichi.

Ino se puso un poco nerviosa, miró a Shikamaru y este asintió con la cabeza. Él siempre le había dicho que se lo contase también a Choji, después de todo también era su amigo y seguro que aportaría un punto de vista diferente al problema.

La rubia suspiró nerviosa, pero un segundo después comenzó a narrarle absolutamente todo lo ocurrido. Comenzando con su enamoramiento y pasando por los detalles de su infructuosa declaración de amor.

Choji tardó algunos segundos en asimilar todo lo que Ino acababa de contarle, la verdad es que a diferencia de Shikamaru él nunca se había dado cuenta de aquello.

\- Pues yo creo que deberías dejarlo estar. – Respondió muy convencido.  
\- ¡Choji! – Le criticó Shikamaru por aquella dura respuesta.  
\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ino manteniendo la calma y con un tono neutral.  
\- Él es tu maestro, y mucho mayor que tú. Seguramente os meteríais en un gran lio, la gente hablaría mal de vosotros y tu padre se enfadaría. Son todo problemas. Por no hablar que seguramente Hokage-Sama se enfadaría con Naruto-Sensei. – Argumentó Choji rápidamente.  
\- ¿Entonces para ti es más importante la comodidad de no tener ningún problema a estar con la persona a la que quieres de verdad? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida.  
\- Pues si… ¿De qué sirve estar con la persona que quieres si no puedes disfrutarlo por todos los problemas que te provoca? – Preguntó Choji, para él aquello parecía tener una lógica aplastante.

Ino dedicó unos instantes a pensar en todo lo que ocurriría si al final comenzase una relación con Naruto-Sensei. Pensó en que opinaría su padre y en general los miembros de su familia. Realmente sería algo muy difícil y le hacía plantearse si realmente valdría la pena.

\- No le hagas caso Ino. – Dijo Shikamaru provocando que la rubia saliese de sus pensamientos y mirase hacia él. – Choji dice eso porque aún no ha conocido a alguien que le guste de verdad.  
\- Solo opino que debe valorar si merece la pena. – Dijo Choji decidido.

Ino pensó en lo que supondría dejarlo pasar y simplemente esperar a que su vida se resolviese sola. Por un instante al imaginarse casada con alguno de sus insufribles primos todo se volvió decisión en su interior.

\- Si, lo merece. – Respondió Ino sin dudar.  
\- Pues no hay más que hablar. – Añadió Shikamaru queriendo zanjar la conversación.  
\- Bueno, decidas lo que decidas espero que salga bien. – Le dijo Choji, quizás no compartía sus pensamientos pero deseaba que no le saliese mal.  
\- Gracias. – Respondió Ino, le entristeció que Choji no la comprendiese. No obstante la pequeña reflexión que el Akimichi le había obligado a hacerse había logrado que estuviese aún más decidida a hacer lo que debía hacer.

Naruto no tardó mucho más en llegar, cuando se reunió con sus alumnos tuvo la extraña sensación de sentirse especialmente observado por ellos. Trató de no pensar en ello y se fueron los cuatro juntos hacia la oficina de la Quinta Hokage.

El ambiente era un poco depresivo. Tsunade, Shizune y Naruto aún estaban abatidos por la muerte de un ser querido y se notaba en el ambiente, aunque justamente por eso decidieron hacer aquella reunión de la forma más profesional posible.

La misión, por fortuna, fue bastante sencilla. Solo tuvieron que viajar hasta un pueblo vecino y escoltar a un mercader local hasta la Capital del País del Fuego. Había sido amenazado de muerte por un grupo de bandidos y sus guardaespaldas le habían abandonado, así que se había visto obligado a contratar a Shinobis de la Hoja.

El combate contra los bandidos fue realmente breve, a pesar de que fueron atacados por más de treinta hombres y mujeres armados con armas oxidadas estos huyeron en desbandada en el momento en el que el Equipo 10 comenzó a hacer gala de sus habilidades ninja.

Aunque el viaje se alargó bastante ya que a pesar de que el mercader viajaba en caballo tuvieron que ir más lento de lo que viajarían cuatro Shinobis a toda velocidad. Cuando llegaron a la Capital del País del Fuego el mercader les agradeció por el excelente trabajo de escolta.

Como era mediodía decidieron comer en la Capital antes del viaje de vuelta. Comieron en un puesto de comida rápida y no se llenaron mucho ya que ahora tendrían que correr durante poco más de dos horas.

El viaje fue bastante silencioso, Naruto estaba poco hablador hoy aunque se le notaba más animado que el día anterior. Después de todo tras la conversación que tuvo con Kakashi ahora estaba de mejor humor.

Aun así Naruto siempre solía ser el que comenzaba todas las conversaciones junto con Ino y Choji. Pero hoy era la excepción a la regla. Cuando llegaron a Konoha aminoraron la marcha en la entrada principal para reportarse ante los guardias que la custodiaban.

\- Yo iré a mi casa corriendo a terminar el informe de la misión que quiero que el día termine cuanto antes. – Dijo Naruto rápidamente, parecía cansado.

Shikamaru le hizo una pequeña seña a Choji y rápidamente ambos se marcharon alegando que todo aquello era un rollo y les apetecía marcharse a casa. Dejaron a Naruto y a Ino a solas.

\- Naruto-Sensei si quieres puedo ayudarte con el informe como de costumbre. Y más ahora que ya soy Jounin. – Dijo Ino con tono neutral e inocente.  
\- ¿No tendrás cosas que hacer en tu casa? – Preguntó pensando en la cantidad de veces que había discutido con Inoichi.  
\- La verdad es que lo último que me apetece ahora es ver a mi padre. Últimamente está muy pesado. – La verdad es que aquello no era mentira.  
\- Bueno, vale está bien. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente, si a ella no le apetecía volver a casa todavía no sería un problema aceptar su ayuda.  
\- "Bien." – Pensó Ino satisfecha.

Naruto se detuvo un segundo y se quedó mirando al cielo.

\- "Mierda… me acaban de engañar como a un idiota." – Pensó frustrado, a veces era un problema ser demasiado lento.  
\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Ino preocupada.  
\- No, vayamos. – Respondió Naruto ligeramente frustrado por haber sido engañado de aquella forma.

Si no hubiesen comido en la Capital podría marcharse a Ichiraku y así no se quedarían a solas. Pero ahora mismo no tenía ninguna excusa para no ir hacia su casa sin sacar ningún tema delicado. Solo rezaba porque ella tampoco lo sacase.

Caminaron poco a poco por la villa en dirección a casa de Naruto donde harían el informe entre los dos, al menos terminarían rápido.

\- ¿Estas bien? Pareces cansado. – Le dijo Ino a Naruto.  
\- Bueno, un poco. No he dormido casi nada esta noche. – Respondió el Jounin.  
\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
\- Veras… Kakashi-Sensei me llevó por ahí de copas y terminamos bebiendo de más. – Respondió Naruto no sintiéndose muy orgulloso, aunque debía reconocer que lo pasó bien junto a su maestro. – Tú no bebas. ¿Vale? Es malo. – Le dijo al final sonriendo un poco.  
\- Que hipócrita. – Respondió Ino riendo. - ¿Y lo pasasteis bien?  
\- La verdad es que si… es posible que a partir de ahora hagamos más cosas juntos.  
\- Me alegro. – Respondió Ino con sinceridad.

Era extraño y curioso ya que a pesar de que Naruto sentía una profunda tristeza por la muerte de Sasuke y Sakura a la vez se había visto liberado de una gran carga sobre su espalda. Quizás hoy podía darse cuenta de todo el daño que le había provocado la traición de su mejor amigo.

Jamás se alegraría de su muerte ni mucho menos, si pudiese volver atrás cambiaria tantas cosas que hacer una lista sería imposible. Pero ahora por fin en medio de toda aquella tristeza sentía que por fin podía pensar únicamente en el futuro. Y aquello le esperanzaba y aterraba a la vez, ya que hacia bastantes años que no se preguntaba qué era lo que esperaba de la vida. Era algo que ahora debía averiguar.

Tardaron aproximadamente cinco minutos en atravesar la villa y llegar al bloque de pisos donde Naruto vivía. A él siempre le daba un poco de vergüenza enseñarle su casa a sus alumnos cuando ellos vivían en enormes mansiones de varios pisos y centenares de metros cuadrados.

Después de todo su casa era diminuta y estaba generalmente desordenada. Hacía tiempo que ya no dejaba envases de ramen instantáneo y basura por el suelo, aquella época ya quedó atrás. Pero siempre se podía ver una fina capa de polvo sobre los muebles debido a la ajetreada vida de Shinobi de Naruto, no tenía tiempo material para dedicarse a la limpieza.

\- Intentemos terminar rápido. – Dijo Naruto cuando entraron en el piso.  
\- De acuerdo. – Respondió Ino.

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que a Ino en realidad le gustaba aquel pequeño hogar. Ella estaba agotada de comidas familiares llenas de protocolo, cruzarse a diario con tíos, primos y en general familia demasiado lejana como para acordarse de sus nombres.

Naruto caminó hasta un pequeño mueble del que sacó un par de pergaminos e instrumentos para escribir. Después los dejó en la mesa que había frente al único sofá de la casa, luego se sentó en él dispuesto a trabajar.

\- ¿Te importa si me pongo un poco más cómoda? – Preguntó Ino de manera inocente.  
\- Supongo que no. – Respondió Naruto un poco receloso.

Lo primero que hizo Ino fue quitarse la bandana ninja de la frente, había sido un día ligeramente caluroso y tras la misión tenía la frente algo sudada, detalle que Naruto no pudo evitar pasar por alto. Utilizó el reverso de su mano derecha para limpiarse el sudor.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue quitarse la bolsa de herramientas y el porta-kunais. Naruto se fijó en que la ropa de Ino dejaba al aire gran parte de sus piernas, incluido los muslos. Tuvo que volver a reconocer que la Yamanaka era una chica extremadamente atractiva.

El rubio se cuestionó a si mismo porque estaba prestando atención a aquellos detalles. Trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en el cuerpo de su alumna.

\- "¿Por qué no usará su uniforme Jounin?" – Se preguntó fastidiado mirando hacia otro lado.

Por último se quitó las botas ninjas, después de haber estado corriendo durante casi todo el día le dolían un poco los pies. Cuando se sintió por fin más cómoda cogió uno de los pergaminos y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, parecido a la posición de meditar apoyando el pergamino en su regazo.

\- La pluma… - Se quejó Ino, solo había cogido el pergamino después de todo.

Para no levantarse porque le daba pereza optó por ponerse de rodillas en el sofá e inclinarse hacia la mesa, como Naruto había dejado las cosas en el lado contrario tuvo que atravesarse prácticamente por delante de él, Ino apoyó su mano derecha en una de las rodillas de Naruto para no caerse.

Y mientras Ino alargaba su brazo para coger una de las plumas de Naruto para escribir, este tuvo que hacer malabares para controlarse ya que cuando Ino pasó a su lado pudo literalmente olerla, sobretodo la parte del pelo. De hecho el pelo de Ino llegó incluso a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz.

Cuando cogió la pluma se levantó y se volvió a sentar de la misma forma con el pergamino apoyado en su regazo. Naruto se vio obligado un segundo a levantarse del sofá.

\- Voy a por algo de agua. – Se excusó Naruto para levantarse.  
\- Tráeme a mí también por favor. – Le pidió ella con una sonrisa.  
\- Esta bien. – Respondió él sin mirarla demasiado.

Naruto fue hacia la cocina donde cogió dos vasos. Aunque antes de llenarnos de agua fría optó por mojarse la cara el mismo con el agua, a ver si lograba serenarse un poco.

\- "¿En qué diablos estás pensando?" – Se preguntó Naruto frustrado.

Cuando ya se hubo serenado un poco llenó sendos vasos con agua fría. Con cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota caminó de nuevo hacia el comedor. Cuando regresó le ofreció uno de los dos a su alumna.

\- Gracias. – Le dijo ella sonriendo.  
\- De nada. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente y sentándose de nuevo al lado de su alumna.

Naruto se bebió el agua de un solo trago, después intentó ponerse a trabajar. Pero en lugar de eso se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, acababa de pensar en algo.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza hacia ella.

Ino en aquel momento estaba bebiendo, así que primero tuvo que terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Naruto hoy estaba tan atento a los gestos de su alumna que no pudo evitar fijarse en la gota de agua que había quedado en el labio superior de ella. Mientras dejó el vaso en la mesa se limpió la gota con la lengua, Naruto cerró los ojos un pequeño instante.

\- Claro. – Respondió Ino sonriendo con curiosidad.  
\- Cuándo decías que querías ayudarme con lo de los informes por ayudarme o por aprender… ¿En realidad lo hacías para estar conmigo? – Preguntó Naruto poniéndose bastante serio.

Era irónico ya que él deseaba que ella no dijese nada violento y al final había sido el propio Naruto quien comenzó la conversación. Pero es que aquella pregunta se le había metido en la cabeza y necesitaba hacerla.

\- Si… - Confesó Ino algo avergonzada, mientras respondía infló los mofletes de una forma bastante divertida.  
\- ¿Y los entrenamientos? ¿Cuándo te invité a comer? – Preguntó de nuevo Naruto temiéndose la respuesta.  
\- Ya te lo dije ayer. – Respondió Ino mirando fijamente a Naruto. – Sé que tu no me crees… pero me gustas de verdad, yo solo quería pasar un poco más de tiempo junto a ti. – Ino se puso un poco triste al decir aquello.  
\- Yo no sabía todo eso… - Dijo Naruto sintiéndose algo tonto por no haber sabido ver lo que le ocurría a su alumna.  
\- Lo sé, pero era lo que yo quería. Yo no quería que tú lo supieses. Simplemente me conformaba con… poder pasar tiempo contigo y ser tu amiga. – Dijo Ino, aquello último lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos en silencio meditando la respuesta Ino, si es cierto que últimamente él y ella habían estado haciendo muchas cosas juntos. Y debía reconocer que siempre se lo pasaba muy bien con Ino, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y siempre se divertían mucho juntos.

\- Quizás te parezca un poco estúpido. Y quizás lo sea estúpido, pero estoy enamorada de ti y para mi tenía sentido hacer estupideces por estar a tu lado. – Añadió Ino mirando al suelo.  
\- Reconozco que tienes mucho valor para hablar de todo esto sin que te tiemble la voz. – Dijo Naruto haciendo que la rubia volviese a mirarle.  
\- ¿Valor? En realidad me da una vergüenza horrible y me gustaría que me tragase la tierra. – Respondió Ino sin poder mirar a Naruto. - Pero he tomado una decisión y necesito mantenerme fuerte para poder conseguirla.

Naruto, al ver que la conversación se iba alargando, decidió dejar el pergamino y la pluma en la mesa para estar más cómodo.

\- ¿Qué decisión? – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
\- Necesito demostrarte que lo que siento es real. Que no es solo admiración como tú dijiste. – Respondió Ino con bastante decisión mientras observaba los ojos de su maestro. – No puedo permitir que no te creas mi confesión.

Naruto suspiró, después se levantó del sofá para terminar dándose la vuelta y quedarse mirando la pared contraria. Durante todo el proceso comenzó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido con Ino, en sus palabras y en sus acciones.

\- No es necesario que hagas nada. – Dijo Naruto sin girarse.  
\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ino medio molesta.

Se giró y miró los ojos azules de Ino. Tenía cierta mirada amenazante, seguramente ella pensaba que lo que acababa de decir Naruto se debía a que nunca podría convencerle. Estaba profundamente equivocada.

\- Porque te creo. – Respondió Naruto dejando a Ino sorprendida, su expresión amenazante se suavizó casi al instante.  
\- ¿Ahora si me crees? – Preguntó Ino extrañada mientras también se levantaba del pequeño sofá.

Naruto volvió a girarse, consideraba que estaba demasiado cerca de Ino y necesitaba alejarse un poco.

\- Supongo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber distinguir emociones. – Respondió Naruto de forma neutral.

En realidad lo que le había convencido eran las acciones de Ino, pero por algún motivo no quería reconocerlo. Ino dio un paso hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Ino con una extraña mezcla de sensaciones en su interior.  
\- Creo que deberías marcharte a tu casa. – Naruto seguía mirando la pared del otro de la casa.

Naruto sintió como Ino lo agarraba del brazo izquierdo y lo obligaba a darse media vuelta para mirarla. Se sorprendió al ver la seriedad y serenidad que su alumna estaba manteniendo, sin duda una actitud muy madura. Algo que quizás no esperaría en ella.

\- Naruto-Sensei. – Comenzó a hablar con una voz muy tranquila. – Dime que no te gusto y me marcharé. Dime que te parezco fea o aburrida y me marcharé. Dime que crees que es imposible que tú te fijes en mí… y me marcharé, te lo prometo. Y nunca jamás volveré a sacar el tema.

Miró al suelo queriendo decirle alguna de las cosas que ella le había pedido, pero no pudo. Naruto no sabía mentir, no iba a empezar ahora que su alumna se estaba desnudando emocionalmente.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te hiciese daño diciéndote algo que te heriría? – Preguntó Naruto.  
\- Me gustaría que me dieses un motivo que pudiese considerar lo suficientemente valido como para olvidarme del tema, pasar página y tratar de dejar atrás mis sentimientos. – Respondió Ino muy seria.  
\- Que no consideres validos mis motivos… no implica que no lo sean. – Dijo Naruto igualando la seriedad de su alumno.  
\- Cuando me hablas de la diferencia de edad o de que tú eres mi sensei lo único que yo entiendo es que si te gustaría corresponderme… pero no puedes porque crees que no estaría bien. – Dijo Ino haciendo que Naruto suspirase.  
\- No lo creo, sé que no estaría bien. – Respondió Naruto con media sonrisa.  
\- ¡Me estás dando la razón! – Le recriminó Ino ligeramente molesta.

Naruto suspiró molesto y se dio media vuelta para mirar a otro lado, la conversación estaba siendo demasiado intensa y necesitaba mirar hacia otro punto aunque fuese durante un momento.

\- ¿¡Y qué más da que te dé la razón!? – Preguntó Naruto molesto. – Dices que cuando te diga que no me gustas lo dejarás correr y todo esto terminará. Pues lo siento mucho por ti pero eso no va a ocurrir.  
\- Naruto… - Susurró Ino sorprendida y extrañada. – Entonces… ¿Yo… te… gusto? – Preguntó sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho.  
\- ¿Cómo podrías no gustarme? – Preguntó Naruto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ino se llevó una mano al pecho por instituto, tuvo que apartar la vista de Naruto e inclinó la cabeza mirando al suelo. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y un par de lágrimas rodaron rápidamente por la piel de su rostro.

Naruto alargó su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de su alumna, ante aquel contacto ella se sonrojó profundamente a la vez que se sentía obligada a volver a mirarle.

\- No llores por favor. – Le suplicó Naruto, parecía triste por verla así. Ino cerró los ojos, parecía dolida.  
\- Es que estoy triste… sin duda preferiría mil veces que me dijeses que no te intereso… podría olvidarte.

Ino volvió a abrir los ojos, pero continuó llorando a pesar de que Naruto no había retirado la mano de su rostro. Él se sentía mal al verla así, la tristeza de Ino estaba volviéndose contagiosa por momentos. La Yamanaka movió su rostro en dirección a la mano de Naruto, para sentir con más intensidad aquella caricia. Por unos segundos se sintió reconfortada.

\- Es triste saber que aunque yo también te gusto… nunca me corresponderás. – Dijo triste sin poder mirar a Naruto.  
\- Al menos… ya lo has… aceptado… - Contestó Naruto, aunque por algún extraño motivo le pesaron bastante aquellas palabras.

El Jounin se sintió triste, pesado y dolido en aquel instante. Dio un paso hacia delante sintiendo que llegaría un día en el que se arrepentirá de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Solo esperaba que ese día fuese aún muy lejano.

Sin soltar el rostro de Ino utilizó la otra mano para sujetar la mano que Ino se había llevado al pecho. Cuando la agarró, Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida observando como su sensei se estaba acercando a ella.

Cuando Naruto comenzó a inclinarse para igualar la altura de Ino esta dejó de llorar casi al instante, simplemente dejó que su cuerpo se moviese por inercia poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar más fácilmente a su sensei.

En el momento en el que estuvieron a dos escasos centímetros de besarse se detuvieron, mirándose a los ojos. Ino estaba sonrojada con los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado, aunque Naruto pensó que todos aquellos detalles la hacían ver incluso más guapa.

Tras unos segundos recorrieron juntos aquellos dos centímetros y se unieron en un largo beso. A diferencia del primero que se habían dado en aquel participaron activamente los dos. Irónicamente la presión que Ino sentía en el pecho solo crecía sin cesar en lugar de calmarse, lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel instante amenazaba con desbordarla y hacerla estallar.

Luchó contra aquellas emociones y se contuvo las ganas de gritar para no estropear aquel precioso beso que se estaba dando con la persona que amaba. Naruto sintió como la tristeza que había estado sintiendo durante los últimos minutos desaparecía rápidamente, como si su propio corazón le estuviese gritando que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando se separaron Naruto no dejó de sujetar la mano de Ino ni de acariciar su rostro. Él estaba ligeramente sonrojado por haber besado a su alumna, y ella estaba roja como un tomate después de lo ocurrido. Aunque a pesar de todo ello no dejaron de mirarse ni se soltaron durante los siguientes minutos, simplemente estuvieron juntos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Ino estaba en su casa durmiendo tranquilamente, llevaba dos días seguidos casi sin poder dormir. Primero fue por la peligrosa misión de Naruto y después por la fatídica confesión que terminó con Naruto rechazándola, sin embargo hoy si había podido dormir a pierna suelta.

Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho por la mañana ya que el despertador comenzó a sonar con furia. A Ino no le quedó más remedio que despertarse. Los primeros segundos sintió un gran enfado por no poder seguir durmiendo.

Un instante después le llegó un fugaz recuerdo de la tarde anterior, cuando Naruto la besó durante interminables minutos. Cuando después estuvieron juntos de una manera en la que no habían estado nunca. Simplemente charlaron, se miraron y estuvieron juntos.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña enamoradiza, su enfado se esfumó al instante. Y más contenta se puso al recordar que ahora debía marchar junto con su equipo para realizar alguna misión. Mientras se encaminaba hacia la ducha no pudo evitar pensar en cómo iba a actuar delante de sus amigos y de Naruto.

Sabia que Shikamaru la apoyaba plenamente, pero ahora estaba un poco decepcionada con Choji y temía su reacción si se enteraba de que ahora ella y su sensei eran algo más que amigos. Aquel era algo que definitivamente debía hablar primero con Naruto.

Como casi cada día desayunó en la cocina junto a su madre, no podía permitirse que la reunión matutina del consejo del Clan le amargase la felicidad. Aunque sabía que su padre debía estar muy enfadado ya que como heredera debía asistir a esas reuniones.

Tarde o temprano le tocaría pasar el mal rato, pero no sería hoy. Al terminar de desayunar se marchó hacia la Torre Hokage. Aunque ahora era Jounin seguía utilizando su ropa violeta que tanto le gustaba.

Aunque le encantaba ser Jounin y su nuevo uniforme había decidido que no se lo pondría hasta el día que Choji y Shikamaru pudiesen ponérselo con ella. Era cierto que ella se había esforzado más por conseguirlo y ahora se había propuesto animarles a hacerlo. Pero sabía que Choji no se creía capaz de conseguirlo y Shikamaru era demasiado vago.

Se reunió con ellos a la entrada de la Torre, a Naruto le gustaba llegar tarde eso era algo que hacía casi siempre. Así que estuvieron un rato charlando.

\- ¡Y bien! ¿Cuándo cuando os vais a hacer Jounin? – Preguntó Ino muy animadamente.  
\- Que pereza… - Susurró Shikamaru mirando para otro lado.  
\- No todos somos genios como tu Ino. – Dijo Choji frunciendo el ceño.  
\- ¡No empieces con eso! – Respondió ella molesta, Choji la sacaba de sus casillas. – No eres débil… y con las técnicas de tu clan no deberás aprender a usar la Naturaleza de tu Chakra… como mucho estudiar para el examen escrito.  
\- Me suspenderían todos los examenes. – Volvió a decir Choji deprimido.  
\- ¡Eso no puedes saberlo! – Gritó Ino furiosa. – Shikamaru dile algo.  
\- Si no quiere déjale, yo le entiendo.

Ino estuvo a punto de responder, le enfurecía tener dos compañeros tan flojos de espíritu. Sobre todo porque sabía que eran mucho más fuertes de lo que ellos se consideraban. Pero no pudo decir nada ya que Naruto acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

\- Esta conversación es absurda. – Dijo Naruto llegando.  
\- ¿Tú también? – Preguntó Ino ligeramente frustrada, aunque ahora mismo no podía enfadarse con Naruto.  
\- No, no es por eso. Es que resulta que cuando aprobaste tus pruebas le dije a la vieja que Shikamaru y Choji querían apuntarse a las pruebas de dentro de tres meses. – Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
\- ¿¡Que!? – Preguntaron Choji y Shikamaru molestos.  
\- Así que bueno, podéis decidir si os dejáis ayudar o haréis el ridículo. – Añadió Naruto mirándoles.  
\- Podemos negarnos a participar.  
\- Lo que pasa es que ya se lo he contado a vuestros padres y resulta que están muy emocionados con la noticia. Ellos también os ayudaran a entrenar. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
\- ¡No es justo! – Se quejó Choji, Naruto les había preparado una buena trampa.  
\- Vamos chicos, he notado que os faltaba un pequeño empujoncito nada más. Lo haréis bien. – Les animó Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Choji.  
\- ¡Yo también os ayudaré! – Les animó Ino.  
\- Sí que estáis animados hoy. – Les dijo Shikamaru molesto mirando a Ino y a Naruto. – Y parece que lo pagamos nosotros.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír por aquel comentario.

\- Dentro de nada seremos un equipo de Jounins haciendo misiones de Rango A y S… ¡Será divertido! – Dijo Naruto tratando de motivarles.

Sin decir mucho más se fueron hacia el despacho de la Quinta Hokage para recibir una misión. Se trataba de una misión sencilla de Rango C que consistía en proporcionar diversas entregas a los diferentes grupos que patrullaban el País del Fuego, a algunos grupos les llevaban suministros y a otras nuevas órdenes. Era algo muy rutinario pero importante.

Tenían que viajar a tres pequeños campamentos de la zona norte del País del Fuego y la última parada era en una pequeña aldea granjera donde los ANBU de Konoha tenían un pequeño cuartel del que vigilaban la frontera norte del País.

Naruto dejó las nuevas órdenes a la vez que se encargó de recoger los informes de la última semana que debía llevar de nuevo a la Hokage. Cuando salieron del edificio Naruto se quedó mirando al sol durante un segundo.

\- ¡Os invito a comer! – Dijo Naruto sintiendo que ya era la hora.  
\- ¡Bien! – Dijo Choji motivado por fin, Naruto empezaba a pensar que podía chantajear al Akimichi con comida para entrenar.  
\- No tienes por qué invitar siempre Naruto-Sensei. – Dijo Shikamaru pensando en su maestro.  
\- No te preocupes… los Jounin cobramos muchísimo más que los simples Chunin. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
\- ¿Eso es verdad? – Preguntó Choji frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Bueno, no deberíamos hablar de eso. – Respondió Ino sonriendo. – Pero sí.  
\- No es justo, trabajamos igual. – Se quejó Choji.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de carne a la brasa, siempre solían ir a restaurantes de ramen por Naruto o de carne por Choji. Les gustaba ir alternando, pidieron una enorme cantidad de comida y empezaron a pasarlo bien en equipo.

La misión había sido cómoda y sin incidentes así que ese pequeño momento en equipo estaba resultando muy agradable. Shikamaru rápidamente empezó a sospechar que ocurría algo ya que Naruto e Ino estaban especialmente simpáticos hoy.

\- Voy al baño, no os lo comáis todo. – Dijo Naruto levantándose.

Naruto se fue al servicio del restaurante a hacer aguas menores, cuando terminó empezó a lavar las manos para poder seguir comiendo. Sintió una leve presencia así que utilizó el espejo del baño para ver quien había entrado tan sigilosamente.

\- Ino. – Dijo Naruto sorprendido de ver a la rubia en el baño de chicos.  
\- Sé que no debería estar aquí.

El rubio se secó las manos en los pantalones ya que estaba a punto de usarlas. Sujetó el rostro de Ino y la besó como llevaba toda la mañana pensando en hacer, cuando se separaron Ino sonrió y apoyó su frente en el pecho de Naruto.

\- Veo que no solo ha sido raro para mí. – Dijo Ino.  
\- Estábamos de misión después de todo. – Añadió Naruto sujetando las manos de su alumna.  
\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con Shikamaru y Choji?  
\- No sé, ya hablaremos de eso mas adelante. – Dijo Naruto rápidamente. – Primero debemos ver que hacemos tú y yo.  
\- Pensaba que eso estaba claro… que ahora estábamos saliendo. – Respondió Ino a la defensiva.  
\- No tengamos esta conversación ahora… por favor. – Suplicó Naruto. – Sabes que me gustas mucho, te lo dije ayer.

Al decir aquello último Naruto acarició el rostro de Ino, ella hizo un poco de fuerza contra la mano de su sensei para sentir mejor aquella caricia.

\- Sé que es raro y difícil… pero me gustaría que lo intentásemos al menos. – Dijo Ino contenta y triste a la vez.  
\- No te preocupes, a mí también. – Respondió Naruto haciendo que Ino sonriese de nuevo. – Voy yendo ya, estamos tardando mucho.  
\- Vale.

Naruto salió primero ya que también había ido primero. Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y comenzó a comer de nuevo, al poco Ino volvió de nuevo.

\- Si Shikamaru y yo nos hacemos Jounin nuestro equipo se disolvería… ¿No? – Preguntó el Akimichi.  
\- Os darían vuestros propios alumnos, sí. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
\- Pero eso no implica que vayamos a dejar de hacer misiones juntos. Quizás hagamos menos. – Respondió Ino.  
\- Ah claro, como Naruto-Sensei que sigue haciendo misiones con su antiguo equipo…

Choji se acababa de dar cuenta de que acababa de cagarla, se había olvidado completamente del desastre del Equipo de Kakashi. Naruto ensombreció su mirada un poco, aunque después lo dejó correr y sonrió.

\- El Equipo 7 sigue en funcionamiento… más o menos. – Respondió Naruto.  
\- ¿Quiénes lo forman? – Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
\- Pues Kakashi-Sensei, Sai y yo. Y provisionalmente esta Yamato-Taicho con el que hemos trabajado varias veces.  
\- Pero necesitáis un ninja médico. – Se quejó Ino.  
\- Si… ¿Y a que no adivinas en quien ha pensado la Hokage? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a su alumna.  
\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó la rubia sonrojada y sorprendida.  
\- Al menos hasta que tengas tu propio equipo de Genins. Ya sabes que la Hokage tiene puestos los ojos en ti. – Respondió Naruto mientras no quitaba la vista de su plato.  
\- Pero el vuestro es un equipo de Jounins de Elite, solo hacéis misiones de Rango S. – Ino solo había participado en una misión tan compleja y sabia lo difícil que podía llegar a ser.  
\- Lo harás bien, no te preocupes. – Le dijo Naruto sin dudar.  
\- Ino tu eres la mejor de los tres. – Choji siempre decía lo mismo.  
\- Eso no es verdad. – Respondió ella.  
\- Choji, el día que decidas mostrarnos tu verdadera fuerza veras que eres más fuerte que Ino, que Shikamaru y que yo. – Respondió el rubio rápidamente, no era la primera vez que lo decía pero nunca llegaría a creerle.

No tardaron mucho más en terminar de comer así que tuvieron que volver a Konoha, del pueblo a la villa solo había veinte minutos de viaje a velocidad ninja así que no tardaron demasiado. Fueron recibidos por los guardias de la puerta amigablemente y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la villa.

\- Menos mal que mañana es día libre por fin… la última semana fue bastante dura. – Se quejó Shikamaru.  
\- ¿Creéis que vais a descansar? – Preguntó Naruto haciendo que le mirase. – Que monada… mañana a primera hora os quiero ver en el campo de entrenamiento. Vamos a empezar a preparar esos examenes.  
\- ¡No es justo! – Se quejaron los dos chicos a la vez.  
\- Y por la tarde entrenareis con vuestros padres. En los próximos dos meses no sabréis lo que significa la palabra descansar.

Ino no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la reacción de sus amigos, en aquel momento recordó también cuando ella estuvo entrenando después de las misiones.

\- Ino no hace falta que vengas, pero si quieres ayudarnos serás bienvenida. – Le dijo Naruto mirándola a ella.  
\- Allí estaré. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
\- Pues entonces me iré a casa ya. Quiero disfrutar de la tranquilidad aunque sea una tarde. – Dijo Shikamaru de forma pesimista.

Choji le dio la razón y se fueron a gran velocidad hacia sus respectivos hogares. Naruto e Ino se quedaron a solas en mitad de la villa. En aquel instante Naruto sintió el impulso de volver a besar a Ino, sin embargo recordó que estaban rodeados de demasiada gente, era algo que no podía hacer.

\- ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa? – Preguntó Naruto algo sonrojado, había resultado mucho más extraño de preguntar de lo que había pensado inicialmente.  
\- Claro. – Respondió Ino aún más sonrojada.

Ino sabia al igual que Naruto que no podían darse ninguna muestra de afecto en público. Al menos no por ahora, pero que fuese él quien propusiese que estuviesen a solas la había hecho extremadamente feliz.

No hablaron prácticamente de nada ya que la situación era algo tensa, se limitaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha como lo harían un sensei y su alumna. Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en llegar a casa de Naruto, donde al entrar sintieron como toda la tensión desaparecía por instantes.

Por fortuna el barrio de Naruto estaba bastante alejado del centro y a media tarde no solía haber mucha gente por las calles. Aunque una vez en casa del rubio no había que preocuparse más por eso.

Naruto no pudo ni darse la vuelta cuando Ino lo estaba abrazando, no pudo evitar sentirse bien y mal a la vez por aquella situación. Bien porque deseaba estar con ella, mal porque sabía que era algo que no debía hacer.

Correspondió el abrazo rodeando la espalda de la chica con el brazo izquierdo a la vez que acariciaba su rostro con la mano derecha.

Ino alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de Naruto y este pudo ver como ella se sentía extremadamente feliz por aquella situación, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar sonreír por aquello. Comenzó a acercarse a ella para besarla mientras la mitad de su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciese y la otra que se detuviese.

No se detuvo.

Cuando terminaron de besarse se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sonriendo. Se separaron y Naruto se dio la vuelta para empezar a ponerse más cómodo, llevaba todo el uniforme Jounin. Se quitó la bandana, el porta-kunais y las bolsas para herramientas.

Ino, sintiéndose con muchísima confianza, le imitó quitándose aquellos molestos complementos ninja y dejándolos encima de una silla en el comedor. Naruto terminó por quitarse también el chaleco ya que en casa hacia suficiente calor.

Rápidamente la Yamanaka se acercó a su sensei y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Naruto, a él ese gesto le pareció muy tierno así que no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos.

\- No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando… - Susurró Ino sonriendo.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Naruto apoyando su nariz en el pelo de Ino.  
\- A que tú me correspondas. – Explicó Ino con la misma sonrisa.

Naruto se separó de ella y la sujetó por los hombros, ella se quedó extrañada por aquella reacción ya que la estaba mirando de forma bastante seria.

\- No me gusta que hables así… suena como si yo fuese especial y no me merecieses. – Explicó Naruto muy serio.  
\- Bueno entiéndeme… tu eres… – Naruto la calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.  
\- Yo soy el chico al que le gustas. – Explicó Naruto haciendo que Ino sonriese profundamente.

Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso en la frente con todo el cariño que pudo reunir, al separarse de ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos, aunque esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme? – Preguntó después haciendo que Ino se sonrojase y sonriese aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Naruto estaba algo cansado después de pasarse toda la mañana corriendo de un lado para otro. Por fortuna los informes que debía darle a la Hokage no eran urgentes y podía entregárselos al día siguiente.

Se sentó en el sofá para intentar descansar un poco, Ino se sentó rápidamente a su lado ya que tenía muchas cosas de las que quería hablar con él.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo Ino acercándose más a él.  
\- Claro. – Respondió Naruto a gran velocidad.  
\- ¿Todavía estas meditando sobre si quieres o no estar conmigo? – Preguntó Ino algo preocupada.  
\- No, esa pregunta es absurda. Claro que quiero estar contigo. – Respondió Naruto sin pensarlo una vez. – Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si debo estar contigo.  
\- Ya… - Respondió Ino contenta y triste a la vez. – ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar más? ¿Lo que piensen de ti? – Naruto negó con la cabeza.  
\- Si me importase lo que la gente opina de mí ya me habría marchado de Konoha hace años. – Dijo Naruto riendo un poco.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Me preocupa tu padre y el resto de tu clan. Lo que puedan pensar o hacer. – Respondió Naruto mirando para otro lado.  
\- Entiendo que no quieras enfrentarte a mi padre… - Ino sabía perfectamente lo duro que podía ser Inoichi.  
\- Tampoco es eso… llevo enfrentándome a tu padre desde que soy tu maestro, ya estoy acostumbrado.  
\- Es cierto… - Ino siempre se había fijado en lo poco que el líder del Clan Uzumaki toleraba a su sensei. - ¿Por qué le caes tan mal?

Naruto miró hacia abajo y se llevó una mano al vientre. Ino no tardó mucho en entender fácilmente el mensaje de Naruto, después de todo ella era de las pocas personas que conocían el secreto que escondía.

\- Bueno… ¿Entonces porque te preocupa? – Preguntó Ino de nuevo.  
\- Se los planes que tiene tu padre para ti… y me has dicho muchas veces lo molesto que puede llegar a ser. Me preocupa que si se entera de lo nuestro pueda pasarte algo a ti. – Respondió Naruto por fin.

Ino se quedó unos segundos meditando aquella respuesta, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría si su padre se enterase de que estaba empezando algo con Naruto.

\- Pero… - Dijo Ino devolviendo la mirada a Naruto. – Lo último que yo quiero ahora es hacer caso a mi padre. Y ya no es solo por ti… aunque no me gustases o no me correspondieses igualmente no querría que mi padre decida mi vida por mí. – Respondió Ino decidida.

\- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
\- Te lo aseguro Naruto-Sensei… soy una Kunoichi de Konoha, soy Jounin. No soy una dama de palacio, siempre me he visto como una chica fuerte e independiente así que no puedo permitir que mi padre escoja mi marido. – Respondió Ino con fuego en los ojos, Naruto pudo sentir que aquella era realmente su convicción.  
\- Ya sabes que en eso te apoyo, nadie debería obligarte a nada. Ni a ti ni a nadie.  
\- Entonces, si de verdad no tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mi padre… no hay porque preocuparse. ¿No? – Preguntó Ino tendiéndole la mano a Ino.

Naruto correspondió el gesto y sujetó la mano de su alumna.

\- Que no me asuste no implica que no me preocupe. Pero no tenemos por qué pensar en eso ahora. Además debes saber… que aunque no estuviésemos juntos te apoyaría frente a tu clan si tú necesitases mi ayuda. – Contestó Naruto decididamente, Ino sonrió por aquel comentario con un ligero sonrojo.  
\- Entonces… ¿Estamos juntos?

El rubio sonrió, después se puso de rodillas en el sofá y se inclinó hacia Ino para besarla. Ni siquiera una afirmación podría haber sido tan clara como aquel beso. Estuvieron un largo rato besándose, a Ino le fallaron las fuerzas y terminó dejándose caer de espaldas en el sofá. Pero Naruto no quiso separarse así que se colocó encima de ella sin cortar aquel beso.

Se terminaron separando porque Naruto notó que a Ino le faltaba el aire, aunque no era tanto por la falta de oxígeno en sí. Estaba total y absolutamente roja por aquella situación, después de todo aquello era nuevo para ella.

Naruto se quedó observando el precioso rostro de Ino enrojecido por el beso que se habían dado. A Ino le gustaba sentirse como una mujer adulta pero en aquel instante y en aquella situación no pudo evitar sentirse niña, al menos al compararse con Naruto.

Ella daba por hecho que para su sensei aquello era sencillo y en absoluto lo ponía nervioso. Si era cierto que tenía más experiencia pero hacia bastante tiempo que Naruto no estaba con una mujer en ese aspecto, también estaba nervioso. Aunque sin duda no más que ella, por eso le había dejado espacio rápidamente.

Pero Ino no tardó mucho en sujetar el rostro de Naruto y volver a besarlo con ternura, furia y pasión. La situación comenzó a caldearse poco a poco, era algo inevitable. En cuanto Ino comenzó a sentir algo de confianza sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Naruto, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

\- Espera. – Dijo Naruto sujetando una de las manos Ino.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañada y preocupada.  
\- Es mejor que no sigamos por ahí, porque no vamos a hacer nada de eso hasta que seas mayor de edad.

Ino tardó un poco en asimilar aquella respuesta, su primera reacción fue abrir la boca al no ser capaz de comprenderlo. Después empalideció ligeramente.

\- Estas de broma… ¿No? – Preguntó la chica preocupada.  
\- En absoluto, cuando seas mayor de edad ya haremos todas esas cosas. – Explicó Naruto incorporándose y quedándose de pie.  
\- ¿Es porque no te gusto? – Ino trató de tocar la fibra sensible de Naruto.  
\- Te aseguro que no es por eso… me va a costar más a mí que a ti. – Respondió Naruto algo sonrojado, ya había tenido demasiados malos pensamientos aquel día.  
\- ¿Sabes que aún quedan tres meses para mi cumpleaños? – Preguntó Ino.

Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar, por un segundo su fuerza de voluntad había flaqueado.

\- Hazlo por mí, por favor. Me sentiré mejor si lo hacemos así. – Le dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

Ino no pudo quejarse ante aquella petición, se levantó del sofá y le dio un abrazo a Naruto, después un beso en la mejilla.

\- Esta bien, dejaremos el tema… por ahora. – Añadió al final.  
\- Supongo que me conformo con eso. – Respondió Naruto divertido mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Volvieron a besarse, aunque esta vez no permitieron que la cosa avanzase tanto. Simplemente estuvieron juntos disfrutando de su compañía.

\- No vuelvas a dudar sobre si me gustas o no, te aseguro que me gustas mucho. - Naruto se puso algo serio al decir aquello.  
\- Supongo… cuando estabas encima de mi he podido notar que te gustaba. – Respondió Ino haciendo énfasis en la palabra notar.

Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse bastante rojo mientras miraba para otro lado, sabía perfectamente a que se refería con ella.

\- No es mi culpa. – Se defendió Naruto.  
\- No tranquilo, a mí no me molesta… tu amiguito parecía muy "contento.". – Ino parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien.  
\- ¡Te vas a enterar! – Gritó Naruto fingiendo estar enfadado mientras atacaba a Ino.

Aunque al final resultó ser un ataque de cosquillas, quizás aquella tarde no había pasado exactamente lo que Ino quería pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien y eso nadie podría quitárselo.

Al final terminaron de nuevo abrazados en el sofá, esta vez Naruto estaba tumbado de espaldas e Ino estaba encima de él pero apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su sensei.

\- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con Shikamaru y Choji entonces? – Preguntó Naruto, habían sacado ese tema un par de veces aquel día.  
\- Sé que Shikamaru nos apoyaría… pero me preocupa lo que pueda decir o hacer Choji. – Dijo Ino mientras pensaba en aquello.  
\- ¿Prefieres decírselo tú? Es tu mejor amigo…  
\- Si, supongo que sí. Con Choji ya veremos que hacemos. – Respondió Ino dejándose abrazar por Naruto. – Supongo que por ahora debemos mantenerlo en secreto…  
\- Si, supongo que será lo mejor. – Dijo Naruto algo entristecido.

Ino, al notar que el ambiente se estaba entristeciendo, se levantó para darse la vuelta y poder tumbarse bocabajo para mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

\- No pensemos en eso ahora… total… ¿Qué más da? – Preguntó Ino sonriendo.  
\- La mayoría del tiempo lo pasamos de misión o entrenando… yo no suelo salir demasiado la verdad. – Añadió Naruto riendo un poco.  
\- Y aquí no tenemos que escondernos de nada ni de nadie.

Naruto la abrazó un poco más fuerte, seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía evitar dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Definitivamente no era algo que pudiese evitar ahora, porque sabía que ahora mismo Ino era lo único que podía detener la espiral de soledad y tristeza en la que vivía Naruto desde que Sasuke Uchiha abandonase Konoha.

Ino miró a Naruto fijamente a los ojos, parecía nerviosa en aquel instante.

\- Entonces… ¿Ahora soy… tu novia? – Preguntó para después morderse un labio.

Naruto rodeó la espalda de Ino con el brazo izquierdo mientras acariciaba su rostro con la mano derecha, para Naruto la respuesta a aquella pregunta era más que obvia.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto e Ino comenzasen a salir de forma oficial y clandestina. Aun no se lo habían contado a nadie así que seguían manteniéndolo en el mayor anonimato posible.

Entre misiones trataban de pasar tiempo juntos en casa de Naruto. Charlaban, se divertían y se iban conociendo mejor. Normalmente el ambiente se caldeaba rápidamente pero el Uzumaki siempre colocaba una barrera entre ambos.

Ino estaba empezando a frustrarse un poco ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a su sensei, pero este seguía empeñado en decir que tenían que esperar a que ella tuviese dieciocho años.

Por algún motivo aquello hacia que Ino sintiese que Naruto estaba menospreciándola por su edad, no sabía porque le importaba tanto si ya había aceptado que quería estar con ella.

Aun así tampoco pensaba en ello todo el día, prefería limitarse a disfrutar de sus primeros días de pareja. Además que estaba convencida que tarde o temprano aquello llegaría, en el fondo si insistía era porque no le gustaba sentirse rechazada pero una parte de ella no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente estaba preparada.

Lo que si sabía es que cada vez que se quedaban a solas y se besaban sentía el deseo de que no se detuviesen, pero Naruto nunca le permitía cumplir ese deseo. En el momento se sentía enfadada pero después al regresar a casa se sentía aliviada ya que se convencía de que no estaría preparada o de que no daría la talla.

Todavía no sabía muchos detalles sobre la vida sexual y sentimental de su novio, pero sabía perfectamente que él tenía muchísima más experiencia que ella y lo último que quería era resultarle aburrida al chico que quería.

Pero siempre tuvo en cuenta que aquel era uno de los inconvenientes de enamorarse de alguien que tuviese doce años más que ella. Por ahora se limitaba a dejar que todo llegase por sí solo.

Por otro lado sabía que el hecho de que Naruto tuviese más experiencia haría que toda la experiencia fuese más llevadera para ella, así que también tenía su parte buena ya que no debía preocuparse tanto, podía dejarse llevar por él y todo sería más sencillo.

Aquel día el Equipo 10 había tenido una misión bastante larga que había terminado a mitad de la tarde. Cuando regresaron de Konoha y estaban en la entrada principal Choji y Shikamaru huyeron hacia sus casas como hacían siempre.

Naruto e Ino se dispusieron a marcharse hacia casa de él, sin embargo no pudieron porque alguien estaba allí esperándoles. Se trataba de Inoichi Yamanaka, y estaba bastante serio. Lo primero que Ino pensó era que su padre ya se había enterado de todo y se les iba a caer el mundo entero.

\- Papá… - Susurró Ino sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba por los nervios.

Naruto se quedó en silenció sin decir nada, Ino pensó que seguramente pensaba lo mismo que ella. Aunque no parecía nervioso, simplemente se limitaba a observar la situación. Su sensei estaba bastante sereno.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Ino tratando de mantenerse igual de calmada.  
\- Me prometiste que cuando te ascendiesen a Jounin retomarías tus entrenamientos conmigo.  
\- Si, lo recuerdo. – Respondió Ino sintiéndose más aliviada  
\- Como últimamente parece que has estado escapándote después de las misiones he decidido venir a buscarte personalmente. Vayamos a casa. – Ordenó dándose la vuelta.

Inoichi comenzó a caminar hacia la otra dirección, aquella actitud molestó a Ino ya que daba por hecho que le obedecería. No pudo evitar mirar a Naruto, este asintió indicándole que era mejor que fuese. Después de todo su sensei también le había prometido al líder del Clan Yamanaka que la rubia no olvidaría sus entrenamientos en las artes del clan.

\- Hasta mañana Naruto-Sensei. – Se despidió Ino fingiendo un poco de indiferencia por estar delante de su padre  
\- Nos vemos mañana. – Respondió Naruto guiñándole un ojo aprovechando que Inoichi no miraba.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque trató de ocultarlo y rápidamente se puso a la misma altura que su padre. Aquella tarde iba a ser más aburrido de lo esperado, pero no podía olvidar que tenía otro tipo de responsabilidades.

Y respecto a su Clan, la única obligación que no le desagradaba era aprender los secretos del Ninjutsu de control mental de su familia. Así que no pasaría nada por hacer que su padre se contentase un poco aunque fuese solo por un día. Aunque iba a echar de menos estar con Naruto.

Solo tardaron diez minutos en llegar al barrio de los Yamanaka. Fueron directamente a la mansión principal, en concreto al patio trasero donde solían entrenar. Allí estaban también un primo y una prima suya que generalmente ayudaban en los entrenamientos.

Ino les saludó de forma cortes. En el pasado se llevaba muy bien con todos sus primos y tíos pero desde que su padre comenzó a hablar de matrimonio los comenzó a ver con otros ojos a su familia.

\- Ya podemos comenzar. – Indicó Inoichi de forma seca y distante.

Sabía perfectamente que su padre estaba enfadado con ella por haber estado descuidado sus labores para con el clan. Pero no iba a arrepentirse, había pasado los últimos días en el lugar donde quería estar.

Estuvieron casi toda la tarde entrenando diversos Jutsus de Control Mental. Ino ya había conseguido ser capaz de extender el Shintenshin a más de una persona a la vez. También era capaz de alterar las emociones de sus rivales para que se enfrentasen entre ellos, todos aquellos Jutsus ya no eran un misterio para ella.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó padre e hija se quedaron a solas ya que Inoichi ordenó a sus primos que se fuesen a descansar, ellos también habían estado entrenando y estaban mentalmente agotados.

\- Me iré a duchar y a prepararme para la cena. – Indicó Ino.  
\- Espera un segundo… quiero hablar de algo contigo. – Inoichi se sentó en el porche del patio trasero de la casa.  
\- Claro. – Respondió la rubia algo preocupada.

Le imitó sentándose a su lado, aunque a una distancia prudencial. Después se quedó esperando a que por fin comenzase a hablar.

\- Dentro de nada será tu cumpleaños, ya serás mayor de edad.  
\- Así es. – Ino no quería saber a donde quería ir a parar su padre.  
\- Cuando llegue ese día comenzaremos a preparar tu matrimonio. – Expresó sin ningún tipo de pudor.  
\- ¿Mi matrimonio? – Preguntó Ino molesta.  
\- Así es. Debemos empezar con los preparativos cuantos antes.  
\- Lo veo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no hay pretendiente. – Ino se refería a que ella no había escogido a nadie.  
\- Te equivocas, sí que los hay. Ya estoy negociando con tus tíos para escoger a tu futuro marido… como comprenderás si algo sobran son candidatos. – Respondió Inoichi sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.  
\- Es demasiado pronto… - Se defendió Ino queriendo ganar tiempo.  
\- No tienes hermanos, entiende que debo asegurarme de que mi linaje continúa adelante. Es mi deber como líder de este clan. – Explicó Inoichi mirando seriamente a su hija.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de mi opinión en todo este asunto? – Preguntó Ino encarando a su padre.

Inoichi suspiró, parecía que aquella respuesta no le había gustado demasiado.

\- Desde pequeña sabias que esto era así, te he criado siempre para ser una buena líder del Clan. Tenía la esperanza de que lo entendieses. – Respondió de forma tajante. – Me decepciona…  
\- Solo opino que todo esto es demasiado apresurado.  
\- Hija mía, somos ninjas. Nuestra vida pende de un hilo todos los días. Por eso mi deber y el tuyo es asegurarnos de que nuestra estirpe continúe liderando este clan.  
\- Tú pudiste escoger a tu esposa. – Ino se estaba poniendo a la defensiva.  
\- Y tú también podrás, de entre los candidatos que yo escoja previamente. No voy a ser tan tirano de imponer algo así. – Inoichi habló como si aquello le hiciese mejor persona.

Ino se estaba desesperando, a pesar de ello había logrado mantener las formas para que su padre no notase algo extraño, pero necesitaba jugar su última carta.

\- Padre… debes saber que me gusta alguien.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó con furia en su voz. - ¿Quién?  
\- Tú… no lo conoces… - Mintió Ino.  
\- Olvídalo. – Ordenó su padre.  
\- No puedo…  
\- Lo harás… el clan está por encima de todo. Incluido el amor.

Se quedó en silencio, el dolor y la frustración que se había apoderado de ella la superaba. Cuando su padre decía que el clan estaba por encima del amor podía ver fácilmente que también estaba por encima del amor a un hijo o un padre.

Inoichi se levantó, pero se limitó a dar un paso hacia delante y darse la vuelta para quedarse frente a su hija.

\- No hay más que decir por ahora. También quería aprovechar para decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de cómo has aprendido casi todas las técnicas de nuestra familia.

Ino sintió aquello muy vació, en otro momento de su vida le habría hecho muy feliz escuchar a su padre decir que estaba orgulloso de ella. No iba a decir nada, sin embargo hubo un detalle que llamó la atención de la rubia.

\- ¿Casi todas? – Ella pensaba que conocía cada técnica existente en su clan.  
\- Acompáñame. – Ordenó el líder del clan al ver que se había ganado la atención de su hija.

Juntos fueron hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión, era una especie de biblioteca donde se recopilaba la historia del Clan y sus técnicas. En concreto fueron hacia una zona donde había un pequeño cofre de tamaño mediano. Ino nunca había prestado atención a aquel objeto.

Inoichi lo abrió con una llave que llevaba a modo de colgante en el cuello. Dentro del cofre había un pergamino que estaba cerrado con un sello.

\- Hay una técnica secreta en nuestro clan que solo el líder puede aprender. Es la técnica definitiva del Clan Yamanaka y nadie conoce su existencia. Ni tu madre ni mis hermanos. Y si tuvieses hermanos tampoco lo sabrían. Solo tu… y yo. – Explicó con detenimiento Inoichi.  
\- ¿Absolutamente nadie? ¿Ni la Hokage conoce su existencia?  
\- La Hokage debería ser la última persona en enterarse de esta técnica. – Respondió de forma criptica. - Yo soy la única persona viva en el mundo que conoce de la existencia de este Jutsu. Y ahora que por fin has dominado el resto de técnicas ya ha llegado el momento de que la aprendas.

Inoichi hizo un sello manual con la mano izquierda y el sello que protegía el pergamino se iluminó para después desaparecer. Acto seguido le entregó el pergamino a Ino.

\- Estúdialo, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario. Y sobre todo mantenlo en el más absoluto secreto. – Inoichi no dijo nada más, empezó a caminar fuera de aquella habitación.

Ino no pudo evitar abrir el pergamino para ojearlo, aunque antes de hacer nada su padre volvió a hablar.

\- Respecto a tu matrimonio… - Ino volvió a ponerse a la defensiva. – Cuando empieces a estudiar ese Jutsu descubrirás que todo será más fácil si colaboras.

Ino tragó saliva por aquella frase, por algún motivo le había asustado.

Inoichi se marchó de la biblioteca, Ino abrió el pergamino con aun más curiosidad por lo último que su padre había dicho. Aunque también tenía miedo de descubrir a que se refería con que todo sería más fácil si colaboraba.

\- No puede ser… - Susurró al comenzar a leer las primeras líneas del pergamino.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la villa Naruto había decidido aprovechar aquella noche para quedar con su antiguo sensei, desde hacía unas semanas habían comenzado a quedar más a menudo, simplemente necesitaban hacerse compañía mutuamente. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante, ambos estaban comiendo de sus respectivos platos de ramen a la vez que disfrutaban de la compañía de una botella de sake.

Durante la noche Naruto le había estado contando a su sensei las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo con Ino, después de todo ahora mismo era una de las pocas personas en las que sentía total y plena confianza.

\- Así que al final has cambiado de opinión. – Respondió Kakashi dando un sorbo de su copa.  
\- Hace unos días insinuaste que lo haría… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Naruto a la defensiva.  
\- Cuando te pregunté el motivo para rechazarla… no me convenció tu respuesta.  
\- Ella dijo lo mismo. – Suspiró Naruto ligeramente molesto.  
\- Los asuntos del corazón no pueden detenerse… la lógica nunca se impone. A estas alturas ya deberías haberlo aprendido.  
\- Tú has tenido alumnos. Entiendes mi punto de vista… ¿Verdad? – Naruto buscaba saber si alguien le entendía aunque fuese un poco.  
\- Si, lo entiendo. Sé que estas en una posición muy difícil… y entiendo que debe ser muy difícil aceptar tus sentimientos. Pero has hecho lo que te ha pedido tu corazón… nadie debería criticarte por ello. – Kakashi se puso bastante serio al decir aquello.  
\- Pero muchos no lo verán así… casi todos pensaran que me estoy aprovechando.  
\- Yo no creo que tu alumna sea una niña. Lo poco que he tratado con ella me sirve para ver que sabe lo que quiere en la vida. Pero creo que tienes razón… muchos no lo verán así.

Aquellas palabras pesaron a Naruto, una parte de él esperaba que Kakashi no lo pensase también. Pero solo de pensar en la reacción del Clan Yamanaka al enterarse de que la preciada heredera estaba saliendo en el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se le venía el mundo encima. Por no hablar de todos los aliados de dicho Clan, el Consejo de Konoha y cualquier persona que se crea moralmente capacitado para opinar.

Naruto se tomó unos minutos para contarle a Kakashi todo el asunto relacionado con el futuro matrimonio de conveniencia de Ino. Haciendo hincapié en que Inoichi Yamanaka tenía ya muchos planes para su hija.

\- No es que me sorprenda… los clanes de Konoha llevan haciendo eso desde antes de la fundación de la villa. Esas normas suelen ser especialmente duras con las mujeres. – Agregó Kakashi.  
\- Y en especial si son herederas. – Por desgracia, Naruto ya tenía experiencia con aquel tema.  
\- Antiguamente de los arreglos matrimoniales se encargaban los jefes de Clan. Ahora con el sistema de villas todo debe pasar por la Hokage y el consejo.  
\- ¿Eso qué significa? – Preguntó Naruto que no sabía dónde quería llegar su sensei.  
\- Que si ella decide imponerse y no aceptarlo… su padre no tiene ningún poder para obligarla.

Naruto se sintió bastante aliviado, si algo sabia era que Ino no aceptaría tan fácilmente algo como un matrimonio de conveniencia. De hecho sabía que ya no era ni por él, era algo que ella odiaba con toda su alma.

\- De todos modos… deberías especificar que no hay nada legal que pueda hacer. Yo no subestimaría lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer para salirse con la suya. – Dijo Naruto, sabía perfectamente que era capaz de tratar de obligarla.  
\- Lo sé, deberás estar atento. ¿Qué has pensado hacer?  
\- Hace años… antes de tan siquiera plantearme que podría sentir esto… me prometí a mí mismo que protegería a mi alumna de su padre. Ahora tengo incluso más motivos para hacerlo. Me enfrentaré a quien sea necesario. – Naruto se puso más serio que nunca al decir aquello.  
\- Y no lo harás solo. Yo tampoco permitiré que le hagan nada a mi alumno. – Respondió con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Cuando terminaron la cena tuvieron que despedirse, después de todo tenían trabajo al día siguiente. Naruto se marchó a casa para dormir definitivamente.

A la mañana siguiente el Equipo 10 marchó para una misión sencilla de rango B que los mantendría fuera de la villa durante dos días. Fue una misión realmente fácil, lo más difícil fue que Naruto e Ino tuvieron que actuar durante los dos días como si no ocurriese nada especial entre ellos.

Además Ino estaba algo extraña por culpa de haber estado estudiando la técnica definitiva del Clan Yamanaka. Aunque Naruto era la persona en la que más confiaba todavía no se atrevía a contárselo, además su padre había reiterado que durante la historia del clan solo los líderes y los herederos la habían conocido.

Aun así lograron mantener las formas durante la misión, eran Shinobis así que sabían perfectamente que debían mantener las formas durante el trabajo. Pero empezaban a desear con demasiada fuerza que la misión terminase y pudiesen pasar unas pocas horas a solas sin tener que fingir.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, cuando aún era por la mañana y quedaban seis horas para la llegada estimada del Equipo 10, Inoichi Yamanaka estaba sentado en su estudio escribiendo en algunos pergaminos.

En aquel momento entró a la habitación un miembro del Escuadrón de Elite de Konoha que portaba el uniforme correspondiente y la máscara de dragón. El ANBU se retiró la máscara y la capucha mostrando sus ojos azules y su cabellera rubia, era un Yamanaka.

\- Sé que estas ocupado, así que iré al grano. – Dijo Inoichi girándose para mirar a su sobrino.

Se trataba de un joven de unos 26 años, era bastante alto y delgado así que tenía una figura muy esbelta. A pesar de pertenecer al Escuadrón de Elite bajo las órdenes de la Hokage mostraba un profundo respeto por el líder de su clan.

\- Esta tarde, sobre las cuatro, mi hija volverá de una misión con su equipo. Quiero que la sigas y averigües a donde va todas las tardes al acabar sus tareas. Cuando lo hayas descubierto infórmame de inmediato.  
\- Así lo haré Inoichi-Sama. – Respondió con un respeto impropio de un Shinobi que solo debería rendir cuentas ante la Hokage.  
\- Y ten cuidado, mi hija es muy perceptiva. Si te he escogido a ti es porque puedes esconder tu Chakra completamente, no te confíes. – Añadió Inoichi volviendo a su trabajo.  
\- No lo haré. – Respondió marchándose del lugar.

Como era previsto el Equipo 10 llegó a Konoha por la tarde, Shikamaru y Choji se marcharon a casa a descansar ya que habían quedado a la mañana siguiente con Naruto para entrenar las pruebas para Jounin.

Y como era de esperar Naruto e Ino se marcharon tranquilamente y sin llamar la atención hacia el hogar del Uzumaki. El viaje desde la entrada de la villa hasta el piso del rubio nunca se había hecho tan largo. Naruto fue el primero en entrar y nada más cerrar la puerta Ino se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo por detrás.

\- Te he echado de menos. – Dijo ella hundiendo su cara en la espalda de su novio.  
\- Si hemos estado todo el rato juntos. – Respondió sujetando las manos de Ino.  
\- Lo sé, pero ya sabes a que me refiero.  
\- Si, lo sé. – Contestó Naruto sonriendo.

Cuando Ino lo soltó se dio la vuelta para poder abrazarla de frente, no tardaron mucho en besarse y en terminar echados en el sofá disfrutando de la compañía que no habían podido proporcionarse durante el transcurso de la misión.

Naruto estaba tumbado bocarriba en el sofá con Ino encima besándolo apasionadamente, la situación se estaba caldeando a un ritmo demasiado apresurado. Naruto tenía puestas sus manos en la cintura y espalda de la rubia tratando de luchar desesperadamente por no moverlas demasiado.

\- Ino… - Susurró Naruto cuando se separaron.  
\- No me detengas, por favor. – Suplicó ella.  
\- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. – Explicó Naruto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
\- Y yo te respondí que ya hablaríamos otro día.

Ino se incorporó quedándose encima de Naruto con una rodilla puesta a cada lado de él.

\- ¿Es que no te gusto? – Preguntó quitándose la parte de arriba de la ropa. – Por aquí abajo no parece que no te guste. – Añadió moviendo un poco las caderas.  
\- No te muevas así... – Susurró Naruto cerrando los ojos mientras se estremecía literalmente por el roce.  
\- ¿Por qué esperar? Me parece absurdo…

Naruto casi no podía no responder, se estaba limitando a ver a Ino sin la parte de arriba de su ropa, ahora empezaba a sobrarle el sujetador también. El rubio también se incorporó quedándose frente a frente de Ino, aunque ella seguía encima de él.

Llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de Ino y la otra a la espalda, tocarla sin ropa era mucho mejor de lo esperado. Naruto frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Porque convenciéndome a mí mismo de que esperaría a que fueses mayor de edad… se facilitó mucho que aceptase lo que siento por ti. Hizo que no me sintiese mal por estar saliendo con mi alumna. – Explicó Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

Ino se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, no esperaba que el motivo detrás de aquello fuese tan importante para Naruto. Ella sabía que a él le afectaba bastante haberse fijado en su alumna, sabía que le hacía sentir un mal sensei. Trató de ponerse en la piel de Naruto.

Se relajó un poco y se acercó a Naruto para darle un beso, aunque dejó de lado toda la pasión y le dio un beso lleno de cariño.

\- Lo siento… - Le dijo Ino sonriéndole.

Naruto hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ino y la acercó hacia él con las manos. Él no quería soltarla, pero Ino se separó de él y se levantó del sofá.

\- No, contrólate. – Le pidió Ino sonriendo.  
\- Pero ha sido tu culpa… - Dijo Naruto cogiéndola del antebrazo.  
\- Lo sé, por eso te pido perdón. Luego me lo agradecerás. – Ino le dio un beso en la frente a la vez que cogía la parte de arriba de su ropa.  
\- Eres mala… - Susurró Naruto haciendo reír a Ino.  
\- Eso no es verdad, aunque ahora estoy contenta. Ya sé a ciencia cierta que te gusto.  
\- ¿Aun lo dudabas? – Preguntó Naruto fingiendo molesta.

Ino sonrió y se sentó al lado de su sensei para darle un abrazo, Naruto ya había superado sus instintos sexuales y se limitó a abrazar a la rubia que tanto le gustaba.

\- No vuelvas a dudar que te adoro. Porque haré lo que haga falta para estar contigo. – Le dijo Naruto muy seriamente.  
\- ¿Me lo prometes? – Preguntó Ino pensando en su padre y en todo lo que deberían afrontar.  
\- Te lo prometo. Y yo nunca rompo una promesa.

Ino sonrió feliz, sin duda podía confiar en él. A partir de ese momento se limitaron a estar juntos pasando el rato. Solo tenían un rato antes de que ella tuviese que volver a casa.

Lo que no sabían es que desde el mismo instante en el que pusieron un pie en Konoha habían sido observados y vigilados por el ANBU del Clan Yamanaka que estaba sorprendido al descubrir el secreto de su compañera de clan.

\- Inoichi-Sama querrá saber esto. – Susurró el ANBU desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Era de noche en Konohagakure no Sato, todavía era pronto pero ya no había casi luz en la villa. En el barrio Yamanaka reinaba el silencio más absoluto.

Inoichi Yamanaka estaba en su despacho de la mansión principal, frente a él se encontraba su sobrino al que había ordenado espiar a su propia hija. Le había entregado ya el informe de lo que había descubierto aquella tarde. El Anbu estaba con una rodilla hincada en el suelo en señal de respeto.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y se filtraba una tenue luz de la luna que servía para ver que Inoichi estaba muy enfadado. A pesar de ello no había perdido los papeles, seguía totalmente calmado dejando que todo el enfado fuese por dentro.

\- ¿Estas totalmente seguro? – Preguntó tras pasarse casi todo un minuto callado.  
\- Sin lugar a dudas señor. – Respondió el Anbu que valoraba más su linaje a su juramento ante la Hokage.  
\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?  
\- No, me aseguré de venir directamente a hablar con usted. ¿Cuál es el próximo paso? – Preguntó servicialmente el Anbu.

Inoichi le hizo una señal a su sobrino para que se levantase, después el líder del clan se sentó en la butaca que había frente a su escritorio, se quedó unos segundos meditando.

\- Debemos atajar este problema de raíz.  
\- Deberíamos matar a Naruto Uzumaki. – Sugirió el Anbu sin dudarlo un segundo.  
\- No es tan sencillo, ese… monstruo. – Dijo con desprecio. – Tiene la protección de la Hokage así que debemos ser cuidadosos… pero no te preocupes de una forma u otra le llegará su hora…  
\- ¿Qué desea que haga? – Preguntó el Yamanaka.  
\- Sigue con tu rutina, pero a la vez quiero que hagas un informe completo sobre el chico zorro. Sus hábitos, su rutina y en especial las personas que lo apoyan y que podrían ser sus aliados.  
\- Así se hará señor. – Respondió el Anbu dándose la vuelta.

Cuando su sobrino se marchó, Inoichi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba realmente furioso. Le dio un golpe a su mesa provocando que esta se partiese, no podía soportar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero sin duda ahora se explicaban muchas cosas.

\- "Esto no quedará así… Naruto Uzumaki." – Pensó Inoichi cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

También tenía ganas de cruzar unas cuantas palabras y algo más con su hija, pero por ahora era mejor fingir que no sabía nada. Con la Hokage protegiendo a Naruto era mejor no delatarse, nunca entendería porque el tercero y la quinta protegían a alguien como él.

Para él fue realmente horrible cuando tuvo que cenar por la noche junto a su hija. Saber lo que había estado haciendo solo le daban ganas de gritar y golpearla. Pero debía ser paciente, hizo la mejor actuación de su vida aquella noche.

\- ¿Qué has hecho hoy después de tu misión? – Preguntó Inoichi mirando a su hija.  
\- Nada especial, hemos estado entrenando ya que Choji y Shikamaru están practicando para los exámenes Jonin. – Mintió Ino descaradamente a su padre.  
\- Entiendo… - Respondió Inoichi conteniéndose. – No olvides tus entrenamientos con el Clan.  
\- No lo haré. – Respondió Ino notando que su padre estaba un poco raro aquella noche.

Aunque trató de no darle importancia, su padre actuaba de forma extraña a menudo. Seguro que estaba enfadado por no haber acudido a entrenar con él aquella tarde.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de irse a dormir Inoichi y su mujer tuvieron una pequeña conversación, ella si había sabido darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba al hombre con quien había compartido su vida.

\- Esposo… ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas alterado. – Le dijo Kurei Yamanaka, la que era su esposa y prima segunda a la vez.  
\- No ocurre nada, no te preocupes. – Mintió Inoichi.  
\- Es muy feo que tu esposo intenta mentirte… - Afirmó ella mirando al techo.  
\- No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.  
\- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparte? Se trata de nuestra hija. – Dijo haciendo que Inoichi la mirase.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
\- Solo pones esa cara cuando se trata de Ino. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Inoichi se quedó en silenció unos segundos, no quería mentir a su esposa ni preocuparla. Pero tampoco quería dar más información de la necesaria.

\- Ya sabes cómo es nuestra niña. Siempre quiere hacer lo que le apetece… sin importarle lo que es mejor para el clan. – A Inoichi le costó no despotricar de ella ahora mismo.  
\- No la presiones tanto cariño. – Sugirió Kurei. – Se esfuerza mucho y es muy hábil. Algún día será una estupenda líder del Clan.  
\- Eso ya lo sé yo… lo será. – Contestó con la mirada ensombrecida y escondiendo mucho odio en sus palabras.

Ya era hora de ir a dormir, mañana sería otro día. Aunque a Inoichi le costó hacerlo, fingió para que su esposa dejase de preocuparse. De momento no podía contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

A la mañana siguiente Ino fue la primera en despertase, había quedado con todos los miembros del Equipo 10 en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Hoy no tenían misiones así habían decidido quedar para que Shikamaru y Choji practicasen para el examen Jonin que se celebraría en cuatro meses.

Estuvo desayunando junto a su madre, era de los pocos miembros de su familia a los que apreciaba de verdad. Sabía que ella solía ponerse de su parte pero no era suficiente para protegerla de los intereses del líder del Clan Yamanaka.

Kurei era apacible y solía mostrarse sonriente con su hija. Pero esa sonrisa casi siempre se borraba ante la presencia de su esposo, Ino siempre se preguntaba si ella le querría de verdad. Después de todo el suyo fue un matrimonio de conveniencia impuesto por el padre de Inoichi.

Después del desayuno, y minutos antes de que despertase su padre, Ino se marchó hacia el campo de entrenamiento que les había asignado la Hokage. Esperaba llegar la primera, como siempre.

Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a primera hora de la mañana con Shikamaru tumbado a la sombra de un árbol, parecía estar echándose una siesta.

\- ¿Cómo es que has llegado el primero? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos lentamente, realmente estaba durmiendo. Ino o pudo evitar entornar los ojos al ver esa situación, en el fondo tampoco le extrañaba.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Shikamaru desperezándose.  
\- Pronto. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Ino de nuevo.  
\- Pues tengo un entrenamiento. ¿Lo habías olvidado? – Respondió con ironía.  
\- Me refiero a tan pronto… idiota.  
\- Ah. – Exclamó Shikamaru algo aburrido. – En cuanto le dije a mi padre que iba a entrenar para los exámenes Jonin se puso muy contento… no paraba de hablar de lo bien que hacía.

Shikamaru habló un poco más sobre su padre, él se estaba quejando pero Ino estaba pensando que le daba envidia la relación que él mantenía con el líder del Clan Nara.

\- Así que he venido antes de tiempo para que me dejase en paz un rato. – Concluyó el Nara al final.  
\- Entiendo. – Respondió Ino sentándose a su lado, iba a ser agradable no estar sola. – Pues habrá que esperar a Naruto-Sensei y a Choji aquí.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, Ino sabía que Shikamaru tenía mal despertar así que prefería no molestarle mucho ahora. Más que nada porque no quería enfadarse a primera hora de la mañana.

\- ¿Y tú no tienes nada que contar? – Preguntó Shikamaru con un tono extraño en su voz.  
\- ¿Yo? No… - Contestó Ino extrañada e intrigada por el tono de voz de su mejor amigo.  
\- ¿Seguro? Porque yo diría que algo ha cambiado entre Naruto-Sensei y tú. – Dijo sin ningún reparo el Nara.  
\- ¿¡Que!? – Preguntó algo sorprendida más que nada, también ligeramente sonrojada. - ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Ino de nuevo, aunque se resignó al ver la mirada de Shikamaru, sabía que no podía mentirla. Ya no al menos. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shikamaru rió un poco, esa actitud molestó un poco a Ino ya que siempre le gustaba dárselas de saberlo todo.

\- No sé lo que ha pasado exactamente… pero si se nota que ha pasado algo. Solo hay que veros en las misiones o en los entrenamientos.

Aunque siempre estaba despistado, Shikamaru solía ser bastante observador y no había pasado por alto aquellos pequeños detalles. Ino sabía que era normal que su relación con Naruto durante las misiones se hubiese visto afectada en parte, no era tan fácil fingir algo así.

\- Así que… ¿Lo que ha pasado es bueno o malo? – Preguntó Shikamaru de nuevo.  
\- Bueno… veras…

Ino se tomó unos cuantos minutos para explicar, sin muchos detalles, lo que había ocurrido entre el Sensei de ambos y ella. Shikamaru se limitó a escuchar lo que su compañera le iba contando.

\- Así que al final ha pasado… ¿Eh? – Preguntó Shikamaru meditando. – No me lo esperaba de Naruto-Sensei.  
\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ino algo molesta. – Si fuiste tú quien me animó a decírselo.  
\- Lo sé, eso no te lo discuto. Pero no pensé que Naruto-Sensei te correspondería.

Ino no pudo evitar sentirse insultada como mujer por su mejor amigo y rápidamente Shikamaru se dio cuenta por la mirada que le estaba regalando.

\- No lo digo por nada en especial… solo como él es mayor y eso… y nuestro Sensei. – Trató de excusarse mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.  
\- ¡Bah! Me da igual lo que digas. – Contestó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

No iba a permitir que aquel comentario de Shikamaru le arruinase el día. Además lo único que le importaba respecto a eso era que Naruto había correspondido sus sentimientos. Que a Shikamaru le sorprendiese no debía afectarle.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Shikamaru.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Ino extrañada.  
\- No creo que a tu padre le parezca bien. ¿Qué haréis con tu clan?  
\- Ah… eso… - Contestó Ino algo frustrada. – Todavía no lo sabe, así que por ahora intento no preocuparme mucho.  
\- No creo que sea una actitud inteligente… - Aquel comentario de Shikamaru le molestó, pero era verdad.

Ino sabía que tenía razón, le fastidiaba tener que dársela. Shikamaru estaba a punto de decir algo más pero vieron que a lo lejos estaban llegando Choji y Naruto que se habían encontrado por el camino.

\- Hablemos de esto en otro momento. – Pidió Ino, aun no veía el momento de que Choji lo supiese también.  
\- De acuerdo… pero debes saber… que ocurra lo que ocurra os ayudaré a Naruto-Sensei y a ti pase lo que pase. Y contra quien haga falta. – Le dijo Shikamaru con una decisión en la mirada que Ino no había visto nunca. Todo el enfado que podía tener con él aquella mañana se esfumó.  
\- Gracias. – Dijo Ino sonriendo. – De verdad.

Los otros dos miembros del grupo terminaron de llegar, estaban hablando de algunas técnicas útiles para los exámenes.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó Naruto amigablemente al ver al resto de sus alumnos.  
\- Buenos días Naruto-Sensei. – Dijeron Ino y Shikamaru casi a la vez.  
\- Que bien ver que ya estamos todos. Podemos empezar. – Dijo Naruto rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

Shikamaru resopló, todavía no le hacía mucha ilusión aquel entrenamiento intensivo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás después de todo y menos con Shikaku Nara insistiéndole en lo gran que era participar en dichos exámenes.

Naruto sacó dos papeles sensibles al Chakra, Ino los reconoció rápidamente ya que lo había usado hace poco, parecía ser que tenía en mente ayudar a Shikamaru y a Choji a dominar su naturaleza elemental.

Les entregó a cada uno de los dos chicos uno de los papeles y nada más aplicar Chakra estos reaccionaron de diferentes maneras. El de Shikamaru se quemó mientras que el de Choji se partió en un centenar de trocitos.

\- Katon. – Dijo mirando a Shikamaru. – Y Doton. – Añadió ladeando la cabeza para mirar a su otro alumno. - ¡A trabajar!

Ino se quedó retirada observando como Naruto les daba la teoría y las nociones básicas sobre como comenzar a desarrollar sus naturalezas. Comenzó a pensar en los usos que podrían darle a sus naturalezas y pensó que pegaban mucho con el estilo de ambos. A Shikamaru le faltaba potencial ofensivo igual que a ella, pero con el Katon a su favor podría suplirlo perfectamente junto a sus Jutsus de inmovilización.

Y el Doton era algo que le pegaba mucho a Choji ya que al ser el que más Chakra tenia de los tres podría hacer Jutsus de grandes dimensiones y seguro que encontrarían algún uso para juntarlo con los Jutsus del Clan Akimichi.

Cuando vio que Naruto ya había terminado se acercó a él un momento.

\- Naruto… - Le llamó Ino dándose cuenta de que se había ganado una mirada extraña de Choji. – Naruto-Sensei. – Corrigió después tratando de sonar respetuosa y formal, algún extraño en ella igualmente.  
\- Dime. – Respondió Naruto sin darle importante para ayudar a disimular.  
\- Me gustaría aprovechar para aprender el nivel dos de la transformación de mi naturaleza. – Ino se había quedado con las ganas de aprender a crear agua con su propio Chakra, ahora podría aprovechar.  
\- Sabia que me dirías eso, así que le pregunté a Kakashi-Sensei cuál sería el siguiente paso. – Dijo Naruto sacando un pergamino de su bolsa para herramientas. – Para ti.

Ino cogió el pergamino entre sus manos, se imaginó que para Naruto debía ser frustrante tener que enseñar a sus alumnos tres naturalezas elementales que no conocía, no obstante se estaba implicando mucho en su aprendizaje de todos modos.

\- Te aviso que es bastante difícil, no te frustres si no sale a la primera. – Le dijo Naruto señalando el pergamino.  
\- Gracias Naruto-Sensei, me pondré a ello.

Los miembros del Equipo 10 estuvieron toda la mañana practicando, Naruto iba de uno a otro ayudándole con las posibles dudas que tuviesen. No pudo evitar ponerse un poco triste al pensar que probablemente dejarían de ser un equipo cuando Choji y Shikamaru fuesen Jonins, de todos modos estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Era su maestro y haría todo lo posible para que así fuese.

Aunque sabía que haría más misiones con ellos de forma esporádica, ahora mismo Ino era el cuarto miembro del Equipo de Jonins de Elite que hacía con Kakashi y con Sai. Todavía no habían hecho ninguna misión juntos, pero podía llegarles una misión en cualquier momento.

\- Supongo que ya es suficiente por hoy. – Dijo Naruto viendo a sus alumnos agotados y viendo que hacia un par de horas que el sol había pasado por su punto más alto.

Los tres cayeron rendidos, incluso Ino se había agotado tratando de dominar el segundo nivel del Suiton.

\- ¡Animaos! Os invito a comer. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo, quería aprovechar todos los momentos que pudiese con su equipo.

Choji fue el primero en animarse, Ino y Shikamaru se levantaron también casi al instante. Los tres juntos se marcharon hacía la villa de nuevo.

\- El entrenamiento es muy difícil. – Se quejó Shikamaru mientras caminaban.  
\- Si no fuese difícil no valdría la pena entrenarlo. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.

La última vez que comieron como equipo lo hicieron en Ichiraku, así que hoy tocaba ir al restaurante de carne a la brasa. Era el trato al que habían llegado Naruto y Choji cuando batallaban por el lugar en el que comerían.

Los recibieron amigablemente como siempre, iban muy a menudo a aquel lugar y disfrutaron de la comida en equipo. Naruto aprovechó para darles algunos consejos para los exámenes Jonin. Ino también ayudaba con su experiencia más reciente.

Después de todo Shikamaru y Choji no habían participado nunca en los exámenes, así que estaban algo nerviosos y dudaban seriamente sobre su capacidad. Estuvieron allí durante un buen rato mas incluso habiendo terminado de comer.

\- Ino-San. – Les interrumpió una voz ganándose la mirada de todos.

Se trataba de una de las primas de Ino, debería tener un año menos que ella. Tenía los ojos azules y era rubia como casi todos los Yamanakas, tenía el pelo bastante más corto que Ino hasta los hombros más o menos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó con una ligera preocupación.  
\- Traigo un mensaje de Inoichi-Sama, esta tarde quiere realizar un entrenamiento especial con todos nosotros. Me ha pedido que te diga que no hagas ningún plan para esta tarde.

Ino se enfadó un poco, había planeado pasar la tarde con Naruto y además le molestaba que hubiese enviado a una de sus primas como mensajera. ¿Acaso no podía venir el directamente a decírselo?

\- De acuerdo. – Respondió Ino, era algo a lo que no se podía negar si quería mantener las apariencias.

Naruto se quedó un poco extrañado por aquello, Inoichi nunca había mandado a nadie a asegurarse de que Ino no hacía planes por la tarde. Incluso Shikamaru pensó también que era extraño.

\- "Serán imaginaciones mías." – Pensó Naruto para sus adentros.

Ino se levantó para marcharse junto a su prima, se despidió de Shikamaru y Choji y después le envió una rápidamente mirada a Naruto a la que el simplemente asintió. Ino se marchó hacia la mansión Yamanaka.

Naruto y los demás estuvieron unos minutos más en el local, quería terminar de contarles los últimos consejos sobre la prueba a sus dos alumnos, quería que estuviesen realmente preparados para no tener ninguna sorpresa el día del examen.

\- Bueno chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos también. – Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie, llevaban varias horas en el local y seguramente ya querría cerrar hasta la noche.

Shikamaru y Choji se levantaron también, Naruto aprovechó para pagar la cuenta como acostumbraba a hacer. Los tres salieron juntos del restaurante.

\- Aprovechad para descansar y recuperar vuestro Chakra. Mañana a la misma hora. – Les dijo a sus alumnos.  
\- De acuerdo, hasta mañana Naruto-Sensei. – Se despidió Choji más animado que por la mañana.  
\- Hasta mañana. – Se despidió también Shikamaru que todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo extraño de la situación de antes. – "¿Será que Inoichi-Dono ya lo sabe?" – Se preguntó después.

Choji y Shikamaru se marcharon hacia sus casas. Naruto decidió ir caminando hacia la suya, después de todo no tenía mucha prisa.

\- "Si Inoichi no lo sabe… lo sabrá dentro de poco." – Pensó Naruto mientras caminaba. – "Debería ir pensando que es lo que haré cuando llegue el momento, sería muy inocente si pensase que Inoichi lo aceptará sin más…"

Shikamaru y Choji se marcharon a gran velocidad, siempre lo hacían cuando tocaba ir a casa. Naruto siguió caminando por la villa hasta encontrarse con una persona conocida, se trataba del que actualmente era uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Sai. – Le llamó Naruto sorprendido de verle.  
\- Hola Naruto-Kun… cuanto tiempo. – Le respondió amigablemente.  
\- Pues sí. ¿Qué tal todo? – Preguntó Naruto contento por verle.

Sai estuvo unos minutos acompañando a Naruto, la verdad es que se llevaban muy bien y el único motivo por el que no quedaban más a menudo era porque Sai era demasiado especial.

\- Deberíamos quedar algún día para cenar… podríamos invitar a Kakashi-Sensei. – Dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza para mirarle.  
\- Es buena idea… cuando tu propongas está bien Naruto-Kun.  
\- Podríamos quedar mañana, seguro que Kakashi-Sensei se apunta.  
\- De acuerdo, ¿Tu como estas? – Preguntó Sai con curiosidad, no habían hablado desde el día del funeral de Sasuke y Sakura.  
\- Bueno, todo muy tranquilo. Ahora estoy ocupado entrenando a mis alumnos. Deberías probarlo tú también. – Le respondió Naruto.  
\- No creo que esté capacitado para tener alumnos. Mis habilidades encajan mejor en Anbu.  
\- Quien sabe… yo si te veo como un buen maestro.

Estuvieron caminando hasta la casa de Naruto, su compañero había decidido acompañarle hasta la puerta de su casa para poder hablar durante más tiempo.

\- Por cierto… tengo un mensaje de Kakashi-Senpai para ti. – Le dijo Sai entregándole un papel doblado mientras esgrimía una sonrisa falsa de las suyas.  
\- ¿Una nota? – Preguntó extrañado.

Naruto alargó su mano para sujetar la nota, Sai se marchó casi al instante con una pequeña despedida. El rubio se despidió de él con la mano. Después entro a su casa donde se acomodó un poco quitándose el chaleco Jonin, la bolsa de herramientas y el porta kunais.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue coger la nota que Sai le había dado, la abrió y comenzó a leerla. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con pesadez, demasiadas preocupaciones acababan de abordarle en un solo instante.

\- "Los Yamanaka te están vigilando."

Naruto trató de evitar que se le notase, si le estaban vigilando no podía reaccionar de forma extraña. Dobló de nuevo la nota y la guardó en su bolsillo. No podía dejar que los Yamanaka supiesen que lo sabía, no por ahora.

Ahora el rubio no podía evitar estar un poco preocupado, Ino estaba a solas con Inoichi y estaba seguro a ciencia cierta de que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, era la única explicación.

\- "Maldición." – Pensó Naruto frustrado.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en poner la continuación, he tenido muy poco tiempo libre y ademas he estado muy ocupado en otros proyectos. Espero que este capítulo os guste y que pueda tardar menos en poner el siguiente. _

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
